Severus Snape And The New Family
by MartaJones
Summary: Severus Snape needs a family, and so, coincidently do Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Can this new, unique family make it, or will the componants be as volitile as a Longbottom potion?
1. The Favor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, JKR owns them along with the book and movie companies. I'm not making any money off of this, matter of fact it's COSTING me money to write it, so don't even bother suing me, you can't get blood out of a turnip.

Please note this is AU…I started it before Half Blood Prince, and since it diesn't fit the JK Rowlings universe, I'm setting it in a totally alternate world.

CHAPTER 1

Severus Snape placed his empty cup on the matching saucer and looked across the Tea Shoppe table at the man who he alternately considered his friend and his enemy. Where Snape was dark haired and eyed, his companion had hair so blond it appeared white and eyes like gently colored blue ice chips. That was not the only difference, physically the two men seemed polar opposites. Another difference was their behavior, where Snape sat calmly, seeming to be removed from all the hub bub of the shop, his companion was jittery and seemed unable to sit still, and his hands shook. A fact that Severus Snape noticed and filed away for future consideration.

Sighing, Severus noted the sun beginning to dip in the sky, saying softly,

"What did you want to discuss with me, Lucius?"

The blond man started and frowned, and Severus noticed that the other man had dark circles under his eyes that looked like bruises. Lucius put his teacup down, shaking so badly he sloshed tea into the saucer as he turned wide, haunted eyes this way and that finally settling on Severus and said ,

"He is totally insane……"

Severus sighed, not even trying to pretend he didn't know who Lucius was referring to,

"I know that, Lucius…I've known for some time."

Lucius looked away briefly, then back and said, his voice a harsh whisper and filled with pain,

"He wants my son, Sev…he wants Draco."

Severus endeavored to keep his face neutral as he said,

"And what does Draco want, Lucius?", having spent many nights listening to Draco's whispered, terror filled nightmares, he was relatively certain he already knew the answer.

Lucius stared into the rapidly cooling teacup and said, softly,

"Draco wants what any boy his age does, Sev…a future, a family…a life. He knows that if he joins the…", Lucius paused, looking futuritively around him before finishing, ".._organzation_ he won't have any of that. He won't be live long. _HE_ wants to send Draco after Dumbledore, Sev…..he's lost what little mind he ever had."

Severus leaned back a moment, shocked and said,

"What are you going to do, Lucius? What do you want me to do? "

Lucius stared unblinkingly into Severus' eyes and said, firmly and succicently, answering the last question first,

"I want you to help me save my son, Severus. By making him your son." Lucius watched the emotions flit across the face of Severus Snape and felt a momentary thrill for rendering his stoic friend that emotional, then he grew serious again as he went on, not giving Severus a chance to reply yet,

"Cissy and I are going to stand up to him, Sev. We're going to refuse his desires. Which means…",he paused, closing his eyes a moment before opening them and looking into Severus' eyes, and taking Severus' hand in both of his own. "Which means, we're going to die. Slowly. Painfully. And permanently. And Cissy and I are fine with that…for the most part. As long as you agree to save Draco.".

Severus couldn't help the flash of pain that filled his dark eyes as he said,

"Is there no other choice, Luc? Perhaps if you speak to Dumbledore…."

Malfoy gave a half smile, a smile lacking it's normal snide overtones and said,

"Already have, Sev. We talked about all of this, and we've reached the conclusion that this result is the best for everyone concerned. "

Severus shook his head, eyes hardening like flint as he said,

"Including Draco? Something tells me he will NOT agree with that sentiment…", and he drew his hand out of Malfoy's and crossed them over his chest, unconsciously creating a barrier to what he knew was coming.

Malfoy released Severus' hands with out a fuss and sat back as well, with a pale imitation of his normal, superior expression as he said,

"I'm sure Draco would not agree, Severus…however, I firmly believe that this is the best decision we can make. Narcissa and I wish for our son the best that there is, everything he can hope to garner in this life, including the freedom to choose light over dark.", pausing, Lucius cocked his head to one side and observed his friend, "The same choices we all had. I would not have my son forced to follow in footsteps I made in error."

Louder than he'd intended, Snape exclaimed,

"Then why ask me to take him, Lucius?"

Frowning, Lucius sat back and glanced around the room, his hand going unconsciously to his silver tipped cane, which hid his wand in case anyone had heard the outburst and came over to investigate. Severus also was looking around carefully as he continued in a much softer voice,

"For Merlin's sake, Lucius… you of all people know what my life is like. Forgetting for the moment the danger", here he raised his eyebrows in enphasis and continued, "I am a confirmed bachelor. I live alone and I have never felt the need to change that. I am not a therapist, or a councelor, nor am I a particularly comforting person. Why would you wish to leave your beloved child with such a…_SNARKY_ person?"

Lucius smiled a very small smile and said,

"Because I know the real you…the you that sat by my son's crib when he nearly died before he turned 5 months old. The you that brewed potion after potion after potion with out sleep or quiet when he fell off his broom into a vipers den at 4 years old and could't take the normal curatives. Snarky? Yes. And snide, obnoxious, perfectionist, aggrevating and irritating. And possibly one of the most deserving people I have ever met. "

Severus was taken aback by the relevation of Lucius and said nothing, shocked in to silence. A point that Lucius took great pleasure in as he continued,

"At least once in my life I have the joy of making you speechless.", more seriously he said, "Look, Sev…this really should be Narcissa telling you this, but since she is not here and I am, I'll tell you what she would…You have a heart, despite your repeated attempts at destroying it, and you have one of the largest ability for affection as well as the largest desire for it that I have ever seen. And there is NO ONE that Cissy and I would be happier, or more comfortable leaving our son in the care of."

Lucius held Severus' eyes for long moment until Severus looked away and sighed, saying,

"Fine. If you wish to place your son in such a household as I am certain I possess, then I will not argue. When are you planning on doing this?"

Lucius took his victory for what it was and said,

"Believe it or not, I still have a few friends at the Ministry.", he ignored Snape's faux shocked face and went on, "and they are willing to create a false trail. They'll make a huge hullabaloo about taking Draco out of our home, and placing him in yours. Since you're already his Godfather, that won't appear negative. And it will give you a built in bye with, _HIM_, since the Ministry will be keeping a close check on you for at least the foreseeable future. You can honestly say that if Draco were to disappear too quickly it would place you in a very bad light and make both the Ministry and Dumbledore trust you less…something that _he_ doesn't want right now. It may buy you a few months, or even a few years, until Draco leave Hogwarts."

Severus nodded, he didn't like it, but it made sense. He asked,

"And what of you and Cissy?"

Lucius smiled again, this time a tight smile that carried little humor,

"We will of course fight the very thought of our son being removed from our _LOVING_ care… and when the Ministry first offers a _respectable_ Wizardling families, such as the Weasley's, we'll threaten to use all our sizable assets to interfere…then when they decide on you, we'll agree, since at least you're the _right sort_ to have _TEMPORARY_ care of our son.", here Lucius lost any sort of smile as he said,

"Then Cissy and I will go to the Dark Lord and explain what happened, how we were unable to prevent this…but at least Draco is being cared for by a sympathetic individual, even if it isn't safe for you to hand him over just yet…but Draco will most certainly be able to keep an eye on Potter for him…..and then he will torture and kill us in a petulant tantrum over not getting his own way. " At the end, Lucius looked more calm, and rather accepting, as Severus frowned and said,

"I don't like it, Luc. I don't want to lose you and Cissy", even to his own ears that sounded like a petulant child whining for a sweet. He rubbed his hand over his face and Lucius reached over and placed a brotherly hand on his arm as he said,

"I know, Sev…but Cissy and I need to save Draco…and this is the only way. Trust that we've thought about this at length and this is well and truly the only way to protect our son from our choices."

Severus nodded and said,

"When do you plan to do this, Lucius?"

"It's already begun, Sev. With school over for the summer, the Ministry has already raided the manor and taken Draco out. He's being put up in a Inn on Diagon Alley until the hearing. All of this should be finished by next week….and Sunday we'll apparate to the meeting, if he doesn't call us before, and finish what we started.".

Severus nodded slowly and met Lucius eyes as he said,

"There is truly no other way, Luc? This is the only way that anyone can come up with ? Putting it off won't uncover any additional ideas? "

Lucius drew a small package from his pocket and said,

"No, Sev…we've run out of time…Draco has been ordered to appear at the next meeting for his mark. We had to do this now. Here…this is something for you, and for you to give to Draco.", Lucius handed over a box containing two small gold keys to Severus. Severus nodded, acknowledging that and said, bitterness in his voice even as his eyes remained carefully neutral,

"I hate this. I hate losing friends, family, lov…everything. I want it done."

Lucius gathered his cloak and prepared to stand, shrugging his velvet covered shoulders he said fatalistically,

"I know, Severus. Believe me, I know. Maybe Potter will manage to pull it off…."

Glaring up at his friend, Severus said,

"Bollucks. Potter can't manage to see what is readily apparent right in his face, let alone focus enough to pull off what he's destined to do."

Lucius did give him a real smile at that as he turned to go and said,

"Welcome to Parenthood, Severus…just when you believe you have children figured out, they change the rule book on you when you're not looking. You think they aren't paying a lick of attention and they end up memorizing the conversation." Lucius paused, and made an abortive move toward Severus, then stopped and shrugged before turning to make his way out of the tea shoppe, paying for the tea as he left. He stepped out into the warm summer day and walked down the street, haughty expression firmly on his face, seemingly unconcerned with anything. Severus Snape watched him go, knowing this might be the last time he ever talked with his old friend, and thought, not for the first, nor the last time, that if he ever met the person who had given Albus the prophesy, he's throttle him or her himself.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

Severus stood in the center of his living room gazing around with a practiced eye. The room was spotless, not a thing out of place. Sighing, Severus straightened his already immaculate robe as he waited for his scheduled visitors. At three minutes past eleven, the expected knock sounded and Severus put a snide expression on his face as he moved to the open the door.

Outside, Mr. Weasley stood looking exasperated beside a glowering and obnoxious Draco Malfoy. Behind them stood several irritated looking Aurors and a few press people. Draco glared haughtedly as Severus Snape opened the door and gave a glare that took in not only himself and Weasley but the rest of the gathered crowd as well. Severus spoke in a voice guaranteed to make any first year pass out in terror,

"You're late. I trust, Mr Malfoy, that you won't make it a habit of further wasting my valuable time in such a mannor?"

Malfoy raised his chin and answered,

"Talk to Weasy here, Professor. It's he who obviously can't tell time. No surprise really, I doubt he can afford a watch."

Severus stood back allowing Mr Weasley to enter, half hauling his recalcitrant charge. Once in the entrance hall, Severus closed the door with one additional sneering glare at the assembled group.

Once the door closed, Severus cast a silencing charge and reinforced his wards before turning to his guests and nodding. Mr Weasley let go of Draco who walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, drawing his legs to his chest and banding them with his arms, burying his face into his knees.

Arthur looked at Severus, his expression concerned and said softly,

"Severus, despite his public face, he's taking this very hard. If Molly or I can be of any help, please don't hesitate to summon one of us at any hour, all right?"

Severus nodded, his expression withdrawn as he said,

"Thank you. I'm sure Draco and I can handle this. It is expected for him to have difficultly I believe…after all, he's just lost his entire family."

Arthur sighed as he watched Severus and said softly, even as he started for the door,

"Of course, Severus, understandably…but then, so have you, correct?"

Severus drew himself to his full height and looked down his nose at Arthur and said,

"Draco is what matters here, Weasley. My situation is my own choice, Draco's is not his."

Severus opened the door and Arthur left, this time the expression of irritation and sorrow wasn't false.

Severus stood for a while watching Draco. Signing, Severus acknowledged to himself that he was ill-equipted to deal with Draco's present mood. He considered carefully what to do before deciding to try and inspire an emotion he felt more comfortable dealing with.

"Draco, please remove your soiled feet from my sofa. We need to go over some rules and consequences before I take you to your room…"

When Draco didn't respond or even seem to hear him, Severus frowned, more worried than he wished anyone to know,

"MR MALFOY. I will not be ignored in my own home. You will snap out of this pathetic state and pay attention and you will do so NOW."

Draco raised his head and Severus felt a wash of regret when he noticed the too bright shine of Draco's eyes. When he spoke again, Severus noted in a part of himself somewhat removed from the present that he was speaking his own father's words,

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco, stop bawling and straighten up."

Draco unwrapped his arms from his legs and set his feet down on the floor, straightened his shoulders and managed to settle his face into a semblance of neutrality, though his eyes remained overly bright. Draco's eyes reminded Severus rather forcibly of a dog who had been kicked and yet still felt no lessoning of the loyalty to his master. Sighing, Severus tried to soften his voice as he said, "Draco…I know this has been a horrid week, and that you're raw, but…."

Severus paused, he didn't know what else to say. Not for the first or last time he spared some not so friendly thought for Lucius who had done this to him and that thought made him remind his own loss. A lump the size of a Golden Snitch settled in his throat making conversation impossible.

Surprised, Severus looked over at Draco as he said,

"Severus, don't try so hard…you'll hurt yourself. You were saying about rules and consequences?"


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3

Draco put the last book away and stopped to look around his new room, noting it was only slightly smaller than his room…no, he corrected himself, this was his room now. So it was only slightly smaller than his old room at Malfoy Manner.

The loss of his parents hit him again, hard and he felt his eyes begin to tear up. Furiously he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, refusing to cry. Deciding he needed something to do, he headed downstairs.

Draco looked over at his guardian's office door and found it closed, sighing he headed for the kitchen. Though not truly hungry, at least eating would give him something to do. Draco entered the kitchen and stood, waiting, before sighing loudly. No House Elves. Draco hesitated, unsure of what to do. Sighing again he turned and left the kitchen and headed into the library.

Entering the room, he breathed deeply, the familiar fragrance of old leather, paper and binding made him feel comfortable and brought back memories of happier times. Draco whirled around as a voice spoke behind him,

"Draco? Are you all right?"

Draco spun around to find Severus Snape standing behind a massive wooden desk, holding a book in one hand and putting his wand away with the other. Forcing himself to relax, Draco said,

"Of course Professor. I was just looking for something to read."

Severys sat back down and slowly re-opened his book, watching his god-son the entire time.

"All Right, Draco…help yourself to any book you like."

Casting a glance at Severus, Draco smirked as he said,

"Even restricted ones, Professor?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and answered in the same manner,

"Of course, Draco. I do not believe that ay true knowledge should be withheld. Knowledge is power and possessing knowledge is it's own protection." Draco watched Severus, his face a calm, neutral canvas as Severus continued, "Of course, I can not imagine your possessing a desire to study with school so recently let out. There are a number of simple enjoyment books in that section" and he pointed behind Draco to a section of bookcases with colorful spines.

Draco hesitated, looking at the bookcase, and then walked over to sit across from Severus and said,

"Why did they do it, Sev?"

Sighing, Severus re-closed his book and placed it on his desk, admitting to himself he was buying some time. He began to answer, then stopped and said,

"So as to avoid answering the wrong question, Draco, I assume that "they" are your parents, correct?"

Silently Draco nodded, watching Severus and Severus went on,

"As to the act, are you referring to the most recent action, or a past one?"

Draco gave it a moments thought before saying,

"Both, I think. Why did they leave me and why did they choose him?"

Severus sighed and stood up, coming around the desk to lean on it next to Draco as he said,

"Draco, Lucius and Narcissa love you very much. Doing what they are doing now hurts them deeply, but do they must in order to protect you" Severus raised his hand to prevent any questions as he continued, "No, Draco, you asked in your own manner, allow me to answer in mine."

Draco nodded nad Severus continued,

"As to why they made their past choices, that issue is complicated. Back then, we were so young, so naïve. We thought The Dark Lord was offering us a future free of conflict, a future where our world was separate from the Muggle world. Honestly , I can't remember that far back specifically what we truly wanted, except the power to control our own lives. In retrospect, that was a foolish dream, considering our choices.

But Draco, the long and the short of it is we made our choices and they were wrong choices; but you making them pay for those choices is simply unacceptable."

Draco sighed, getting to his feet and beginning to pace restlessly,

"But there had to be another way, Sev…other than getting themselves killed and leaving me alone."

Despite Draco's jerky pacing, it was relatively easy for Severus to capture him by the shoulders nad foirce him to stand still. Severus looked into Draco's tortured eyes and said, firmly,

"Draco, you are NOT alone…and so long as I have anything to say about it you will not _be_ alone."

Draco looked up at Severus sincere eyes and nodded, but in his own mind, he doubted his guardian's ability to control destiny to keep that promise.


	4. The Boy Who Lived In Chains

CHAPTER 4 The Boy Who Lived In Chains

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had every reason at this precise moment to wish he hadn't. He sat in his uncles home, one wrist manacled to an iron ring set in the floor, clad only in a pair of tattered grey shorts and an equally disreputable, oversized grey tee shirt. His school trunk, the photo album of his parents, even his wand had been taken away. He tried not to look over at the destroyed Owl cage and feathers strewn haphazardly around, hoping against hope that Hedwig had managed to avoid any life threatening injury and had gotten some where safe.

Harry lay back on his on bed, trying to find a comfortable place to rest his arm as he listened to Vernon and Dudley's voices from downstairs. Petunia, his aunt, was absent this month, gone on a retreat and his uncle had decided that with out Petunia to watch him, Harry was too dangerous to leave loose. Harry heard the door chime and stood to look out the window. On the street was a pizza delivery auto and Harry's stomach growled reminding him he hadn't eaten in a while, not since Petunia had left two day ago, as a matter of fact.

At least, Harry thought, I have water. Uncle Vernon doesn't want to explain a dead body, so I get water.

This was not shaping up to be his best Summer Holiday.

A few hours later, Harry snapped awake as the numerous locks on his door were being unlocked. Putting his back against the headboard, he faced the door and wished for his wand.

The Door opened and Vernon Dursley walked in carrying a cardboard pizza box.

"Still here, I see Boy….", Vernon laughed at his own poor joke and Harry fornwed, thinking, _Where else would I be?_, but only said,

"Yes sir…"

Vernon smirked,

"No so brave and proud with out your stick, are you Boy?"

Harry worked at keeping his face neutral as he thought to himself, _Wand, you enormous toilet filler_…, but he managed to keep his mouth shut as Vernon continued to bait him,

"Mabe I won't even let you go back to that freak school of yours, Boy…Maybe I'll keep you right where you are!"

Harry felt a surge of fear at that, but fought it down, with the knowledge that if he didn't arrive on the train September first, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard alive would come and find him.

Not receiving the reaction he hoped for, Vernon tossed the pizza box down at Harry's feet and backed out, shutting the door and re-locking it.

After several minutes of work Harry managed to pull the pizza box over to him and open it lid. Sighing he picked up one of the pieces of crust and began chewing on it, at least he'd have something in his belly.


	5. You Want Me To Do WHAT?

Chapter Five YOU WANT ME TO DO **_WHAT?_**

Severus looked up from the heavy cast iron pot and nodded at his god-son, speaking in his carefully controlled voice as he said,

"All right Draco…do you have those herbs ready?

The blond haired boy nodded and carefully picked up a cutting board with the results of his labor on it and carried it over to Severus, offering it to him. Giving Draco a small smile and a nod of thanks, Severus took the board and knife and carefully slid the minutely chopped herbs off the board into the softly boiling pot. Taking a long handled wooden spoon, Severus stirred the mixture three times counter clockwise and then stood up, giving Draco another smile as he said,

"Perfect, Draco….now all we have to is let that simmer,", Using his wand, Severus lowered the heat under the pot, "for two hours, then add the potatoes and simmer it another hour and we'll have dinner."

Draco carried the knife over to the sink full of hot, soapy water and began to wash it as he grinned at his guardian, saying,

"Good…I'm so hungry I could eat my broomstick….."

Chuckling, Severus said,

"AT least you'd have a built in toothpick if you did that….."

Severus placed the cutting board in the sink and watched as Draco washed the few dishes they'd used. Leaning back against the counter, Severus thought, not for the first time, how far Draco had come in the last 6 weeks. He'd gone from a sullen, unhappy and spoiled boy to a helpful and pleasant helper around the house. For a boy who had never had to raise a finger to do a chore his entire life, the fact that he now did chores willingly,

_MOSTLY_, his own smirking mental voice reminded him,

Severus smiled as he finished his original thought, it was a wonder. Draco finished washing the cutting board and rinsed it off and Severus took it from him, dryed it and put it away, repeating the act with the knife and the other dishes. Once the dishes were clean, Draco used a sponge to wipe the counter and other preparation areas before rinsing it out and setting in on the counter. Once it was set there, he drew his wand, after a look at Severus, who nodded, and dried the sponge with a simple spell.

Nodding again, Severus watched Draco grin at him, proud of his efforts.

_And well he should be…he had indeed come a long way._

Severus forced his face into a semblance of the expression he wore during his classes at Hogwarts and said, making his voice as sharp as he could,

"Well, Draco…are you going to stand there lollygagging until the stew is finished? Surely you have something that you could be doing….and if not, I am sure that I can come up with some…."

Severus didn't even finish his words as Draco grinned at him and said, in mock terror,

"Nope, Professor…I have loads to do….loads…I'm sure I can keep myself occupied….."

Severus couldn't help it, he grinned as he watched the brat turn tail and leap from the room, nearly colliding as he did so with the stately figure emerging from the kitchen's fireplace. Having been expecting a visit, Severus wasn't at all un-nerved to see Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world emerge covered in Floo powder…Draco, on the other hand, nearly had heart failure. Stammering an apology, Draco regained his footing and went to leave the kitchen as Dumbledore smiled at him and said,

"No need to apologize, Draco….I do so enjoy a good dancing partner….." Severus tried to swallow his chuckle as Draco stood, eyes widening trying to figure out exactly what the Headmaster was talking about, before deciding it wasn't worth it and leaving the kitchen in a rush, still stammering an apology.

Once Draco was out of the room, Severus allowed himself a full smile as he greeted Dumbledore,

"Good evening, Albus…would you care for Tea?"

Smiling back at him, Albus placed a hand on his shoulder before saying,

"Yes, Severus, I believe I would like some tea.". When Severus turned to make the tea, Albus stopped him and said, "Severus, after all these years, I believe I know how to make my own tea…sit down, we need to talk. "

Suddenly somber, Severus felt his first nibbling of dread. While Albus was a frequent visitor at his home, and indeed in his quarters at school, when Albus said they "needed to talk", it was NEVER a good thing. Severus sat down, and placed his hands on the table in front of him, intending to wait for Albus thus. Seeing, however, how badly his hands shook, Severus instead clasped them together firmly and waited. The Greatest Wizard in the World wouldn't hurry, and nothing would hurry him. So Severus did what he'd been doing for 15 years…he waited.

Albus sat a cup of tea down in front of Severus and one more near another chair, he glanced at Severus and noticed the tightly clasped hands. Sighing, he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and said,

"Crucio, Severus?"

Severus flinched at the word, but nodded, slowly, keeping his voice neutral he said,

"Yes….the Dark Lord is not happy with the current circumstances and when I evaded his desire to mark Draco once more he let me know how _disappointed_ he was in me…..However, I believe he understand, in his rare moments of sanity, that he can't afford to make a mistake now, just to satisfy a whim.", Severus paused, then said, his voice not much more than a whisper, "Albus, I will be infinitely glad when we're back at Hogwarts….keeping Draco safe is becoming more complicated than we'd expected"

Signing, Albus sat down and said, carefully,

"I know, Severus…I know…believe me, I wish there had been some other way…..Given any choice at all, I would not have lost Lucius, or Narcissa. Nor would I have cost young Mr Malfoy or you, for that matter the emotional and physical pain…." Albus reached out to touch Severus' clenched hands and sighed as he felt the tension rise, instead of lower. Placing his hands in front of him, much like Severus' own hands, Albus said, "Severus…I believe we have another problem….."

Forcing a smile, Severus said,

"We have many, I am sure, Albus…and more seem to come every day. Which _problem_ are we discussing today?"

Sitting back, Albus looked at Severus too bright eyes and said,

"Harry…"

Sitting back, Severus sprawled elegantly, as Albus watched, envious of Severus ability to do so. Keeping his face composed, Severus said,

"And what manner of danger or damage has Mr Potter gotten into now?"

Albus frowned, but let that go instead he spoke softly,

"I have been contacted by Harry's aunt, Severus…and I have reason to believe that Harry is…ill"

Severus sat up, concerned despite himself. If Harry Potter were to die, then they had no more hope. Alive, Potter offered some slight, faint hope of a future…dead, they had none. From the moment Potter had entered Hogwarts, it had fallen on Severus' own shoulders to make sure the boy didn't get himself killed, no matter how pleasant that thought was personally.

"What's wrong, Albus? What has happened now? I swear, that boy has no good luck at all….."

Nodding in agreement, Albus said,

"Agreed, Severus…unfortunately true. But this time, I'm afraid, the cause of Harry's problem is a much more human than luck. You see, Harry's aunt owled me…."

Surprised, Severus started and interrupted, long years of habit forgotten in his shock,

"Petunia? She **_OWLED_** you, ALbus?"

Gazing askance at him, Albus continued as though he had not been interrupted, years of teaching youngsters gave him the experience to ignore the outburst,

"Petunia was away on a vacation, when she returned home, it was to find Harry in some sort of illness. Fearing that he might have contracted something from the Wizardling world, she owled me and asked for my assistance."

Looking skeptical, Severus said,

"There are very few illness that Potter could have contracted in the Wizardling world that he wouldn't have been exposed to in the Muggle world…and most of them would have had him dead long before this. The incubation period is not nearly this long in any of them….."

Smiling, Albus took a drink of his tea and looked over the rim of the teacup at Severus as he said, blue eyes twinkling,

"Exactly why I've come to you, Severus."

Now Severus gazed, worried at his old teacher, he had a sneaking suspicion where this conversation was heading and it was nowhere he wished to follow, however, long time loyalty and his own sense of honor kept him in his seat and mostly silent as Albus continued,

"You are, with out a doubt the most experience Potions master I know. If there is a disease, you either know the treatment, have the treatment or have an idea how to develop the treatment. While I agree that whatever this is that sickens Harry is not a "wizard disease", as Petunia wishes to believe, I _DO_ think that a wizard should be the one to fetch and treat whatever it is. "

He couldn't help it, Severus wimpered and said, in a strangled voice,

"Albus…you're not asking me…."

Forcing his face to be serious, though his eyes continued their amused twinkling, Albus said,

"Indeed I am, Severus. I want you to go to Pivot Drive and fetch Harry Potter from his relatives, bring him back to your home, heal him and keep him safe until we can get him back to the school"

Severus dramatically dropped his head to his clasped hands, moaning in a loud and almost comical fashion, thinking to himself,

_:Perhaps Crucio isn't such a bad option afterall……:_


	6. When Harry Met Severus

Chapter 6: When Harry met Severus

Severus sat with his head on his arms for a long moment, then raised his conflicted eyes and looked directly into Albus' as he said,

"And Draco, Albus? What of him? You are well aware how difficult this summer has been on him…and of his feelings for Potter? How can you ask this of me? "

Albus, his eyes more serious as he said,

"I ask because I must, Severus. I know how difficult this summer has been for Draco, and I suspect that in a different way it's been just as difficult for Harry. Perhaps the two of them can help each other…. _:And you:_, he added silently.

Severus shook his head,

"Albus…isn't there anyone else?"

Albus shook his head,

"I fear not, Severus. If Harry is as ill as Petunia suggested, then we are working against time. Severus…if Harry dies, then all of this, Lucius and Narcissa's sacrifice, Draco's pain, all that we've done and all those we've lost will have been for naught….we can not allow that to happen….."

Severus drew himself up, his face falling into that familiar, cold mask he presented so convincingly to the outside world and Albus felt a thrill of pain that he should be the recipient of that look now, after all he and Severus had been through together. But he forced that pain down, into the place of regrets he'd gathered over his long life. Regrets, those he had plenty of…what he was getting short on was the very thing Harry was working against…TIME. Severus gave him a nod, firm and sharp as he said,

"Very well, Albus….but I will speak to Draco before I leave."

Albus nodded, settling back to his chair and said, softly,

"Of course, Severus…go speak to Draco. I shall have another cup of that delicious tea and await you here…"

Severus slowly left the kitchen and headed toward the staircase, intending to see if Draco was in his room, but instead a slight movement caught his eyes and he twirled, wand out, to face the blond Slytherine as he stood beside the kitchen door, eyes wide at having been caught. Severus sighed as he put his wand away and said,

"You were eavesdropping, I take it?", at Draco's nod, Severus continued, "Draco, if there was any other way, I'd take it…it's important that you know that. But there isn't, and Albus is right…there is too much invested, too much pain, too much loss and too many lives invested in defeating the Dark Lord to let Potter die of some illness."

Draco nodded, his eyes still wide as he said,

"I understand, Sir. Do you know how long you'll be gone? And is there anything I can do? "

Tipping his head to one side, Severus chose to answer the last question first,

"You could ready a room, if you would. Something near yours, I believe….that way I can keep an eye on BOTH of you…." That forced a smile out of Draco, especially combined with the twinkle in Severus' eyes, but before he could make a reply, Albus appeared behind him from the kitchen and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, as he said,

"Don't worry, Severus…Draco and I will get a room prepared….."

Severus hadn't thought that Draco's eyes went any wider, but he was definitely proven wrong as the boys eyes enlarged to saucer size and he spoke, his voice a shrill squeak,

"Y..yo…you're staying with me, Headmaster?"

Albus smiled warmly and Severus felt an almost overpowering sympathy for his god-son…Albus had quite a force of personality when he wished to exert it and it was never easy to be on the full receiving end of it, especially if you, like Draco (_and yourself, a voice whispered in his head_), were uncomfortable with having his attention. Albus was speaking,

"I wouldn't let you have all the responsibility for the room preparation…it would be unwise of me to accompany Severus on his outing, so I will stay here and assist you instead." Draco looked askance at Severus, his eyes pleading for a way out, a way that Severus had neither the desire nor inclination to give him. Albus' next words made Draco's eyes widen even further, to the point that Severus wondered if his eyes were actually painful, "Besides…I believe it's time I got to know my new grand-god-son, don't you?" Draco gazed up at him with a kind of bemused, hit-between-the-eyes-with-a-stick look, "Severus is as dear to me as my own child, and since you're now his child, that makes us related….."

Unable to keep a straight face, Severus turned in a blur of flowing robes and headed for the garden to apparate, but not before he saw the final numbing shock and horror fill Draco's eyes.

Severus was still smiling as he apparated to the end of Pivot Drive and looked around. Seeing the squib, Arabella Figg standing at her garden gate, he nodded, politely and headed down the road. Coming to #4, he paused, his ears picking up the sound of a stirring argument. Sighing he walked up the walk and raised a hand to rap on the door. Before he could do so, the door flung open and he was nearly run over by Vernon Dersley. The big man paused, prepared to yell at him, then noticed his attire and a look of horror, fear and dread came over him as he stammered,

"Back you freak….get away from me…**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" The last screamed loud enough that the neighbors were alerted. Glaring at the man, Severus spoke in a soft, deadly voice,

"Believe this, Dursley, I have no more desire to touch you than you have to be touched…nor do I wish to be here. But unless you want your neighbors listening in, I suggest you get out of my way so that I can do what I've come here to do and leave you to whatever your sort does."

Behind Vernon, Severus caught sight of Petunia and stepped around Vernon to enter the house, preparing to speak, just as Vernon yelled,

"I thought you couldn't enter my house! I put up the garlic! What are you doing? NO ONE INVITED YOU!" Surprised, Severus looked up and caught sight of the strings of garlic hanging around the door frame.

**PETRIFICUS TOTALIS**

Catching Vernon before he fell, Severus hauled him inside the door and shut it behind them, letting Vernon fall to a heap on the floor, he continued his way to Petunia, but speaking to Vernon, "That's VAMPIRE, you great oaf…."

Reaching Petunia, Severus spoke, his voice as gentle as he could make it, "Petunia…Albus sent me to fetch Po..Harry. Could you take me to him, please? I would prefer to leave here before your neighbors call the police…"

Petunia stared at him, her face slack, one eye beginning to bruise and shook her head. Raising his eyebrows, Severus said, "Petunia? Did he do this to you?", A nod from Petunia had Severus casting a baleful glance at the man on the floor. He almost turned, wand out when Petunia stopped him, her hand on his arm, he turned back to her, eyes questioning as she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper,

" I was afraid he'd send you….and terrified he wouldn't." Severus started to say something, but Petunia's soft voice interrupted him, "No, there's no time, Severus…I lied to Dumbledore. I told him Harry was ill, but he's not…I was so afraid he'll kill me once he finds out what happened." A trill of fear went through Severus, but he said nothing as Petunia went on, "I honestly thought it would be all right…I never, I wouldn't, God, Severus….tell them I'm sorry…please? Harry is up in his room…the door with all the locks. Get him out of here, Severus…please.

Severus hesitated, but Petunia turned away from him, walking slowly into the kitchen, her back straight and Severus felt a moment of regret, but then he savagely pushed it down and turned, walking up the stairs, not knowing what he'd find, but knowing he didn't want to see it at any cost.

THE DOOR WITH ALL THE LOCKS

Petunia hadn't been exaggerating. The door carried at least a dozen muggle locks of varying size and strength. They must have been very worried about Harry….at least that's what he thought until he noticed that all the locks locked from the OUTSIDE…they weren't protecting Harry, they were imprisoning him. A word and his wand unlocked the door and it swung open, the smell of human waste hit him like a shovel in the face and at first he staggered. Then he forced himself to enter the room and look around. Seeing the bed, an iron ring set in the floor and a heavy chain attached to it, he searched for Harry. At first his eyes refused to see the truth before him, then he looked, REALLY LOOKED at the bed and saw that what he's thought was an unmade bed was really the Boy Who Lived…though that title was looking less likely by the second.

Striding over to Harry, he reached down and felt for a pulse…it was there, weak, but steady. The boy in front of him bore little resemblance to the boy who had plagued him, and haunted his dreams, since he had re-emerged his first year at Hogwarts. This boy was beyond skinny, he was literally skin and bones. His hair was filty, his entire body was filthy, but he had evidently attempted to keep himself up, until he became too weak to manage it. A wimper behind him caused him to turn and he saw Petunia walk in, carrying a tiny trunk her in hand and a wand. She offered both to Severus and once he took them, she reached down and touched Harry's forhead, touching the scar that he bore. Her eyes were bright as she looked at Severus and said,

"I'm sorry…I honestly wouldn't have gone if I'd have known this would be the result. If it's any consolation, Dudly has been trying to sneak him food….not much, I know…but we've done our best. Vernon isn't a bad man, Severus…he's a good provider and,…and he's…he's afraid. That's all…he's afraid of what Harry is and that makes him do stupid things. I don't expect you to understand, but there it is. "

Severus didn't trust himself to speak, so instead he pocketed Harry's trunk and wand and used his wand to unlock the shackle. Putting his wand away, he reached down and lifted the boy from the bed, Glancing over at Petunia, he spoke, "I can get you out of here, Pet…you and your son….say the word and I"ll…."

Petunia interrupted him, her voice still soft,

"You'll what, Sev? Save me? Too late….I told you once, decisions are what you have to live with. I've made mine and I'll live with it. Go…take Harry and go."

Still Severus hesitated, holding the cold and nearly lifeless body of the possible savior of the Wizard world, he couldn't bring himself to leave Petunia…he said, "I need to undo the spell on…._HIM_….:

Bitterness worked it's way into her voice as she said,

"I've taken care of it, Severus…I have enough for _THAT_."

Severus nodded, but Petunia didn't see, instead she turned and walked out of the room, joining her son who stood in the hall, his face covered in bruises and blood making a mask of his nose. Petunia gathered him against her thin body and they left, leaving Severus to take care of Harry, and to leave, with one more regret.

Severus looked down at the boy in his arms, his face innocent and slack and said,

"God Harry…what are we going to do with you? If you can defeat the Dark Lord, you'd think the rest of the world would just leave you to live, but no…it has to make your life a living hell…." AT that point, Harry opened his eyes, gazing at Snape, his eyes filled with tears and horror as he whispered,

"I must have been very evil…."

Startled, Severus said,

"Why would you say that Harry?"

Harry's eyes closed as he whispered,

"Because I must be dead and you look like Professor Snape, so I must be in hell…which means I was very bad."

Cocking his head, Severus prepared to apparate and said,

"Why would seeing Professor Snape mean you're bad, Harry?"

His words slurring, Harry tried to answer,

"Cause he hates me…if I'm dead, then I have to live forever with a man who hates me cause he hates my father…."

As Harry fell silent, Severus sighed, his breath moving the hair off of Harry's forhead, revealing once more the scar, gazing at it as he apparated, Severus whispered,

"Not hate, Harry…no matter what you think….fear, envy, anger yes..but not hate….not for you….."


	7. Bringing Home Another Stray

Chapter 7 Bringing Home Another Stray

Severus apparated to the familiar and safe place in his garden carrying Harry. Striding to the house he was a little surprised to hear the soft, almost hesitant laugh from Draco. In the living room, Draco sat across from Albus, the two of them were enthralled in a game of Exploding Snaps and didn't notice him for a moment or two. When they did, both stood suddenly, with nearly identical expressions of shock. Severus tried to keep his voice calm as he said,

"Draco, please run a bath, not too hot but not chill at all. Albus, if you will assist me in getting Harry in the tub and watch him, I believe I have some potions that will improve his immediate condition. "

The two moved quickly to do as he bid and Severus carried Harry into the huge bathroom on the second floor, adjacent with the guest room that he supposed Draco had readied for Potter, since the entire room was done in green and silver. Shaking his head, Severus made a mental note to speak with Draco about this at a later point. For the moment, he was more concerned with getting Harry tended. Draco had drawn the bath and now stood back, gazing in horror at his bitter rival. Severus handed Harry to Albus and used his wand to remove Potter's clothes and slipped him into the bathtub, using a spell to keep his head above water. Leaving Albus to watch over Harry, Severus hurried down the stairs to his workroom, using his wand to open the be-spelled cabinet, he carefully selected three vials, turning he gather a glass and a stirrer and went back up, using his wand over his shoulder to lock everything back up.

Upstairs, Albus had gotten Harry clean, at least, but he was obviously fighting his anger. Severus was also angry, perhaps more so than Albus, but he set that aside, literally forced the anger to a place inside himself to be dealt with later. For now, he had to administer the potions, had to keep the Boy Who Lived living, if there was to be any hope for the rest of them.

Severus poured two of the potions into the goblet, stirring them gently and watching them until he saw the color change and a small puff of smoke rise off the top. The other potion he set aside, on the counter to be administered shortly, but alone. Reaching Harry, he placed an arm behind Harry's neck and tipped his head back slightly, gently letting of the potion, now a rich, vibrant electric blue slide down Harry's throat. Slowly he worked, a few drops at a time. Too much and Harry could choke, aspirate on the potions and become sicker, or die. Eventually he got the last of the potion down Harry's throat and handed the cup to Draco, who stepped forward to take the goblet and moved to the sink to rinse it out. Severus noticed that while Draco gave every indication of watching what he was doing, he kept casting hurried, hidden glances at Harry. Severus sat back on his heels, his hands still on Harry's neck, feeling the pulse begin to grow stronger. Severus looked over at Draco again and said,

"Draco?"

Draco strated and then looked at him and said,

"Yes, Severus?"

"Harry has been in a very bad situation…what you see is a person who has been literally starved nearly to death. Even with the potions, this is not going to be an overnight turn around. Harry will take weeks, perhaps months, to recover from what his _family_," the sarcasm in his voice was palatable , "have done to him. I trust that you can behave yourself and not make his recovery any more difficult than it will already be, hmmm?"

A small smile played over Draco's lips, one that he used often to his advantage at school, but his voice was serious and complacent when he replied,

"Of course Severus…Harry has nothing to fear from me…."

Sighing, Severus took him at his word. He couldn't prove otherwise and right now his concentration has to be on the boy in the tub. A quick glance at Albus found the older wizard staring at Harry, the emotions playing across his face shifted from pain, to regret to fear and then anger. But it was the other expression in his eyes when he looked at Harry that bothered Severus the most…he looked like a person's whose plans had just been threatened and he was trying to figure out how to save them. Severus shivered, and shook his head…he had no doubt that Albus loved Harry like a son, a thought that caused it's own level of jealousy inside his own heart, but Albus was also very intelligent and practical man. If he needed to use someone as tool to save others, he would and with no hesitation.

Putting that aside, Severus reached for the final vial and placed it in his pocket, using his wand he finished cleaning Harry up and then levitated him from the tub, wrapping him in a warm blanket. Glancing at Draco, Severus met his eyes and nodded, the warm blanket was a good idea and a modification of the drying spell Draco used on the sponge. Carefully wrapping Harry up, he levitated him into the bedroom and found that someone, Draco presumably, had drawn the covers back. Gently he laid Harry on the bed, finding that like the town, a warming spell had been placed on the sheets. He filed that away, Draco had been a busy boy… sitting next to Harry, he once more lifted his head and supported his neck, pulling the vial of potion out of his pocket, he used his teeth to open the stopper and began to slowly drizzle it down Harry's throat.

After the vial was empty, he laid Harry down and covered him up, tucking the covers in around him. Sighing, Severus stood and looked at Draco, then at Albus and said,

"That's all I can do at this moment. The potions should work on Harry's system and help heal the internal damage of the starvation. Once he wakes, he should be able to eat with out too much trouble. Then it is simply a matter of feeding him and caring for him until he fully recovers."

Albus tore his eyes away from the still figure on the bed and met his eyes, saying,

"How long until he wakes, Severus?"

Severus shook his head,

"I don't know, Albus. It could be a few hours, or it could be a few days. It will depend on the severity of the internal damage. At this point, all we can do is wait."

Albus used his wand to bring a chair to him, sitting himself down in the chair, he said,

"I'll just sit with him a while, Severus…if you don't mind?"

Severus gestured with one hand, and nodded,

"Very well, Albus…Draco and I will leave you then. Summon me if you need anything, all right?"

Albus nodded, but his attention was all for the still figure on the bed. Severus gestured at Draco, who joined him by the door and they walked out together. Once the door closed, Albus allowed himself a moment of weakness, tear filled his eyes and he reached out a hand to gently stroke the hair away from Harry's face and whispered,

"Oh Harry…look what our need has done to you. Would that I could have kept you safer, kept you at Hogwarts with me…but now there is nothing for it except to deal with it……"


	8. The Fox Watching The Chicken House

Chapter 8 How does the Fox watch the Chicken house?

Severus looked up from the parchment he was reading to check on Harry's progress. Since relieving Albus nearly 4 hours ago, he'd given the boy three potions and eased him through as many nightmares. Sighing. Severus adjusted the covers around Harry, noting that Harry was still very pale. A hand coming to rest on his shoulder startled him, and not for the first time he cursed himself for not paying attention as a voice that was remarkably like his fathers whispered in his head, _:one of these days that's gonna get you killed, boy…: _Severus looked up into Draco's clear blue eyes and gave his god-son a half smile as he said,

"I didn't hear you enter the room, Draco…"

Draco looked worried as he said,

"Because you're tired, Severus…totally exhausted. You've been up with Potter almost non-stop for a week. You need to sleep…", Severus shook his head, but Draco went on, not allowing his guardian to interrupt, "YES, Severus…if you didn't hear me because you're so tired, how are you going to protect us if _HE_ comes calling? Or protect Potter? You can't do a thing for any of us if you're dead."

Severus really wanted to argue, but he couldn't. Draco was right…however, he couldn't leave Potter, and he said as much to Draco,

"You're correct, Draco…but desperate times require desperate measures…I can't leave Potter, and Albus needs rest as much as I do." Draco drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at his guardian, for one moment, the expression on his face reminded Severus of Lucius so strongly that he felt tears well up in his eyes and clog his throat. Draco said,

"Severus…please… I know you feel Potter is the only hope, and maybe you're correct….but I am perfectly capable of sitting here at Potter's side and waiting for him to wake up…it doesn't take a brilliant person to sit and shove ice chips down his gullet at half hour intervals…."

Severus shook his head, forcing the tears and the smile that Draco was causing away as he said,

"You're sure you would be all right sitting with Potter, Draco? If he wakes, you can summon me…"

Giving his guardian a contemptuous glare, Draco said,

"Of course I'm fine with it, Severus…if Potty wakes up, I'll come and get you. Otherwise, he'll still be here just like this after you've gotten some sleep…."

Trying to look stern, Severus said,

"Draco…do not tease Harry if he does wake up. I know the feeling you two share for one another, but right now, that must be set aside for the betterment of the entire Wizardling world……"

Smiling, Draco said, as he shooed his guardian out the door,

"Don't worry, Severus… Potty and I will be just fine….before you know it we'll be fast friends…."

As soon as Severus left the room, Draco used his wand to change the bedding to green and silver, petty? Yes. But after the emotions that were flowing through his heart and mind, it was better than nothing, and far less than he wished he could do. Sighing, Draco looked at the figure in the bed and sneered, thanks to Severus' intense care, Harry Potter looked much more human and healthy than he had when he'd arrived. The gauntness of his face, and though his body was hidden, Draco knew that too, had been filled out. Not totally healthy, but not on the verge of death. The bruises had faded to greenish blotches, and the broken cheek bones, nose and ribs were healed. According to Severus, those bruises hadn't been caused by any fist or backhand, they had been caused by other objects, Draco felt a surge of sympathy for Harry, despite his animosity…the Boy Who Lived really hadn't had a charmed life.

Draco frowned. Sympathy for Harry Potter was an alien concept to Draco. But then, despite some of the rumors to the contrary, parental abuse was also an alien concept to Draco. His father was…_HAD BEEN_, Draco's brow furrowed and he forced the tears away at the thought of his father. His father _HAD BEEN_ strict, so had his mother. And if he'd done something major, he'd been the recipient of punishment, but to be beaten? To have bruises left on his face and body? Broken bones? Never. As a matter of fact, once Draco had seen his father physically interfere with a father of one of his friends when he felt that father was too heavy handed in punishment. And while Draco had been sent to his room occasionally with out supper, he had never gone as long as Potter had been forced to go with out food. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a sound from the bed and he raised his eyes to meet Harry Potter's green eyes.

Forcing his face into it's familiar sneer, Draco said,

"Potter…awake at last, I see. Done with making a nuisance of yourself are you? "

Harry frowned, trying to make sense of the world he'd opened his eyes to. He'd dreamed that he'd died and gone to hell and been met by the Devil in the guise of Professor Severus Snape. Now he woke up in a strange place and found himself "baby-sat" by his worse enemy, Draco Malfoy. Confusion wasn't strong enough to explain his reaction. Trying to figure it out, he gazed at Draco as the other boy frowned and said,

"Potter? You're not going to do something inconvenient are you? Like die or something? Potter?". Draco's voice had risen in concern and Harry swallowed hard and started to answer this delusion that plagued him, but was stopped by Draco reaching out and placing his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Draco and managed to stammer,

"You're real? I'm not dreaming or dead, am I?"

Draco closed his eyes in relief and then opened them and said, trying to make his voice sneer as he said,

"No, Potter…you're still very much alive and a pain in my arse. Now hold on, Severus wanted me to get him as soon as you woke up….though I say, you might have given him a bit more time to sleep, seeing as how he's been running himself ragged caring for you all week…."

Harry frowned again and said,

"Sev…Snape? Snape's been taking care of me?"

Seeing Potter's shock, Draco smiled and stood, crossing his arms over his chest as he said,

"Yes, Potter…._PROFESSOR_ Snape's been caring for you, round the clock since he rescued you from those pathetic relatives of yours."

So intent were the two boys they neglected to see Albus Dumbledore enter the room. He watched the interplay and allowed himself a moments worry that this wouldn't work. Forcing that thought away from him, Albus smiled and said, walking to stand beside Draco,

"He certainly has, Harry….Severus and Draco have welcomed you into their home and have been caring for you like family for a week. How are you feeling, m'boy?"

Harry felt a thrill of totally inappropriate joy as he saw Draco pale under the Headmaster's hand, but that was soon dismissed from his mind as he hear what Dumbledore said. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to force himself to wake up, but when he re-opened his eyes, nothing was changed. Sighing he whispered,

"Headmaster…I don't know…I'm confused….what's going on…."

Draco shifted nervously under the Headmaster's gentle grip and swallowed hard, any come back to Potter totally forgotten as all thought fled his mind. One thought was front and center,

_:I will never get used to being **FRIENDLY** with the Headmaster….**NEVERNEVERNEVER:**_

And Harry, for his part stared at the gentle, friendly way the Headmaster greeted Malfoy, his arch rival and thought to himself,

_:This is just weird, I don't think I'll ever see anything more strange…..:_


	9. The White Rabbit

Chapter 9 The White Rabbit

Albus gently steered Draco away from the chair and said,

"Draco, why don't we let Severus sleep a bit longer, hmmm? Seeing as he has only just gotten to sleep at all. You and I can tend Harry, I believe. Why don't you go and fix us all some tea? Make Harry's with plenty of honey…all right?"

Draco grasped at anything that would get him out from the hand of the Headmaster and said,

"Of course, Headmaster…I'll pop into the kitchen and fetch some tea…excuse me please…", turning and heading for the door, he was relieved when Albus released him, after giving his shoulder one more gentle squeeze. Draco didn't look at either Albus or Harry Potter, just headed out of the room and down to the kitchen. Unconsciously, Draco swept off his shoulder, and shivered. He considered that the Headmaster had been trying to be comforting, and wondered if he had any idea how the Slytherins really felt about him.

_:Probably not…it's not like we make it a habit to tell anyone that we think the Headmaster is soft in the head and favors Gryfendore to the point of being highly unfair. Him being comforting is like being hugged by the Squid…you know he's just doing this in preparation for killing you . Though in Dumbledore's case, he won't kill us unless it's possible to die of boredom listening to him talk…:_

Amused at his own train of thought, Draco continued down the stairs to make tea.

Inside the room, Harry Potter lay, feeling weak and very confused as he gazed at Albus Dumbledore, finally he said,

"Headmaster? What's going on? Why has Snape been taking care of me? Where am I?"

Albus smiled at him and sat in the chair, as he said,

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry…and he's been caring for you because you needed it. Do you recall what your relatives were doing to you after you arrived at their home at the end of school?"

Harry nodded, his face paler than ever as he said, his voice barely above a whisper,

"Yeah…Uncle Vernon chaimed me to my bed. Aunt Petunia was gone and he didn't want me sneaking about, meeting my _freak friends_…", his voice held bitterness, but not anger and Albus hid his frown behind a carefully attentive face. He expected more emotion out of the boy and he was afraid that at some point that emotion was going to make itself known, to the detriment of all those around him. He didn't interrupt however and Harry continued, "He made sure I had water, but I only got a bit of food at a time…Uncle Vernon said he didn't want me to be strong enough to magic myself free. Then my cousin, Dudley started sneaking me food…a bit here and a bit there…then…", Harry's voice faded and he closed his eye. He didn't want to finish, but Albus laid a gentle hand on his shoulder through the blankets and said,

"Harry…I know this is difficult, however I do need to hear what occurred…"

Harry opened his eyes and gazed into the eyes of the Headmaster and said, his voice soft, but firm,

"Uncle Vernon caught Dudley sneaking me good and backhanded him…then he said that I must have cast some spell on Dudley and started hitting me…after that, I don't remember much until Snape…Professor Snape, I mean, showed up. I thought he was a dream or something, or…"

Albus squeezed his shoulder again and said,

"Harry…the marks on your face and body didn't come from being hit with a hand or fist…what did you uncle beat you with? "

Harry shrugged, surprised when it didn't hurt and said,

"A cane…one he'd had at school and given to Dudley." A hazy memory invaded Harry's mind and he paled even more as he opened his eyes and stared at Albus, saying, "Professor…I think I said some really bad things to Sn…Professor Snape. I think I told him he was the devil…or something….", Harry's cheeks took on a rush of color as he blushed. Albus chuckled a bit as he said,

"I know, Harry… don't worry, it's not something that's major. You're safe now and Professor Snape has been tending you. Your bruises are nearly gone, broken bones are healed and all you need do now is gain some strength back."

At that moment Draco walked in the door, carrying an overloaded tea tray. He was trying so hard not to spill anything that he had his tongue stuck out of his teeth and was biting it. Albus raised his wand and took control of the tray before Draco could spill it. Draco sighed, he hadn't really thought that he was going to make it. Albus smiled at Draco and said,

"Ahh, Draco….that tea smells heavenly. And I see you brought Harry's potion, as well…" A flick of his wand had the bottle of potion floating over to him and Albus grabbed it out of the air and pulled the stopped out, reaching for Harry to help him sit up. Draco moved to Potter's other side with only a slight hesitation and reached out to help steady him as he said,

"Better drink it quick Potter…the potion tastes like…", unable to come up with any flavor bad enough to describe the potion, Draco shrugged and gave Harry a look that said, ewwwwww….

Harry started to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Albus poured the potion down his throat. The taste was like nothing Harry had tasted before, nor ever wanted to taste again. He made a face and thought,

"Draco's right, this is horrid…"

Draco patted Harry's shoulder, commiserating with him, and Albus watched the two boys interact, with out a trace of the anger and hatred they usually expressed when in the same area. He thought to himself,

_:Hmmm, this might actually work. They do seem to have the capacity to be civil to each other at the very least…:_

At that moment, both Draco and Harry seemed to realize that they were acting out of character and Harry pulled away from Draco just as Draco let go and moved back, wiping his hands on his robes, as though he'd touched something nasty. Albus sighed, but said,

"Draco…would you get Harry a cup of tea, please? With honey…"

Harry sat back against the pillows the Headmaster had heaped behind him and said,

"Couldn't I have had honey in that potion?"

Draco actually laughed as he poured tea into a cup and added a dollup of honey, glancing back at Harry, he hesitated, then added another spoonful and said,

"Nope…Sev says that adding honey to a Strengthening Potion can actually make it a WEAKENING potion…"

Harry sighed and said,

"Are you sure he just doesn't say that because he likes making us drink potions that taste that bad?"

Draco turned to carry Harry's tea to him and frowned, because that though had more than once occurred to him, he handed Harry the teacup and said, honestly and with out his normal animosity,

"Yea, Potter, I've thought that too…", before he turned back and began to pour another cup of tea as he said, "Headmaster? How do you take your tea?"

Seeing Draco pouring tea, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, Harry had a moment of feeling like Alice in Wonderland…up was down, down was up and Draco Malfoy was being polite..Something was definitely wrong with this picture… Then Draco came over and offered the tea to the Headmaster and Albus was speaking, so Harry listened,

"Now boys…Severus is a potions master, he wouldn't force you to take a foul tasting potion unless it was in your best interest…"

Draco's eyes met Harry's and the two boys shared a perfect moment of unspoken communication. Not enemies in that instant, just two teenage boys both thinking the same thought,

_:Yeah, right:_


	10. Another Fine Mess

Chapter 10 Another Fine Mess

Harry sipped his tea, trying to wash the taste of the potion out of his mouth. The tea was sweet and warm and it coated his throat, lessoning the taste of the potion. Harry sighed and watched as Draco poured his own tea, added honey and turned around, belatedly Harry realized Draco was looking for a place to sit. Seeing no seat in the room except the chair the Headmaster occupied and the bed he himself reclined on, he thought, _:he wouldn't…:_

He did.

Draco glanced around the room, looking for a place to sit down and say only the occupied chair the Headmaster sat on and the bed itself. Sighing, he decided that since Severus had left him in charge of Potty, he had to stick around a bit longer, so he moved with his cup of tea and sat on the foot of the bed, his back against the footboard and gave Potter a haughty look that was meant to exert his absolute right to sit exactly where he was.

Albus watched the two boys and buried a smile. They had been in the same room for almost ½ an hour and they hadn't yet tried to kill each other. Dominance issues aside, the two boys had more in common then they understood.

"Headmaster?"

Albus was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's soft voice and he smiled at the boy and said,

"Yes, Harry?"

"When am I going back, sir?"

Before Albus could speak, Draco rolled his eyes and said,

"Geez, Potty…you that much of a suck up? It's only July, we don't go back to school over a month."

Harry glared at Draco, and before Albus could open his mouth, Harry snapped,

"I know that, Malfoy…I was asking the Headmaster when I'm going back to the Dursleys…"

Albus again prepared to answer, but Draco beat him to it. Blue eyes wide and surprised, Draco said,

"Blimey, Potter…are you simple minded? Those Muggles beat you, broke your bones and nearly killed you…why would you _WANT_ to go back to them?"

Glaring at Malfoy, Harry said,

"I don't WANT to go back to them, Malfoy…but they're the only family I have. If I don't go back there, where else am I supposed to go?"

Albus sat back and watched, letting the two boys continue their rather odd conversation with out interruption,

Draco glared right back at Harry,

"Geez, Potter…any bloody place would be better than living with those MUGGLES…"

Angry Harry lashed out, having no knowledge of what Draco had been through, he had no knowledge to with hold his next words,

"What, Malfoy, you want me to come live with your Mum and Dad at Malfoy Manner? You think that would be better than the DUrsleys?"

Albus watched Draco pale and knew those words had struck the young Slytherin like a knife to the heart. Albus sighed, children seemed to have a knack to hurt each other deeply with out any understanding of how they did it.

Draco glared at Harry, his eyes bright with unshed tears as he snapped,

"Shut up, Potter…you don't know what you're talking about. I can see why your relatives tried to kill you…maybe you had better go back there and let them finish the job…not like anyone else wants you, least,not anyone else still alive……"

Albus set his tea aside and sat up, this was getting really ugly, really quickly. Just as Albus prepared to speak, Harry snapped, almost yelling, as he came to his knees, as though preparing to attack Draco, who was half way to his feet,

"Shove off, Malfoy…at least there were people who cared about me, and didn't want me as a status symbol….or a gift to Volde…"

Before Albus could say a word, a quiet voice sounded causing both Harry and Draco to freeze in mid movements,

"ENOUGH. Mr Malfoy AND Mr Potter, you will both cease and desist at once. "

Everyone in the room turned to see Severus Snape enter the room, his normally pristine black robes looked as though he'd slept in them, which he had. He gave both of the boys, AND Albus, a look that quelled any further hurtful words and continued,

"Headmaster, I'm surprised at you…you're the adult here and I would have expected you to insist on more decorous actions from everyone concerned."

Albus' eyes widened, but he said nothing, shocked into speechlessness. And giving him once final glare, Severus turned to the boys,

"Draco, you've spilled tea on the bed, please fetch clean sheets and blankets and a pair of pajamas for Harry. Harry, unless you've become an exhibitionist in the past few weeks, I suggest you sit down until Draco retrieves a set of pajamas for you."

Draco moved to the cuppord to fetch the bedding and Harry looked down, realizing for the first time he was wearing nothing except the bedding. Grasping the blanket to his body, he blushed bright red and sat down, saying not a word. Draco left the bedding on the footboard and left the room, returning a moment later with a new pair of pajamas, still in the package. He offered the pajamas to Severus who raised an eyebrow and said,

"I have no need of them, Draco…perhaps you might give them to the person they are intended for?" Draco's eyes widened, but he said nothing instead he stalked to Harry and thrust the PJs at him, glaring all the while. Forgetting to be embarrassed, Harry glared back as he grabbed the package.

Severus cleared his throat and said,

"Harry, I believe you own Draco a thank you for fetching those for you…"

Eyes wide, Harry stared at Severus, and Severus folded his arms around over his chest and glared right back until Harry turned back to Draco and spat,

"THANK YOU, Malfoy"

When Draco didn't immediately reply, Severus cleared his throat again, but before he could speak, Draco sighed and sneered,

"You're welcome, Potter."

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dumbledore, who was still staring at him in shock. Severus felt a sudden desire to throw himself on his knees and beg Albus' pardon…but he squared his shoulders and met Albus' eyes and said,

"And you, Albus…you owe both boys an apology. They have no idea how hurtful they were being to each other, but you do…and you allowed it to go on. Don't you have something to say?"

Blue eyes widened even more and Albus considered turning Severus over his knee. His eyes narrowed at his former student and the man who was like a son to him, but a part of his mind reminded him that he was indeed guilty of what Severus accused him of. So, he sighed and said,

"Severus, you're absolutely correct. I should have interceded before your arrival. Harry, Draco." he turned to face them and gave them both a half smile as he said, "I'm sorry, to both of you.".

Harry and Draco both stayed frozen in place and only the sudden tapping of Severus foot made them realize he was waiting on them to speak, almost in unison, the two boys said,

"Itsokay…."

Severus nodded and said,

"Good. Now that's settled, I'll answer your question, Harry…you will not be returning to your Aunt and Uncle's home. You will, in fact be staying here, with Draco and I for the rest of the summer…."

Eyes wide, Harry stammered,

"I will?"

Frowning, thinking he'd heard wrong, Draco said,

"He is?"

And the final words, every bit as shocked as the boys issued from Dumbledore,

"Oh my…"


	11. Two Steps Forward

CHAPTER 11: Two Steps Forward…

After the events in Harry's room, Severus took Draco with him to the kitchen to prepare some supper. Severus pulled the bread from the oven as Draco assembled bowls, saucers and glasses of pumpkin juice, and none to gently either. Severus winced as Draco slammed a bowl down hard for the sixth or seventh time. Sighing, Severus turned to Draco and said,

"All right, Draco…rather that taking your anger out on the cutlery or dishes, why not tell me what's bothering you?"

Dropped the spoons on the tray, Draco glared at Severus and said,

"Anger? Gee, what could I possibly have to be angry about, _PROFESSOR_? "

Severus sighed again and said, softly

"Draco, please…I know that you and Potter have personal issues, but we've discussed this…there aren't any other options."

Now it was Draco's turn to sigh as he said,

"I know, Sev….I know. It' s just…"

Severus waited, but when Draco didn't continue, Severus said,

"Yes, Draco?"

Draco was looking anywhere except at Severus, and blushing as he said, softly,

"We've just gotten used to this, Sev…and now Potter is going to take…"

Severus cocked his head to the side as Draco's real fear was suddenly very clear to him. Severus stepped forward and placed both his hands on Draco's shoulders and turned him toward himself, using his thumbs to raise Draco's chin so he could look into Draco's eyes he said,

"Draco, you are my god-son. You have always been my god-son, and now you are my SON. Potter…_Harry's_ presence will change nothing between us. I swear that to you. Taking Harry in is the only thing we can do…it's the slytherin thing to do. " This made Draco smile and Severus gave him a small smile as well as he continued, "After all, the best way to be safe is to keep your friends and your enemies close to you, in front of you preferably.

I'm not asking you to put Harry on a pedestal. In fact, I'm not asking you to treat him any differently than anyone else, what I am asking you to do is to give this a chance. It's just a few weeks until we return to school, surely you can do this for that long?".

Draco sighed,

"I guess, Sev. As long as Po…_HARRY_ isn't going to interfere with our life too much, I guess I can deal with it. I suppose it might be interesting, actually…maybe we can have a Quiddich game …" seeing Severus' expression, Draco hurried to add, "after he's better, of course. Just for fun, you know."

Severus raised an eyebrow, letting Draco know that he understood exactly what the young Slytherin was thinking. But he said nothing on the subject, instead he turned and picked up the bowls, moving to the pot brewing on the stove as he said,

"Fine, Draco…as long as you're polite and do not try to do damage, I'll say nothing. Just try, all right? Now, please cut the bread and place 2 pieces on each plate."

Smirking, Draco turned to do as Severus asked, but instead of picking up the hot pad, he grabbed the pan and immediately yelled as he dropped the pan. Severus dropped the bowls to the counter as he exclaimed,

"Draco…let me see."

Draco had his injured hand in his mouth, sucking on the burn, eyes wide as Severus reached for his wrist, he wimpered. Severus frowned, worried as he took Draco's hand and turned it over. The fingers were red and blisters were forming as Severus watched. Stepping over to the sink, Severus put Draco's hand under the water, running the cooling water over Draco's burn.

"Keep your hand under the water while I get something", he instructed as he strode over to a cabinet and rummaged through it for a few minutes. Draco stood as he was instructed, letting the water cool the burning fingers until Severus came back with two bottles in his hand. Taking Draco's hand from the water, he used his wand to dry the hand with cool air, then applied a drop of potion to each burn. Draco sighed as the pain immediately faded, as the blisters healed and the redness faded. Taking the second bottle, Severus poured a bit into a small silver bowl and then placed Draco's fingers in the bowl, saying,

"Keep those in there for a few minutes, I'll tell you when you can remove it. "

Draco nodded, his face pale and Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as he said, "It will be fine, Draco…this potion will take the burn out and heal the damage to the skin. Let me get dinner ready and I'll check the wounds again".

Again Draco nodded and watched as Severus used his wand to slice the break and place two slices on each place along with a bowl of Stew. Adding salt and pepper, napkins and spoons to the tray, he then turned to Draco and said, "now, let me see that".

Draco obediently took his fingers from the potion and Severus took his hand gently, once again drying the fingers and examining them. Smiling at Draco he teased,  
"all better, Draco…and just in time to avoid the work. For that, I'll have you do the supper dishes after we eat."

Pretending outrage, Draco put on a haughty face he was so accustomed to as he teased back,

"But Professor, I was gravely injured making this food! Surely I might have a few days to recover from my brush with death…"

Severus chuckled and said,

"Nice try, Draco…but I've seen you take more damage from a Quiddich game. Now bring the pumpkin juice and let's go. "

Grinning back, Draco picked up the second tray and the two began making their way to the room of the Boy Who Lived."


	12. One Step Back

CHAPTER 12: One Step Back

Once Severus and Draco had left the room, Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, furious,

"Professor, you can't honestly expect me to stay here, with _**SNAPE**_?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry…" interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry continued on as though Dumbledore hadn't spoken, "And _MALFOY_ as well? What makes you think I'll be safer here than with the Dursley's?

Taking advantage of Harry's pause to breath, Dumbledore said,

"Harry, I do not believe that Professor Snape will do anything to injure you; nor do I believe that he will allow you to be injured while in his care."

"He _HATES ME_! They _BOTH_ do!"

Dumbledore looked sternly at Harry, as he said, softly, "I trust Professor Snape, Harry…implicitly. "

"WHY?!?!?! What makes you trust him? You KNOW what he was…"

"Enough, Harry…", though he never raised his voice, his tone immediately silenced Harry's words. "Harry, I do not at this time intend to give you reasons as to why I trust Severus. You will have to trust me in this, but I am more sure than I have been of anything in my long and illustrious life. Do you trust me, Harry?"

Harry paused, his belief in Dumbledore at war with his distrust of Snape and Malfoy. Finally, he spoke again, on a slightly different subject,

"But why Malfoy, Professor? What's he doing here? "

Dumbledore hesitated, on one hand, he had no desire to share Draco's private life with Harry, or anyone else. However, since Draco knew something private about Harry, it seemed only fair to put Harry on the same level. Finally he said,

"Draco lives here, now Harry."

"With Sna…Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Harry, with Severus. Severus is his God-Father and now he is legally Draco's guardian, his father if you will."

Harry frowned, this was too complicated for him, shaking his head, he said,

"But Professor, Draco has parents…"

Dumbledore sighed, his eyes bright as he said,

"Lucius and Narcissa are dead, Harry…they were killed by Voldemort for refusing him something he wanted…"

Harry frowned more as he said, softly,

"But there were Deatheaters, Professor…I saw…"

Dumbledore looked stern again as he said,

"Harry, they refused to give Voldemort their only child and he killed them. Severus has thus far managed to keep Draco safe, but it is far from a sure thing. At this point, Draco is in as much danger from Voldemort as you are…

I must request that you keep in mind that Draco has recently lost his parents, something I am sure that you can understand. I ask that you keep this in mind when interacting with him."

Looking stunned, Harry merely nodded, not knowing what strange world he had ended up in and not sure he wished to remain.

"All right, Professor…", and silently to himself, _but if he so much as looks at me wrong I'll hex him into next week and let Snape fetch him…_


	13. Revalations

CHAPTER 13: Revalations

Harry stuck his head arounda the door and saw a relatively normal appearing kitchen. Sighing, he entered te room and looked around, glad to find himself still alone.

He'd been here at Snape's for a week and physically he felt nearly as good as he had at the bigginning of summer. And he had to admit, despite Snape seeming to be standoffish, no one had hurt him, not even Malfoy. While far from warm, Snape was nearly kind to him and Malfoy, despite some thinly veiled sarcasm, was nearly human.

And Harry had to admit if only to himself, that he hadn't exactly been innocent either. The second day after he'd woken up, Harry had tricked Draco into eating one of Fred and George's prank candies that caused Draco's skin and hair to become red and gold for several hours.

In response, Draco had put a potion in Harry's tea that caused him to speak in a high falsetto voice for several hours. Snape seemed mer amused by the pranks then concerned and merely cautioned the boys against doing permanent damage to one another.

Remembering, Harry smiled. It wasn't that bad here, really, and he'd never thought he'd think that. Besides, Professor Dumbledore visited nearly every day and Harry found Draco's discomfort around the Headmaster hilarious.

Harry began searching for something to eat, and continued thinking. Besides, Draco excelled at Potions, not strange, when you consider who his god-father was. Once Severus had found out Harry hadn't completed his Potions summer work, he's assigned Draco to tutor Harry. Despite the initial argument, Draco had proven to be a decent tutor and Harry found himself actually enjoying potions. Two days into the tutoring, Harry had discovered that Draco had been having trouble with Transfiguration, so he began helping him in return.

Working together, the boys developed a grudging respect for each other. Finding a loaf of bread and a container of meat and began making himself a sandwich. He admitted to himself that he still didn't trust Snape or Malfoy, but he did trust Dumbledore.

"You know, if you'd told me you were hungry I'd have made you something…"

Harry spun around to find Draco leaning against the door jam, arms crossed, familiar smirk on his face. Harry grew pale, shoving his partially eaten sandwich behind him as he snapped,

"Why? So you could poison it or give me an illusion? "

Draco frowned and said, speaking slowly as though to a simpleton and moving closer to Harry,

"Nooooo, so you didn't have to get up and make the Headmaster and Severus worry that you were doing too much… Merlin, Potter…if I wanted to poison you, I've had plenty of chances."

Harry frowned,

"When?"

Shaking his head, Draco began to fix his own sandwich and said,

"Potter, you do know that many poisons can be administered in the steam from a potion, correct?"

Harry paled even more, but determined to stand his ground, turned back to his sandwich nad said,

"Where's Sev….Snape anyway?"

Draco frowned,

"At a meeting, I assume."

Harry glanced at Draco's worried face and said, puzzled,

"A meeting? With who?"

Draco stated incredulously,

"Who do you think, Potter?"

Reality dawned and Harry's eyes widened,

"He's meeting with Voldemort?"

Draco winced and said,

"He was summoned, Potter. You know he's a double agent and right now he's trying to keep us…" here Draco pointed between himself and Harry, "…safe."

Harry frowned,

"Isn't it dangerous? What if Voldemort uses Versatium on him? He could tell Voldemort where we are…"

Draco glared at Harry,

"Give it a rest, Potter. Yeah, it's dangerous…_FOR SEVERUS_! More than once I've seen Sev come home injured. The Dark Lord doesn't like to be thwarted, and he takes it on anyone near."

Harry frowned deeper,

"Severus is getting hurt to keep us safe? That doesn't sound like him"

Angry now, sandwich forgotten, Draco twirled on Harry,

"YES, Potter, it DOES sound like him. But how would you know? Even now, when he puts himself, and me, at risk, he took you in, healed you, cared for you and never bloody asked for anything, not even a thank you. He's been nothing but nice to you, even when you've been a rude little prat.

You know what, here…have my sandwich too…I've lost my appetite."

And with that, Draco shoved his sandwich into Harry's hand and stormed out of the room, leaving Harry to stare after him. Looking down at the sandwich, Harry realized he'd eaten his sandwich already while Draco had been talk, no, he corrected himself, LECTURING him. Harry thought that would make him mad, but instead it made him think…had he really been misjudging Snape? And Malfoy?

Harry began to eat the sandwich, as he heard the front door open. Going to the door, he looked out and saw Snape putting his cloak on a hook in the foyer. Snape _was_ looking tired, Harry noted, as Snape limped toward the library. Harry followed and heard Draco exclaim,

"SEV! You're back! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Draco, just fine. Are you and Harry all right?". And Harry noted that Snape's voice sounded raspy and tired

Draco hesitated, then said,

"We're both fine, Severus. Potter was up for a while and had something to eat. He seems better…"

"Good. I'm glad you two are at least trying to get along…"

Draco changed the subject,

"How was it tonight?"

A sigh from Severus,

"Better than some. He's preoccupied with the failure of some of his DeathEaters to find Harry…so his attentions are mostly diverted from you, and from me. Since he realizes that until we return to school, I have no way to maintain a watch on Harry. "

Severus most have done something else, because Draco said,

"You're sore, Severus…Crucio?"

Another sigh from Severus,

"Yes, but only once, Draco. Don't worry so much, I know what I'm doing."

Draco said nothing and Harry heard pages in a book being turned, so he headed , after a brief hesitation, to the kitchen, intending to make some tea. For all of them.


	14. Amends

CHAPTER 14: Amends

The sound of a tea service rattling alerted Severus to the new presence entering the room. Carefully, he grabbed his wand, but seeing it was Harry, and noticing that he was carrying a heavily laden tea tray, Severus used his wand to levitate the tray out of Harry's hands and set it down on a round tea table. Severus stood, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke, eyes downcast,

"I thought you might like some tea, Professor."

Severus couldn't help but smile a little as he glanced over the tea tray and noticed that the tray was over burdened; as a matter of fact, it looked like there was enough food to feed the entire Hogwarts staff. Keeping his voice carefully gently, Severus merely said,

"Thank you Harry…that was very thoughtful. The tea is much appreciated. Draco, why don't you pul up some chairs while Harry pours the tea."

Smirking, Draco arranged three chairs around the small round table. Harry prepared the tea, adding dollups of honey to his and Draco's cups and some brandy to Severus'.

All three sat down and filled their plates with scones, fresh fruit, muffins and biscuits that Harry had prepared. Severus picked up his tea, watching the two boys over the rim. Typical teen age boys, they said little in the presence of food. Severus smiled as he took a sip, and began to choke. Through watering eyes, he saw both boys leap to their fee, eyes wide in shock and terror. Severus choked as he managed to wave a hand at them both, managing to croak,

"I'm all right, boys. I'm all right."

Draco glared at Harry and said,

"Potter! What did you do to him?"

Eyes wide, Harry said,

"I don't know! I just…"

Severus managed a deeper breath and said, voice still hoarse,

"Enough Draco, Harry simply put some brandy in my tea and I was unprepared. Harry, it was a very good idea, but next time, perhaps a tad less?

Eyes still wide, Harry nodded and both boys sat down, but neither went back to their tea. Sighing, Severus said,

"If you two are going to simply glare at each other, perhaps you should both excuse yourselves from this excellent tea…"

Draco smirked and said,

"So, Potter…how's the potions coming?"

Harry shot back,

"About as good as your transfiguration, Malfoy."

"Enough, both of you.", Severus never raised his voice, but there was a hint of steel in the mild tone. Both Harry and Draco sat back, as Severus said,

"Draco, since you're Harry's tutor, you're responsible for his progress, so why don't you tell me how he's doing…"

Placed in the hot seat, Draco said,

"Uhm…"

Raising an eyebrow at Draco, Severus said,

" _UHM _is neither a word, nor a report, Draco. "

"Actually, Severus, Pot….Harry's doing pretty well. It's not understanding that he's had a problem with, really. He lacks patience to brew potions, because he wishes to be more active. However, he's developing it, and improving."

Harry stared at Draco, surprised, that the Slytherin had been so positive. So surprised was he that when Severus addressed his next question to him, he answered truthfully without thinking,

"And Harry, is Draco improving in transfiguration?"

"Yeah, Professor, he's really doing well. I think Draco just needs to see te reason behind doing something. Once he understands the why, he's able to do it"

Now Draco's eyes widened and Severus smiled,

"Good, very good. I'm glad you can help each other. Now Harry, since we're not at school, why don't we drop the Professor, shall we?"

Harry appeared speechless, but managed finally to say,

"You want me to call you….call you… Severus?", the very thought seemed to make Harry panic. Severus smiled, a true smile and said

"If you like Harry. Severus is my name, after all."

Still nearly speechless, Harry looked toward Draco as if seeking assistance, but Draco just smirked at him, then said sarcastically,

"Come ON Harry…you can do it! Say it with me now…SEV…ER…US…. Come on…."

Harry frowned, but before the boys could start again, Severus said, with another genuine smile,

"Enough Draco…leave Harry alone, if he really wants to call me professor, he may. It's up to him. "

Many thoughts chased each other through Harry's mind, but the primary one was that Draco had been correct. Snape had taken him in, and asked nothing in return. As Draco shrugged, and went back to his tea and Severus nodded at him, before picking up his cup again, Harry said, decision made,

"Thank you, Sev…Severus. But I have a question…."

Severus sipped his tea and nodded at him to continue,

"At Hogwarts….you're so…, " Harry hesitated then forced the words out, "so different…so mean…"

Severus nodded, and placed his cup back into his saucer as he tried to find the words,

"Harry, I have been very hard on you, but I honestly do have a reason. I know that my attitude seems to you to be cruel, and I'm sorry for that. But I believed, and still believe that, in order for you to fulfill your destiny, you had to be strong. I know you had a very bad beginning to your life, but once you came back to the Wizardling world, everyone wanted to cosset and protect you, to wrap you in cotton wool. And if they had done that, do you honestly think you would have enough strength to stand up to the Dark Lord?"

Harry began to answer, to tell Snape that of course he would have…then he stopped and really thought about it…being persecuted by Snape, had helped him build up his confidence, to develop his talents in sheer stubborn rebellion. Considering things from a new angle, and with new information, he was forced to admit that had Snape not been so horrid, he might not have developed the survival instinct he had.

Shaking his head, Harry said,

"I don't know…maybe, but I don't know. Maybe you're right. But that's not the only reason, is it? You hated my dad…"

Severus nodded, meeting Harry's eyes as he said,

"Yes, I did hate your father, Harry. And I have to admit, seeing everyone pet you and treat you like you could do no wrong, when you broke every rule that was placed in front of you, it reminded me of your father and my feelings for him. I know you love your father, but my memories are less nice."

Harry nodded,

"I know that he and Sirrius were pretty nasty to you, Severus. I…I saw some of what they did and it was wrong…and I'm sorry, though I know that won't help much."

Severus nodded, his eyes were suddenly bleary and he blinked rapidly before saying,

"It means a great deal, Harry, a great deal. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry that I appeared cruel to you. I had your best interests at heart…"

Harry nodded, then looked over at Draco, who was watching the exchange with an interested expression, which reminded Harry of something else.

"Professor, it wasn't just me you treated badly…why did you favor Slytherin so much…"

Draco smirked as he said,

"Thought that was obvious, Harry…cause we're the best. "

Before Harry could respond, Severus said,

"Harry, as badly as you were treated I think you'll understand what I'm going to tell you. A great many of your fellow students who were sorted into Slytherin had upbringings as bad as yours. And they, like you, found ways to survive. When you're made a Head of House, it falls to you to care for the students in your house, to become a substitute parent for them during the school sessions. For many of the Slytherin students, I became the first benign parent figure they had ever had.

These are troubled times, Harry…and from experience I can tell you that if a student feels unwelcome, or unwanted they seek a place where they can be wanted…and people like the Dark Lord are experienced in making everyone feel they are wanted. Once he has you, of course, that changes and you find out that he cares only for himself, not for anyone else. In order to try and intercede with my students, it has become necessary for me to make the students feel wanted with out losing them to the darkness." Severus paused, the next statement wasn't one he wished to say out loud, but he felt that he had no choice, so he continued, " And Harry…one me thing…as I'm sure you've realized, I'm working as a double agent for both Dunmbledore and the Dark Lord. In order to convince the Dark Lord of my loyalty, it has become necessary for me to appear to favor those in my own house above all others. Do you understand?"

Harry considered all that Severus had said, then nodded. He did understand, though he thought there had to be another way. He said,

"Do you hate me, Severus?"

"No, Harry…I do not hate you. In truth, I am proud of all you have accomplished and all that you will accomplished. You bear a great weight on your shoulders, Harry, one that you shouldn't have to bear. "

Harry turned to Draco and said, deciding that it would be better to clear the air, once and for all,

"And you, Mal…Draco? Do you hate me?"

Draco began to sneer at him, but a look at the expression on Severus' face stopped him, and he said,

"I don't hate you, Pot…Harry. I envy you…you're famous, and you've got so many people who care about you… But I guess I'm also mad at you for ignoring me…"

Harry frowned,

"What? When did I ignore you, Draco?"

Draco sighed, blushing as he said, softly,

"The first day at Hogwarts…I offered you my hand and you turned me down. "

"You were running down my new friend…and you were so arrogant about being a pureblood…Wait, was that an act too?"

Draco shook his head and said,

"No, Harry..I AM proud of being a pureblood…and I don't think that Mud…", at a stern glance from Severus stopped him mid word, and he continued, looking sheepish, "Muggle borns should be trained with the Purebreds.

My family is centuries old, Harry…and I'm proud of my heritage."

Harry shook his head,

"Being proud of your heritage is fine, Draco…but that doesn't mean others are less than you…"

Draco shrugged,

"I don't want to argue with you, Harry…but I disagree. But my heritage is all I have now…now that my parents are gone…"

Draco wiped his eyes, pretending to scratch his forhead. Harry watched him for a moment, and then said,

"I'm sorry about our parents, Draco…but at least you have some memories of your parents…and you know they died because they loved you…"

Draco nodded,

"Yours did to, Harry….your folks loved you enough to die for you, just like mine. And I'm sorry you don't remember them."

Both boys were silent and Severus said,

"The two of you have a great deal in common, boys…try to remember that when you're going for each other's throats. "

Both boys nodded, looking down at their plates, neither knowing how do deal with this new turn of events. Having been enemies for so long, they had no idea how to be nice to one another. But having heard the other's words, they couldn't be unheard and both knew that things in their lives had changed forever.


	15. Moving Forward

Chapter 15 Moving Forward

"Draco, Harry…if you continue throwing those at each other, neither of you will have any supper…"

Harry and Draco both froze, arms raised with a carrot in each hand. The ground around the two boys was littered with pieces and parts of carrots. Severus stood at the stove, his back to the two boys as he stirred a pot. Draco and Harry looked at each other and Draco whispered,

"Sometimes I think he has eyes in the back of his head…"

Harry nodded and said,

"Yeah…"

Turning, Severus raised an eyebrow at his eyes and smiled a little as he said,

"No, boys…however, I was at one time the same age you two are now…so it doesn't take much imagination to know you're up to something…and since I began preparing supper with a bushel of carrot and now have barely enough to add to the pot, it's rather obvious as to what you two are doing behind my back. Now…clean up the kitchen, please. While I go and check on the potions I'm brewing…"

And with that, Severus strode toward the door, despite not wearing his robes, Harry and Draco had no problem seeing them billowing out around him. At the door, Severus paused and said,

"Also, neither of you seem capable of keeping your thoughts to yourself…it's rather easy to read both your minds…"

Draco and Harry stood eyeing first their disappearing back of Severus Snape, then each other before Draco said, hesitantly,

"You don't think he was REALLY using Legilimency, do you?"

Harry frowned and thought a minute before he said,

"I…don't…..KNOW….but I wouldn't put it past him, would you?"

Draco, eyes still wide, shook his head quickly, but said nothing, as both boys stared after their guardian.

Two hours later, Severus set a wooden bowl with salad down on the table and called over his shoulder,

"Boys…are you two about done washing up? I for one would like to eat before the food goes stone cold."

In the small bathroom, Draco and Harry took turns washing their hands and then Draco waited as Harry, who was last, dried off the sink and counter. Together the two boys headed down the hall toward the dining room, Draco shoved Harry, who responded with a punch to the arm. Roughhousing, the two walked down the hall, passing the open door to the sitting room. Neither noticed the green fire in the fireplace as Harry skipped forward toward the dining room and Draco, laughing, raised his fist to toss the water he was carrying at Harry. Both boys were started as a familiar voice shouted,

"GIT! Watcher Harry!"

Draco yelped as another body his him, knocking him into the wall as a woman's voice shouted shrilly,

"RONALD!"

Harry turned and raised his wand, shouting a

"Petrificus Totalis" as Draco slid down the wall and Ron Weasley, his eyes wide and startled, fell over in a full body bind. Severus' quiet voice snapped,

"MR WEASLEY! MR POTTER! WHAT is the meaning of this?"

Harry ignored Ron's startled expression as he moved to Draco's side and offered him his hand, saying,

"Draco…you okay?"

Nodding, then shaking his head, Draco said,

"Yeah, Harry…..just startled me is all…" Draco took Harry's offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Molly Weasley stood staring in shock at the scene before her, and Ron lay on the ground, his eyes looked like he'd just seem Voldemorte and Dumbledore hugging. Severus stepped over and nodded at Molly, then turned to the boys and said,

"Would somebody care to tell me what happened here?", his voice was cold, his black eyes snapping as he took in the three boys. As he was speaking, two more people stepped through the fireplace and he merely glanced at Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, who both froze, staring at the scene before them.

Harry shrugged, he knew that Severus wasn't really angry, though he was irritated. Harry said,

"I don't know, Severus…Draco and I were heading to supper when Ron….", Harry hesitated, not wanting to admit out loud that Ron had attacked Draco. Green eyes met ice blue ones and Draco, in his customary sneer said,

"Weasley must have tripped over his own feet, Severus…he was in such a hurry to see Harry, he ran into me…just clumsy"

Harry's green eyes thanked Draco, who shrugged at him, then turned his attention back to Severus, who frowned at them, then glanced over at Molly, who gave a tiny shake of her head. Nodding, Severus said,

"Then, perhaps, Harry, you'd be so kind as to remove the bind from Mr Weasley so we can all go in and have supper? I for one am hungry. And since I KNOW that both you and Draco are ALWAYS hungry, I can't imagine you two not wanting supper as soon as possible."

Harry grinned at Severus as he removed the bind and then said,

"We can't help it, Severus…we're growing boys…."

Severus snorted, which made Ron freeze in his attempt to get to his feet, and said,

"Considering the amount you and Draco eat, you'll soon be growing OUT instead of UP, Harry…."

Draco grinned too and said,

"But Severus, you said yourself that Harry and I could use some more weight….", and Draco offered his hand to Ron, trying to keep his expression friendly. AS he half expected, Ron shied away from his hand, but before he could say anything, or remove his hand, Molly Weasley snapped, RONALD WEASLEY! Don't you DARE act like a..a…BRAT!"

Ron, his face turning as red as his hair, grudgingly accepted Draco's offered hand and allowed the blond to help him to his feet, As soon as he was upright, he snatched his hand away from Draco and wiped it on his robes. Before Molly could say anything, as it was obvious from the stormy expression on her face, Severus cleared his throat and said,

"Come along then, everyone…supper will get cold…"

Grinning, Draco and Harry exchanged a look before darting around Severus and into the dining room as Draco said,

"Gee, Professor…even if it did, you know how to warm it up don't you?"

Harry, not to be outdone, called over his shoulder with a grin, as he ducked into the dining room,

"Yea, Professor…you ARE a wizard, aren't you?"

Severus' only answer was a narrowing of his eyes that promised retaliation later, as he turned to look at Ron, who was standing and staring at the doorway, apparently in shock, Deciding against giving Ron anymore shocks, Severus bit out, snarkily,

"Well, Mr Weasley? Are you going to enter the dining room or stand out here and stare with your mouth open? I guarantee you, that expression is not the most attractive one I've seen on your face…", then with a slightly evil smile, he finished, "though I suppose it isn't the LEAST attractive I've seen either…." Ron turned his eyes toward Professor Snape, eyes wide, but he didn't move. Finally, Severus snapped, "NOW, Mr Weasely! GO!". Ron went.

As soon as Ron disappeared following Draco and Harry, Molly Weasley stepped up close to Severus and said, her voice filled with emotion,

"Severus…I don't think I've ever seen those two boys as happy as they are here!".

Severus frowned and said, hoping ferverently that Molly wouldn't decide to HUG him, "I doubt happy is a good adjective, Molly, considering the current situations…however, I do believe they are settling rather well. " Turning his attention to the Headmaster, Severus continued, "Have you decided where Harry will stay yet, Headmaster? "

Albus smiled at Severus,

"I have to agree with Molly, Severus…I think you've done an amazing job with both the boys. I see no reason that Harry can't stay right here…at least through the rest of the summer." Severus tried to keep the happiness down…praise from Albus always had that effect on him. Frowning, Severus said,

"I can think of several reasons, Albus…one in particular. Have you forgotten what I am?"

ALbus shook his head, his smile never waivered,

"Not at all, Severus…I have forgotten NOTHING…", a glance at Severus assured Albus he'd understood the sentiment, "however, I believe that moving Harry now would have a detrimental effect on Harry, as well as Draco…"

"Why not allow me to worry about my own godsosn, Albus? I assure you…"

But Albus continued speaking as though Severus hadn't interrupted him, "AND you, Severus."

Surprise etched across Severus' features as he said,

"ME?"

Albs smiled, "Yes, YOU…..I think the current situation is good for all three of you."

"Yes, I agree…for what it's worth, Severus, I've never seen any of you this…content!", Arthur spoke softly, as Severus glared at him.

Frowning, Severus snapped,

"And if HE finds out what is happening? If HE finds out that I am currently in control of the boy he desperately wants to kill?"

His blue eyes twinkling, Albus said,

"Oh, I think that Voldemort SHOULD find out….In deed, I think you should tell him….."

Now all three adults were staring at Albus in varying stages of shock, finally Severus found the ability to speak had returned to him and said,

"ALbus, have you lost what mind you still possessed?"

ALbus actually chuckled as he said,

"For all our sakes, I ferverently hope not, Severus."

Forcing calmness, Severus softly snapped,

"Then would you care to EXPLAIN that last statement, Albus?"

ALbus was saved from replying by a voice from the dining room, obviously intended to reach the adult ears,

"Harry, I certainly HOPE that at least ONE of the ADULTS in there is a competent wizard…because despite Severus' hurry to get us in here, I believe they've wasted so much time that our supper IS stone cold….." Followed by Harry's amused voice,

"Well, Draco….I think that at least Mrs Weasley can cast a warming charm….maybe we should have someone run out and get some rememberalls….is appears that the ADULTS have totally forgotten that there are STARVING kids in here…….."

Albus smiled,

"Perhaps we should discuss this AFTER supper, Severus? It appears that the children are impatient…."

Signing, Severus nodded and turned on his heel, stalking into the dining room. Once there, however, he could not hold back the smile that appeared on his face. Draco and Harry were sitting in their customary places, with Ron on the same side as Harry, as far from Draco as he could get. Someone, most likely Harry and Draco had set out plates, bowls and glasses, arranged the bread on two plates and set out containers of pumpkin juice, tea and wine. Both Draco and Harry were smiling, obviously proud of themselves, so Severus said,

"Very nice boys…thank you for putting gout supper. Albus, Arthur, Molly…if you'd care to take a seat." He moved to the head of the table, and pulled the chair back, watching with amusement as Ron's eyes widened at their close proximity. Then he used his want to give each of the boys a brief shock, saying, "Boys, we have a lady at the table….manners dictate that you STAND until she's seated…."

Draco and Harry both stood quickly, but Ron sat, frowning,

"A lady? Where? All I see is Mum…."

Molly Weasly looked outraged, her eyes narrowed as Ron paled, apparently recognizing that he was in serious trouble. Quickly he stood as Albus held Mrs Weasley's chair for her to sit , the moved to take his own place.

After the meal, Molly Weasley sat back, smiling at Severus as she said,

"That was delicious, Severus! Thank you so much for inviting us! You'll have to give me the recipe for that stew!"

Severus nodded, his expression careful as he said,

"Of course, Molly…There isn't much difference between potion brewing and cooking…the stew is an old family recipe, but I'd be happy to share it with you. "

Trying to keep his voice low, Ron leaned over and said to Harry,

"Harry…can we go somewhere and talk?"

Harry hesitated, knowing that it was usually Draco and his chore to clear the table and do the dishes, and Draco grinned at him,

"Go on, Harry…I'll do the dishes today…but you owe me, Potter!"

Grinning, Harry said,

"I don't think so, Draco! I remember the LAST time I OWED you! I'm not repeating THAT experience, thank you very much!"

To the confused expressions around the table, Severus, who was smiling slightly said,

"Harry learned that being in debt to a Slytherine is not ever an easy or good thing….Harry wanted to watch a certain television show, but it was Draco's evening to choose…so Draco offered to trade his night, but told Harry that he'd "owe me". Harry, it was, what, a week before you were able to choose a show again?"

Grinning, Harry said,

"Yea, Severus….at week…..AT LEAST… and it was only because Draco took pity on me…"

"I did NOT take PITY on your, Harry! I just got tired of hearing you whine!"

"I DO NOT WHINE"

"DO TOO'

"DO NOT!"

Before the argument could esculate, despite the grinning faces of the two boys, Severus spoke softly,

"Boys…"

Molly laughed out loud as she said,

"They remind me of Bill and Charlie! Always bickering and fussing with each other…of course, those two were the ONLY ones allowed to pick on the other."

Severus smiled, his eyes twinkled not unlike Albus as he said,

"Yes, Molly….Draco and Harry DO tend to bicker like an old married couple…."

"HEY!" came from both Harry and Draco, and the adults all began to chuckle. Then Severus said,

"Draco, if you and Harry and M…Ron, were to work together, the dishes and clean up would be done in no time…."

Before Draco could answer, Ron exclaimed,

"I'm NOT cleaning up with this GIT!"

Severus' eyes widened, but before anyone could say anything, Molly reached behind Harry and gripped Ron's ear with an apparently painful grip. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed at her son,

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! If I ever hear you use that language again I'll take you over my knee and tan your backside!". Ron's face went from red to white and he leaned toward Harry, trying to take the preassure off his ear.

"Okay, Mum….legomyearplease…..", and a yelp as Molly gripped harder and said,

"You will appoligize to Draco AT ONCE, and to Severus…..and THEN you will get up and HELP DRACO AND HARRY clear the table and do the dishes. And if I hear so much as a SIGH out of you, you won't sit down for a WEEK!"

Turning to Draco, Ron hissed,

"Sorry…..", then as his mother shook his ear firmly, yelped and said,

"I'm sorry…Draco! I'm sorry Professor Snape.". Both Severus and Draco nodded, and Harry leaned forward, trying to give Molly as much room as she wishes. Smiling, her eyes still narrowed, Molly let Ron's ear go and said,

"There, now go on, boys…get the table cleared…..Why don't we," here she indicated the adults, "go into the study to give the boys some room?"

The adults filed out of the room and Molly gave one last glare at Ron before she left. The boys sat for a minute, not speaking, then Draco stood and picked up some dishes and saying,

"Probably better get this done…I don't want her mad at ME…."

The boys worked in silence to clear the table and then began to wash dishes. Ron washed, Draco dried and Harry put things away. Harry waited for Draco to tease Ron and when it didn't happen, he said,

"That ear thing looked painful…"

Ron looked up and nodded his face a dull red as he said,

"It is….she's got strong fingers, does mum. I'm not sure where she learned it, but Fred and George used to say their ears lobes were longer on one side than the other….."

Harry grinned and Draco smiled a little as he said,

"I think that they must have a class at Hogwarts for seventh year girls…my mum used to do that too…:

Ron looked surprised, and Draco met his eyes, then Ron stammered,

"She did? Hurts, don' t it?"

Nodding, Draco chuckled,

"Yeah, it doess…..your ear burns and gets red and for hours it feels like your ear lobe is going to fall off…."

Ron laughed,

"Tell me about it! But it's worse when they use their fingernails on your neck…"

Draco shivered and then laughed,

"YES! They get skin and those little hairs…and PULL….. It bloody HURTS!"

Looking back and forth between Draco and Ron, Harry put a stack of plates away and said,

"Maybe I'm glad my mum isn't around….those sound REALLY unpleasant!"

Draco and Ron both agreed, then Draco laughed and said, looking directly at Harry,

"Buck up, Harry! You might not be safe yet…..I've never had Severus do the ear thing, but the neck thing, he does that! And it hurts WORSE than when my mum did it…his fingers are stronger!" Harry groaned and pretended to beat his head on the wall as Draco and Ron laughed. The rest of the time went quickly as they washed, dried and put the clean dishes away.

MEANWHILE in the Study!

"Explain yourself, Albus….."

Albus' eyes twinkled and for a moment he considered pretending not to know what Severus was speaking about. AT the look in Severus eyes, however, he decided to stop teasing and he said,

"Well, I've given this a lot of though, Severus…."

"Not enough, obviously….", interrupted Severus

"…and I think that I've found a way to make Voldemort leave all three of you alone, at least for the rest of the summer. I will begin to make it known that I fear a there is a traitor with in Hogwarts, and that I intend to find out who it is and DEAL WITH IT ACCORDINGLY. If, as I suspect, Voldemort wishes to keep a loyal servant in a position of authority with in my organization, he will insist that you do whatever you must to remain in my good favor. "

Severus cocked his head to the side, considering the plan. Despite his worries, Severus had to admit that the plan had a chance. IF they caught Voldemort in a sane period, and IF they got the information across BEFORE he lost his connection to reality. Watching Albus' eyes, he listened as the conversation went on, "Then it is a simple matter of telling him you are performing a task of such importance that I feel it necessary to assign additional assistance to make sure that all goes as it is supposed to."

Albus looked at Severus, who sighed as he said,

"You do realize that the Dark Lord may simply decide that having Potter is more important than my staying in your good graces, right?"

Albus nodded,

"Yes, I realize that. However, if that happens, then we will simply have to lose you as a double agent. You will have to move to Hogwarts with both boys to make sure you are all three protected, but I have complete faith in you to convince Voldemort that you are going to secure the boys and bringing them directly back. "

Severus frowned,

"If that happens, we've lost a valuable place in the Dark Lord's inner structure…not to mention years of preparation…"

"I understand that, Severus…however I'd rather lose all that, then have any of the three of you hurt. "

Severus swallowed hard, emotions threatening to choke him, but he got control and said,

"I know that keeping Harry safe is paramount…"

"No, Severus…"

Severus frowned as the Headmaster went on,

"Keeping YOU, Draco AND Harry safe is paramount. IF there was any other way, than to send you back in there, I would take it…however I see no other option than having you go in and face him again to set the plan in motion."

Severus nodded…

"I agree, Albus. I'll have to go in and convince him that this is the best chance to keep an eye on you. And of course, if I can get Harry to side with me, it will be easy to convince him to come with me to the Dark Lord….". thinking out loud, Severus knew what he was going to tell the dark Lord. Looking up, he said, "ALbus…we'll tell him that I'm being watched closely, that you don't truly suspect I am disloyal to you, after all, placing Harry Potter with me shows some faith in me….but that you are aware there is a traitor, you are suspicious of everyone….the Dark Lord will believe that, after all it is the way he himself feels.

I believe I can convince him that while you don't actively suspect me, you are suspicious of everyone…and that if I can convince you that I am trustworthy it will cement me in your good graces. But more importantly, if I convince him that giving me access to Potter, while a test of my loyalty to YOU, is also the opportunity to convince Potter that I am on his side. "

Arthur interrupted,

"Brilliant, Severus! If Harry trusts you, then when the time is right, he'll go willingly with you to he-who-must-not-be-named…."

Severus nodded, leaning back in his chair and watching as Albus considered, finally Albus said,

"That is a brilliant idea, Severus…if Harry trust you, then you can offer him to Voldemort when the time is right…which, if we do this correctly will never come. And of course since you have Draco as well, he can have both boys at one time. And, if Voldemort believes that you can bring Harry to his side, then that might give you more of a window of opportunity."

Severus nodded,

"I can do this, Albus…..it will be tricky, but it can be done. There is, of course, a measure of risk…if I don't catch him in the proper mindset, or at the right time, he will snap before he thinks and kill me. But in that event, at least the boys will be safe….. Yes, I do believe this is possible."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Severus glanced around the room, making sure there was nothing that left out, then called, "Enter…"

The door opened and three heads poked in, blond, then black, then red, as Severus smiled at the sight. Albus laughed outright and said,

"Come in, boys…I take it the chores are done?"

The rest of the evening passed mainly uneventfully. A little after 9pm. Severus, Draco and Harry stood in the living room as first the Weasley's, then Albus left through the floo. After Albus had disappeared, Severus looked down at the two boys, who were obviously drooping and said, with a smile,

"How about an early night, boys? I don't know about you, but I am tired…."

Draco and Harry agreed and each went to their own rooms and got ready for bed. Half an hour later, Severus knocked on Harry's door, opening it and looking in. Harry sat in bed, a book in front of him. Harry looked up and smiled, as Severus said,

"Right then, Harry?"

"Yep…Night Severus! Sleep well…"

Severus stepped into the room and walked to the bed, sitting on the side he paused, trying to form the words. Just then a knock on the door and Draco opened the door, and said,

"Harry? Severus? Can I come in?"

Harry nodded and Draco walked in the room, moving to sit on the bed next to Harry. Severus looked at the two boys, so alike and so different, and smiled, the very sight of the two teenagers made him feel like smiling. Sighing, he said,

"I'm glad you came in, Draco…I need to speak to you both…"


	16. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 16

Severus straightened his black robes and stepped between the pillars and columns of the huge room. Keeping his face carefully composed, he inwardly sighed, the feeling in this room was oppressive, which meant the Dark Lord was not in a good mood. Sighing, Severus continued his walk toward the back of the cavernous room and his fate.

"Crucio!"

Severus stiffened, expecting the pain, but instead he heard a loud scream, obviously the Dark Lord was dealing with one of his Death Eaters. Another sign that this was not going to go well. Keeping himself composed, Severus never slowed his pace as he walked toward the circle of people and took his place. In the center of ring of people a figure writhed in agony, a keening cry the only sound he now made. In front of him, the Dark Lord pointed a wand, his long, white fingers clenched and his red eyes glaring, insanity and fury in equal measure shone from him. Severus watched as the Dark Lord canceled the spell, then turned to the gathered Death Eaters and said, "This, my faithful followers, is what happens when you let me down. I have gathered you, made you the leaders in the war for purity and all I ask in return is that do not betray me…that your loyalty is sacred. Severus, step forward."

Severus didn't allow any of his feelings to show as he stepped forward, prepared to be tortured. Stepping up to the Dark Lord, he bowed low, saying,

"My Lord…"

Lord Voldemorte stared at him for long moments in total silence. Severus refused to allow himself to show any emotions. Finally, Voldemorte smiled, a frightening showing of teeth that seemed more snarl then a display of happiness. Voldemort spoke, his voice held a threat, but more than that it held joy.

"I know why you are here, Severus. Nothing escapes the notice of Lord Voldemorte. Albus Dumbledore has become paranoid, has he not, Severus?", before Severus could respond, Voldemorte continued, "He believes that there is a traitor within his _FAMILY _", speaking the word as though it was a disgusting concept, Voldemort sneered as he said, "But rather than realize that the traitor is right under his nose, he is seeking the traiter elsewhere and trusting my loyal servant with his most precious possession. "

The assembled Death Eaters gasped and stared between their Lord and Severus, who kept his face carefully blank. Voldemorte laughed shrilly and continued,

"Severus…my spies tell me that Dumbledore is about to give you possession of Harry Potter….do you have any idea, any at all of how glorious this is?"

"Yes My Lord…", prepared to now try to convince Voldemorte that to simply give him Harry wouldn't be the wisest course of action. Before he could speak, however, Voldemorte laughed again and said,

"Now Severus, no doubt you're planning on bringing my both Potter and Draco as soon as they leave them with you. But that is not what you will do, my most loyal servant!.

"All right, my Lord…what would you bid me do?"

"You will keep the boys, lull them into a sense of security, both the boys and Dumbledore and his people. You will become what Potter desires the most, a father, a mentor…and you will convince him, and Draco as well, that I am their only hope their only future. I know you have been doing this with Draco already…and now, no matter how distasteful it is, you will do the same to Potter. Do you understand what I am tell you, Severus? Do you comprehend my plan?"

"Yes My Lord….of course I will do as you wish. "

"Of course you will, Severus….I trust you to become the father figure to both Draco and Potter and to deliver them to me at the proper time."

"My Lord…do you have idea how long that will be?"

Voldemorte frowned a bit,

"Severus, I know that your feelings toward Potter's father makes it a difficult task I ask of you, but these are my orders. You will not allow Potter to see your true feelings, you will convince Potter that you care for him, that you have his best interests at heart…it may take years, but you will do as I order, Severus…is that clear?"

"Of course, My Lord…"

Voldemorte turned his back on Severus, who began to walk back to his place. Then suddenly Voldemort said, "And Severus?"

"yes My Lord?"

"If you fail me, this is merely a fraction of the punishment you will receive…. CRUCIO."

&Hours Later&

Severus apparated near to his home, stumbling momentarily, he paused to check for splices, finding himself whole, he gave a sharp bark of laughter. Apparating when he was this tired and this hurt was NOT a good idea, however he had been insistent on returning home to his boys, so there was no other options. Severus staggered a bit as he climbed to the stoop and reached for the door handle, but then signed, looking at the chair near his front door. As much as he wanted to check in on his boys, he was just so tired. The Dark Lord had wanted to prevail up on Sevrus' common sense, or at least make him aware of the price of failure, as indicated by the multiple Criatus Curses places upon him tonight. Severus sank into the chair, simply to tired and hurt to open the door. It was here that Draco and Harry found him, stretched out, his head resting against the wall, his feet stretched out before him. Harry and Draco exchanged a look, they'd heard Severus walk up the stairs, and then nothing. Worried, which of course was why they were still awake, they had stepped out on the porch to check on Severus and found him in the chair, apparently asleep. Softly, Harry said,

"Should be wake him?"

Draco frowned, loath as he was to wake Severus he didn't know how to get him inside otherwise. Finally, biting his lower lip, he nodded, saying,

"I guess so, Harry…but I wish we didn't have to wake him…"

Draco reached out a hand and touched Severus' shoulder, gently saying,

"Severus? Wake up….", but before he could continue, Severus screamed, his eyes flew open and the agony actually shone from his eyes. Harry and Draco both stumbled back, then exchanged a glance before stepping back, Draco spoke softly, "Severus….please…it's us. Draco and Harry….calm down, please…"

Harry reached out to touch Severus' other shoulder as he said,

"Severus? It's Harry and Draco….please let us help you……"

Finally recognizing the two, Severus did something he'd never considered doing before and if he'd though it through, he wouldn't have done it this time. Severus reached out and gripped each of the boys around the shoulders and drew them in close to him, closing his eyes as he held the boys close. Both boys stiffened for a moment, then both slipped their arms around Severus and hugged him back. None of them knew how long they stood like that, but eventually Severus pulled away and said, his voice raspy

"I'm sorry boys…we need to get inside come on….",Harry and Draco exchanged a long look, then each slipped under one of Severus' arms and they began guiding him into the house and up the stairs to his room. Severus sat on the bed, slidng his shoes off as Harry drew back the covers, Severus smiled wanly at him and said,

"Harry, why don' tyou go help Draco with some tea? And a bit of brandy wouldn't be amiss tonight…"

Harry looked at Severus and said, softly,

"Are you okay, Severus? IS there anything broken or anything?"

Severus forced himself to look at Harry and smile, though all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep until his body no longer felt as though it were on fire. Gently, he said,

"I'll be fine, Harry…please don't worry…."

Draco walked in as Severus spoke and his eyes met Harry's as he handed Severus a cup of tea liberally laced with brandy. Severus noticed with horror that his hand was shaking so hard the tea was slopping over the rim of the cup. Placing the cup down, he said, trying to ally the boys' fears,

"It's very hot, I will drink it when it cools down bit".

Draco and Harry exchanged looks, then both moved to help Severus into bed, Draco pulling the covers over him as Harry adjusted the pillows behind his back. Draco said,

"Severus of course we're going to worry…you're obviously hurting and exhausted…"

And Harry frowned,saying,

"That's what family does, Severus…we worry about each other".

Draco nodded,

"That's right, family worries about each other…and we're family."

Severus felt his eyes filled with tears, laying back, closing his eyes, Severus tried to speak around the lump in his throat. It took three tries before he managed to say,

"You're right boys…we are a family. But you two are the children, I'm the adult…let me worry about you, not the other way round, all right?"

A new voice had all three nearly jumping out of their skin,

"Yes, boys…Severus can worry about you and I'll worry about him, ,hmmm?"

Draco squeeked, Harry yelped and Severus hissed as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room, smiling. Draco's eyes widened as Albus put a hand on each of the boys shoulders and said,

"why don't you two go ahead and go to bed while I speak with Severus."

Swallowing hard, Draco forced himself to speak carefully,

"Headmaster…

"It's Albus, Draco"

"…Albus…Severus has had a hard night and needs his rest…can your discussion wait until he's had a little sleep? Please?"

"Yeah, Hea…Albus, Severus has had a really hard night, can you please wait to talk to him until he's had a chance to rest and recover…it's obvious that he's been through…", Harry hesitated because he wasn't certain what Severus had been through, but Draco finished his though,

"Crucio, Harry…..the Dark Lord used the Criatus Curse on him….it causes residual pain……"

Both boys stood between ALbus and Severus, obviously going to do whatever they needed to in order to protect their parental figure. Severus smiled despite everything, it felt good to have a family. Severus met Albus eyes and the adults shared a smile as the two boys stood shoulder to shoulder, protecting Severus. Finally Albus said

"Boys, if I promise to do no more than make sure Severus is going to be fine and settle him for the night, will you go to bed? " Draco and Harry looked at each other and then at Severus, who said,

"It's all right, boys, go on to bed. ALbus will not overtax me and I'll see you both in the morning and explain everything then….go on…"

Grudgingly the boys lef the room, glaring at ALbus warningly before they did. Albus sat in a chair beside Severus bed and adjusted the coverings before saying

"Did all go as we'd hoped Severus?"

"Better, Albus….the Dark Lord is convinced that he has come up with the plan of keeping Harry and Draco safe and with me. He's ordered me to stay on your good side and keep Harry and Draco close to me. "

Albus smiled, a moment of triumph in his eyes quickly covered as he looked at Severus an said,

"Good, Severus….then rest…I'll just sit here for a bit, if you have no objection…"

Severus closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep a she said,

"No objection, Albus……".

Half an hour later, as Severus slept and Albus dozed, the door opened silently and two forms, one light haired, one dark haired, both paler than they should have been. Trying to be silent, both boys slipped into the room, pausing to ascertain that Dumbledore was asleep.

"Doyouthinkhe'ssleeping?" hissed Draco

Harry leaned in and gazed at Dumbledore, watching him. Albus kept his face quiet and his breathing even. And Harry said,

"I think he is…come on, let's check on Severus….."

AS silent as two teenage boys could be, they moved to check on Severus. Since Severus was asleep in the center of the bed, the boys decided to crawl across the bed. Checking on Severus, then sitting back, the two tried to be quiet. Finally, Harry gave up first and curled in a ball next to Severus' legs. Draco sneered at Harry, then shrugged and lay down, curled up himself. Before long, both boys were fast asleep. Smiling, Albus used his wand to bring blankets over to cover the boys and settled back to rest himself.


	17. Author Notes

Severus Snape and the New Family WILL continue, though of course, it's VERY out of character after a certain point in the series….more of how I'd have LIKED the story to go. BUT, I will be working on this some more….


	18. The Day After The Night Before

Author Notes….It's been a while since I've worked on this, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty….hope you enjoy this and believe me, I have a good solid plot and play for this story…..

Chapter 18, The Day After The Night Before….

Severus awoke slowly, began to stretch and found he was being restrained. Immediately, he went into a panic, his mind going a million miles an hour wondering if The Dark Lord had found out what he was doing and captured him. A strange sound worried his ear, almost as though some muggle was using a chainsaw near where he was. Severus took a deep breath and tried to still his mind and body, before slowly opening his eyes. As his eyes grew accustomed to light, he realized he was in his own room, in his own home…and the "tied down" feeling was his "sons" asleep on his bed, on top of his covers, which was what gave him the tied down feeling. As he looked around, he realized what the "chainsaw" sound was as well…Albus Dumbledore sat beside his bed, his eyeglasses askew, head back, mouth open and snoring loudly. Severus began to chuckle, softly as he worked his way out of the covers. Finally managing to get to a sitting position and reached over for the cup of stone cold tea on his bedside table. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a drink to wet his dry mouth, and began to choke and gasp, having forgotten the brandy that Draco had put in the tea last night. His coughing and choking caused Albus to wake violently, actually knocking his chair backward, startled and drawing his wand, yelping loudly, rather, Severus thought, like the mutt did. Albus' yelp, or perhaps Severus' own choking woke both Draco and Harry, who both jerked out their wands, and tried to get to their feet. Draco, in his hurry, found his legs wrapped in his blanket, causing him to fall over; Harry had his own problems, turning in a full circle trying to figure out what the danger was, but as Draco fell over, he fell into Harry, who instinctively tried to cast a charm at Draco, before he fell over directly into Severus.

"OUCH!", damn it Harry, Draco…..stop!" , Harry and Draco both froze at Severus snarl, and Severus took the opportunity to free himself from the restraining covers and unwrapped himself from his children, righting both Draco and Harry before he looked over at Albus, who sat in the corner, eyes wide, glasses gone, chair askew and wand out. "Severus?..."

"Yes Albus…be at ease….I'm sorry I startled you.", Severus felt the pains in his body from his time with the Dark Lord, but knowing his children had slept the entire night on his bed, and Albus beside him, the pain was not as large a burden to carry. Severus had a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and he squeezed gently, before he said, "Boys…I know you two are more than likely starving…so why don't you two go wash up, go to the kitchen and start getting things ready. I'll be down shortly…." Both boys got to their feet and walked out, hesitating and looking back at their parent and Headmaster. Slowly, Severus stood and offered his hand to Albus who took it and allowed Severus to pull him to his feet. Sighing, Albus gave a rueful smile and said,

"I think I may be getting too old for this Severus….."

"Nonsense, Albus…you reacted quite quickly, should anything have been seriously wrong, you would have been effective. Thankfully there was nothing to protect ourselves from...this time. Now…shall we go down and see about some breakfast?"

Albus nodded, but placed his hand on Severus' arm, "Severus, on the way down, will you tell me about the meeting?"

Severus sighed, "Of course…."

Down in the kitchen, Draco got several items from the refrigerator, eggs, sausage, milk and butter, while Harry got some bread from the cupboard. By the time that Severus and Albus reached the kitchen, still talking softly, Harry had the skillet heating with some butter and Draco had the eggs in a bowl with some milk, beating them gently. Severus said, a bit louder,

"Are you sure you won't stay, Albus? It won't take long for the boys and I to make breakfast…."

"Thank you, Severus…but no. I must get back to Hogwarts…but I will take a rain check, if I may?"

Severus nodded, "Of course, Albus….you are always welcome….", Albus walked to the fireplace and used the FlooPower to leave, calling a cheery "good morning boys" on his way out. Severus walked into the kitchen and took the eggs from Draco, walking over and pouring them into the heated pan, while Harry continued to cook the sausage. Draco picked up the bread and walked to the toaster to begin making the toast, still watching Severus. Harry's attention was divided between the sausage he was cooking, and the man he considered almost a father. So divided, he was nearly burned when the skillet turned, but Severus managed to catch the pan in time, righting it and saying, "Careful, Harry….". Harry tried to force his attention back onto the skillet, but found it difficult to not look at Severus. Finally, after Severus had to use his wand to save Draco from sticking his fingers into the toaster and Harry from pouring hot grease on himself, Severus sent both boys out of the kitchen and finished the breakfast himself. Once they were seated at the table, Severus began to eat, but quickly found that the boys were not going to let things go. Sighing, Severus put his fork down and said,

"Boys…I know you are concerned, but everything is fine. "

Harry shook his head, saying softly, "It wasn't fine last night…Severus, you were hurt….."

Draco said nothing, just sat and watched, but his worry was as palatable as Harry's. Severus sighed, and said, "Boys…yes, I was hurt. And I will be again…and I will do it gladly to keep you safe…. If it were possible, I would project you both forever, and never allow either of you to be harmed…..but all I can do is continue to try and keep you as safe as possible, for as long as possible. And if that means the occasional Criatious curse, then I will deal with it. The two of you must not allow yourselves to worry…I will be safe. I have to be, I have the two of you to care for, and I do NOT want to think of either of you on your own for any length of time, most especially together….", Severus' wry smile told the boys he was teasing, even as he continued, "Not to mention, what a bloody mess Longbottom would make of my Potions Lab were I not there to supervise.". Harry and Draco both laughed, but it was hollow. Severus shook his head and said, "Draco…Harry….please. Don't allow this to ruin what's left of your vacation…all right?"

Draco and Harry shared a look, both aware that no matter what they said, the sight of their caregiver coming home in horrible pain in an attempt to protect them, was not to be easily forgotten. Both agreed, however and Severus smiled as he picked up his fork to being to eat, watching out of the corner of his eye as both boys began to eat. Only then did he allow himself to relax, and truly enjoy the meal with his boys.


	19. The More things Change

"Harry! Draco! Come on, boys…. If you do NOT hurry then I will be FORCED to escort you to Hogwarts MYSELF…" A flurry of colors descended the stairs in leaps as the two boys went down two or three steps at a time, arguing even as they tried to get themselves ready to go to the train station. Neither of them wore their Hogwarts robes, still clad in their street clothes; button down shirts and slacks. Draco laughed as he kept whatever object he carried away from Harry, who was also laughing as he twisted around, nearly knocking Draco off his feet trying to grab whatever it was that Draco kept moving. Both boys nearly fell into Severus, who managed to grasp both of them by their collars and hold all of them up, smiling despite his irritation. Shaking his head, as both boys looked up at him, still grinning. Forcing his face into a snarky expression, he hissed, "Enough…Draco, give Harry his Snitch…..NOW!" Unfortunately, neither boy seemed overly scared of him, Draco handed over the golden snitch, but kept grinning as did Harry. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, "If I can't even keep you two in line, I'm afraid the rest of the students will walk all over me…." Suddenly serious, Draco and Harry exchanged looks, smiles gone as Draco said, "No way, Sev! You're still the scariest Professor anywhere!" Harry said, "Yeah, Severus….you're LOADS scarier than anyone else….." Draco hesitated, then said, "well….other than McGonagall anyway… but she's….you know…." Harry nodded, "Yeah, I mean, she's pretty scary..but you're LOADS scarier than….uhm…." Harry looked at Draco; eyes wide as Draco frowned, and then said, "Sprout! Loads scarier than Sprout!"

Severus rolled his eyes and growled , "Best be silent now, both of you before your mouths end you up in even more trouble…..now…MOVE TO THE CAR!" Harry and Draco yelped in unison as Severus gave them each a mild, open handed smack to the back of the head and sent them toward the door. Muttering to himself, "Well…scarier than Sprout huh? You two just wait until Potions…I'll show you "scarier than Sprout…. Though, I guess I have to give them McGonagall….that woman is plainly terrifying!".

Severus pulled the car up to the curb and parked it, taking a deep breath. He rarely drove, preferring to apparate or use the Floo network, but getting the two boys to the station to meet the Hogwarts Express required some compromise. But no matter, one of the Ministry would be picking up the car, and Severus would be apparating directly to Hogsmede as soon as he saw his charges onto the train. Severus frowned as he prepared to open the door and get out, he had wanted to take both boys with him to Hogwarts, but for some reason, Albus had been determined that the two boys travel as the rest of the students did, on the Hogwarts Express. Opening his door, Severus stood, wiping invisible lint from his slacks as he reached back to open the door after glaring around to make sure that no one would come closer. Softly he said, "Come on Boy….let's get you two inside…I'll feel a lot better once we're on the platform…." Draco and Harry both stepped out; neither was smiling as they looked around, trying to make sure there was no immediate danger. Severus opened the boot and got both their trunks out and placed them on a cart as Harry got Hedgewigs cage and Draco pulled out his Eagle Owl, Hyperion. Both boys placed their cages on top of their trunks and Severus grabbed his own bag, which held his robes, and slung it over his head and arm, then straightening up, he said, his voice calm, "Very well, boys…shall we get you to the train?" Both boys nodded, their feelings clear on their faces…they were nervous and wanted to get somewhere safe. Without hesitation, the three of them walked through the station to platform 9 ¾ , where they met up with Arthur Weasley and his youngest child, Ginny. Arthur nodded to Severus who nodded back, as Arthur sent Ginny through the wall onto the platform and looked around, before nodding at the other three. "Go, Draco…take the cart…Harry, follow him….." Both boys followed his direction and once Harry disappeared, Arthur spoke softly,

"You go on, Severus…I'll just make sure nobody pays much mind to you.." Severus nodded, and stepped through the wall onto the platform. He shivered…he'd always hated that feeling, though it was also usually attached to a feeling of euphoria, for it had meant that Severus was on his way back to school, where at least he had a semblance of a family. Before those negative thoughts could cement in his mind, he felt his two boys step up on either side of him and as he glanced over at them, one at a time, he nearly pulled his wand at the expressions on their faces. Almost twin expressions of horror and fear covered both Draco and Harry's faces. Raising his eyes, Severus smiled grimly as he realized what was making the boys look so horrified. In front of them, were hundreds of Wizards and Witches with their children, staring at the three of them, eyes wide…it was almost amusing, Severus thought, if the Dark Lord had come in himself, these idiots would have been less shocked. Squaring his shoulders, he murmured to the boys, "Buck up, boys…these prats have no idea what is going on in your heads…don't allow them to see that their bigotry and fear are doing to you…." Draco and Harry stood up straighter, Draco put on his normal expression of arrogance and Harry just tried to keep his face neutral, and not look at anyone. The three of them walked through the crowds as Severus stopped to put their trunks in the queue to be loaded onto the train.

The Huge steam engine burbled and growled as Severus put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and guided them to the door of the train. Despite the stares of the other parents, Severus turned to first one, then the other and made sure they were presentable, handing each of them a small, leather bag. "There is enough in each of your bags for lunch and snacks on the ride….try not to make yourselves sick, all right? I would hate to see either of you miss the start of term feast because you're in the infirmary…" Draco grinned, forgetting for a moment that they were the center of attention,

"Definitely not! Harry spends enough time in the infirmary during the term anyway….", grinning, Harry elbowed Draco, who retaliated with an elbow of his own.

"Boys…" Severus' quiet voice stopped their squabbling, and both boys looked at their guardian, twin innocent expressions on their faces. Severus smiled and said, "Go on…get on the train. I'll see you at the welcoming feast…." Both boys turned to climb on the train and Severus couldn't help but say, "…and don't forget, I'll be particularly watching BOTH of you….and if you do ANYTHING to cause problems, I WILL take care of it…" Draco and Harry exchanged worried looks, and both swallowed hard, nodding as they finished entering the train.


	20. Changing Views

The Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station and Severus stood with the multitude of other "parents" and watched as the train bearing his charges grew smaller and smaller in the distance. He knew he'd be seeing the boys in just a few hours, but still, he felt bereft. He was startled as Arthur Weasley stepped up next to him and said, "It doesn't get easier."

Severus frowned, keeping his voice low and his face neutral, he said, "Excuse me?"

"Seeing them off…it doesn't get any easier…it's always like a kick to the kidney…like you're losing something…something precious." Severus nodded, once more gazing at the now nearly out of sight train, "I was afraid of that…I'm sorry Arthur…." Weasley frowned,

"Sorry for what, Severus?"

"For what I must now do…." Understanding came into Arthur's eyes as Severus drew himself up to his full height, glaring down his nose at Arthur and said his voice cold, "If you're QUITE done panhandling now, Weasley, perhaps you'd be kind enough to step aside…"

"Very well, Snape…Good day to you…."

Severus strode down the platform; occasionally nodding to people he was acquainted with, often other servants of the Dark Lord…

Harry and Draco both hesitated once they were on the train, before Draco said, softly, "I suppose that we should get to our normal compartments, right?" Half of him wanted Harry to tell him no, and part of him just wanted everything to go back to normal. Apparently Harry felt the same, since he hesitated. Before he could answer, however, Ronald Weasley walked up, his mouth full of chocolate frog and said, "Hey Harry…..we're back this way, mate…..", and Pansy Parkinson walked up slipping her arm through Draco's, simpering up at him as she began to lead him toward their own compartment. Draco met Harry's eyes and both sighed and nodded, as they allowed their friends to take them to their separate compartments.

"Gads Harry…it must be the worse livin with Snape! Not to mention that prat Draco! Are they being nasty to you?" Ronald Weasley, for the last 4 years his best friend, rattled on between stuffing his mouth full of various sweets. Harry sat, staring out the window at the passing scenery, only half listening. Hermione and Ginny, the other two in their compartments were less vocal, watching Harry. Finally, Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Ron…shut up! Can't you see Harry doesn't want to hear that? It's not like he has a choice, Ronald…he's got nowhere else to go…."

"Blimey Hermione, Harry could come to our house…you know mum would love to have him…" Harry finally snapped,

"Dumbledore put me with Severus, Ron…he thinks it's the best, safest place… Do you think YOU know more than Dumbledore?" Ron looked shocked, eyes wide, he started to say something, then stopped, surprised. Hermione said,

"I'm sure that Dumbledore knows what he's doing…" Hermione started as Ron burst in,

"SEVERUS? Bloody hell, Harry…..why're you callin him by his NAME? Have they cast a charm or somthin dark on you?"

Harry nearly leapt to his feet, heading to the door, he snapped, "I need some air….", as Ron began to struggle to get to his feet, Harry glared at him and said, a little softer, "ALONE, Ron…thanks….", and opening the door, slipped out into the train. Ron started after him, in shock as Hermione slapped his shoulder, Ron sat back down, staring at Hermione as he said, "Why'dcha do that?" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny, who was also frowning before she said,

"Ronald, did you ever stop to think that MAYBE Harry is okay living where he is? "

Ron paled at that thought, then said, "Blimey, NO Hermione! How could he? It's SNAPE…and…and MALFOY!" Hermione shook her head and said,

"Ron, you said yourself that when you went to dinner there, Harry and Ma…Draco seemed to be ok…and that Professor Snape wasn't like he is at school…maybe we don't really KNOW what people are like, until we live with them…. Maybe Professor Snape is GOOD to Harry…..you can't just start in haranguing Harry, Ron…he needs our support, not to be attacked!" Ron stared at her, he couldn't have been more shocked if she'd grown a second head and started throwing Exploding Snap cards out her nose.

"NO! Malfoy and Snape are nasty, bad people, Hermione! You've seen what they've done….what they've said! Have you forgotten…?" Hermione sighed and said, turning to look out the window,

"I haven't forgotten anything, Ron….but nothing stays the same, not even people. Things change…" Ron shook his head, angry as he turned away from her and said,

"No…it doesn't HAVE to change, Hermione….you don't know what you're blathering on about…if you want to be in Slytherin, why not just go ask SEVERUS…..maybe you'd be happier there….looks like HARRY would be…" Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look, before both turned to the window, a look that plainly said "BOYS! So dense".

Harry walked down the aisle, obvious to most of the Hogwarts students who stared at him, though he responded absently to those who spoke to him. Neville Longbotton stepped to the door of the compartment in which he and Luna sat with several others and said, "Hey Harry…doin allright then?" Harry nodded,

Yeah, Neville…I'm fine..just getting some air…you have a good break?" Neville nodded, his eyes happy as he said,

"Definitely Harry! My Gram sent me to my Uncle Tobias…he's got a greenhouse and I got to work there with his plants…it was a lota fun!" Harry smiled at him,

"Glad to hear it, Neville…..I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Sure Harry…have a nice…err…walk….."

Harry walked down the aisle, not really paying attention to any of the compartments, until another door opened and a familiar voice said, "Harry…if you could spare a few moments, would you please step in here?", Harry looked up, a smile spreading across his face as he recognized Remus Lupin, one of his father's friends and his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Remus! What are you doing here? Are you coming back to Hogwarts?" Remus smiled at him, before pulling him inside the compartment and looking both ways to make sure that no one was watching, before he shut the door and said,

"Yes…Dumbledore managed to get the Ministry's approval for me to come back and teach….though, he had to get Severus to stand up and promise he'd make my potion every month…I wasn't sure that he would…but he did. How have you been Harry? I know about your summer…Dumbledore told both Sirius and I….we both wanted to come and take you, but Albus said that he had a way to keep you safe…..and that we might endanger you….so…."

"Is Sirius here?", Lupin smiled,

"Not here, Harry…but he'll be at Hogwarts part of the time…in his alternate form, of course…..we can't have one of the most wanted men in the Wizardling world running around with you children, can we?" Lupin smiled and Harry smiled back, then frowned as he said,

"Professor, do you think people can change?" Remus watched Harry with that odd look, as though he were weighing what Harry was saying, and then said,

"Yes, Harry…I believe they can. I assume we're talking about Severus, correct?, Harry nodded,

"Partly…but yeah….he's different than I thought. He saved my life," Harry paused and looked into Remus' eyes waiting to see what he'd say,

"I know, Harry….. Severus has gone through a lot in his life…and now he's taken a great deal on himself in order to keep you and Mr. Malfoy safe. And I think perhaps your concepts of people have changed this summer, have they not?" Harry nodded, glad to have someone who seemed to understand,

"Yeah…I thought I knew how Severus..and Draco…were….but, after living there….they're different…..", Remus sat down, still looking tired as he said, gently,

"Are they, Harry? Are they different, or are YOU?", Harry began to answer, then stopped. In truth, he wasn't sure anymore. Sometime this summer, the entire world seemed to have changed. He shook his head,

"I don't know, Remus…and that is what really confuses me. Ron thinks I should HATE living with Severus and Draco…that I should still hate them…but….I don't. I just don't anymore….they're like….well, they're like my family now…..", almost afraid, Harry sat, looking down at the ground. He was worried he'd look up and see Remus Lupin staring at him with the same expression Ron had. Finally, the silence stretched long and Harry could stand it no more, he looked up and saw Remus looking at him…and smiling. Frowning, Harry said,  
What? Why are you smiling?" Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, gently,

"Because I am so very proud of you, Harry…and because at this moment, you are so much like your mother that it very nearly breaks my heart". Harry frowned,

"Like my mum?", Remus nodded,

"Oh yes, Harry…your mother was one of the best Witches I've ever met….but she was also one of the best PEOPLE I've ever met. She chose to accept people into her group, her family, even if others were never quite sure of her reasoning. The fact is, Harry…Severus and Draco ARE your family now….as, I hope you realize, are Sirius and I. Would you like to hear what your mother used to say? I believe she even put it on a pillow one year….", Harry nodded, afraid to speak,

"FAMILY is not limited to the blood that we possess, but by the love that we share with each member. Some families are born, but my family is chosen".

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he sat in silence, Remus seemed to feel the same way and both sat, in silence, filled with their own thoughts. They sat quietly for nearly a quarter hour, before the door to their compartment opened and Draco Malfoy, looking harried, stepped inside. He shut the door and the blinds over the windows and said, "Bloody Hell, Harry…..has everyone on this train lost their bloody minds?", only then did he turn and see the adult they shared their compartment with. Shocked into silence, Harry grinned as Draco tried to decide if he needed to go into "evil prat" mode or stay his normal self….finally Harry took pity on him and said,

"It's ok, Draco….Remus knows what's goin on….he's sorta like my uncle…..so that means…." Harry let that fade off, as Draco's eyes began to widen, and Remus, said, with a smile,

"That means, I believe, Draco…that I'm also "sorta like" YOUR Uncle! Won't you have a seat?" Draco sat down, surprised and said,

"Well bollocks…. I guess it can't be worse than the Headmaster being all lovey dovey…."

Remus chuckled as Harry laughed while Draco dropped down in a seat, tossing two sets of robes to the bench beside Remus. Turning to his foster brother, he said, "You forgot to grab your robes, so I figured I'd get them when I got mine…." Harry grinned,

"Thanks Draco…but why aren't you in there with your Slytherin friends, making goo goo eyes with Pansy Parkinson?" Draco shivered, then sighed and said,

"Because she's driving me nuts, Harry….she won't SHUT UP about you and me living with Severus….. She goes on and on and on…..I almost had Crabbe and Goyle toss her off the train…but I figured someone would miss her." Harry laughed, as Remus sat back and watched the boys, eyes smiling,

"Yeah, Ron was the same way….on and on and on about how BAD Severus is…and how bad YOU are…I had to get outa there…." Draco nodded, understanding and said,

"Want a game of exploding snap before we get in? We've got time….." Harry nodded,

"Sure…Remus, want to join us?" Remus smiled,

"No thanks, Boys…I'm going to rest a while…but feel free to stay in here and play your game…perhaps it will keep you both safe from those who don't understand….."

The rest of the way to the station, Draco and Harry played cards…they even got Remus to play a couple of games, but he managed to beat both of them quite handily, which caused both boys to frown and Remus to laugh and say, "Well, boys…what did you think WE did on the train ride to Hogwarts…."


	21. Beginnings

Remus looked out the window and said, "Boys, we're almost to the station…best put on your robes…" Harry put up the exploding snap cards as Draco reached over and grabbed both sets of robes, tossing Harry his. Remus rubbed his face, sighing as he retrieved his own robes, must more threadbare then the ones that the boys were wearing. Draco tried not to stare, but obviously failed because his foster brother elbowed him, and when Draco turned to look at Harry, he found Harry frowning at him. Draco shrugged and Harry frowned and shook his head. Remus chuckled and said, "It's quite all right, Harry… no need to get upset with Draco, I'm sure the robes could use a bit of work…"

Draco had the grace to blush, but kept silent, because he had no idea what to say, Harry shook his head and said, "You look great, Remus…really…..", Remus chuckled again,

"Harry, I can see myself in a mirror…..don't worry, I'm far past worrying about such things…."

As the train chugged into the station, Remus placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and said, "ok boys…I'll see you at the welcoming feast….try not to let things get you down, all right?" Draco and Harry both nodded and watched as Remus picked up his suitcase and headed out of the compartment, leaving Harry and Draco standing inside. Draco sighed and Harry looked over at him….Draco said.

"Right then…how do we really want to handle this, Harry? Pretend nothing has changed?" Harry gave Draco a rueful smile,

"Like that worked so well at the start of the trip…" Draco half smiled and said,

"True….so…be more real then? Least as real as we can without getting both of us and Sev killed….." Harry nodded,

"Yah…people are jus gonna have to learn to deal…things change, ya know?" Draco nodded…

"Yeah, exactly. Though, I draw the line at sittin at the Gryfendork table….." Draco grinned as Harry pretended to be angry and gave Draco a playful shove, as Draco laughed out loud. Harry said,

"Well, I'm certainly not sittin with the SlytherICKs….", the two boys were still chuckling as they exited their compartment and started walking down the aisle, despite the odd looks and whispering, from the hundreds of other students, the two boys walked with heads high. Draco and Harry were talking softly as they made their way to the exits; neither noticed that they were no longer walking alone. Harry looked over and found Ginny Weasley standing next to him, smiling…and Hermione walked, head high, also smiling at him. Hermione looked over at Draco and said, "Hello M….Draco…you're looking….well…..hope you ok,…." Draco started, then seemed to gather himself and said,

"Hullo, M….Hermione…..Did you have a good summer? Your parents are doctors, are they not?" Hermione looked surprised that he knew that and said,

"Dentists, actually…they take care of people's…errrr. Muggles teeth. Yeah…I had a good summer….I guess yours wasn't so good…I'm sorry…" Draco shrugged, still being as neutral as he could,

"I didn't know that …My summer didn't start out well, true….but the end was pleasant. Are you worried about your OWLS this session?" Hermione, on a subject she was intimately familiar with said,

"Scared stiff….aren't you? I mean if we fail the OWLS, then we're so limited…." She continued on that vein all the way out of the train and to the horseless carriages, where Draco whispered to Harry, loud enough for only him to hear,

"Does she always go on like that mate?" Harry chuckled,

"Yup….you get her on the subject of school and she'll go on for ours….you learn to tune her out…" Harry stopped, frozen as he looked at the "horseless carriages" and the creature actually pulling them. The creatures were equine, but skeletal in their appearance and black as night with wings carefully folded along their backs. Shocked, he looked around, but everyone else seemed to be obvious to the creatures before him. Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,

"It's the first time you've seen them, right Harry?"

"You see them too, Draco?" Draco nodded, his eyes sad as he said,

"Yeah….", at that time, Luna Lovegood walked up, her normally half vacant expression on her face as she said,

"They're called THrestrels, Harry….and I'm sorry you and Draco can see them…." Harry turned to Luna, surprise etched on his features as he said,

"You see them too?"

"Oh yes, Harry…I've seen for ever so long…my father says they're connected to the underworld and will take us there to gather Knobligooks if we can only find the language they speak…..", before she could go off on a tangent, Harry said,

"But why doesn't anyone else see them?", Luna said, matter of factly as she climbed in a cart,

"Well…they've never seen anyone die, have they? Only people who have seen a death can see Threstrels…..". Harry looked at Draco, who nodded, his eyes shadowed and said,

"Wanna share a ride?" Before Draco could reply, they heard a strangled sound and Harry looked over at Ron, who was staring at them as though he'd just seen Dumbledore kissing Voldemort and said,

"You're not SERIOUS are you Harry? You want to share a cart with this…this GIT?" Harry glared at Ron and said,

"Yes, Ron, I am serious….and if you can't accept that things have changed, then you'll have to find a different cart…." Ron glared back at Harry and snarled,

"Fine by me…I wouldn't share a cart with this slimy Slitherin if you PAID me, _MATE_…I'll catch the next one…." Harry felt let down at his best friend, as Draco said softly,

"I can find a different cart Harry…no sense antagonizing him….." Harry shook his head,

"No, Draco….start the way we mean to go on, right? Come on….let's get in a cart…."

Draco and Harry entered the partially full cart and shut the door, the last sight Harry had, was Ron, red faced, glaring as though he wanted to kill someone.

As the cart headed up to Hogwarts, Draco looked around at the motley crew sitting in the cart. Harry and he, of course, but the mud…no, Hermione Granger and the red headed Weasley girl, what was her name? Oh, yes, Ginny…... Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood….and next to him Crabbe and Goyle and Blaze sat, looking slightly uncomfortable, but willing to trust their "leader". They were, indeed, a strange grouping…Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…..all sitting together and not trying to kill each other. As a matter of fact, Blaze was in a conversation with the m…with Hermione….he knew he had to change his outlook…..but 14 years of training was hard to overcome. Harry smiled at him, and Draco knew his "brother" knew exactly what he was thinking…

Severus paced nervously, and checked the time for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. He was nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. And the individuals who walked into the Great Hall next did nothing to help his calm. Remus Lupin stepped inside the Hall followed closely by Sirius Black; they seemed embroiled in an argument. Severus hoped that the two would not see him, or ignore him. Unfortunately, that was not to be, as Remus noticed him and smiled as he made his way over to Severus and said, "Severus….I'm glad I ran into you…I wanted to thank you again for standing up and offering to make my potion….." Severus sighed, but nodded, attempting to maintain a professional manner as he said,

"Of course Lupin….it's not bother…." Remus smiled sadly and said,

"I know that is not quite true Severus…..that potion is complicated….and I'm very thankful to you…", Severus nodded, hoping the conversation was over, but Remus continued, "And I wanted to tell you I saw Harry and Draco on the train….." Sirius snarled,

"shut UP, Remy! You don't need to tell this slimy git anything….", but Remus ignored Severus and continued,

"As a matter of fact, they spent a bit of time in my compartment….both seemed a little on edge with their friends reaction, but much calmer when they left." Severus tried to not glare at the mutt as he said, honestly,

"Thank you, Remus, I appreciate your looking out for them….they've been through a lot this summer and I'm concerned with the way they're settling…." Sirius snarled,

"Like you give a care about Harry, Snape…..he's just a means to an end for you, isn't he?" Severus snarled right back at Sirius,

"No, your blood mutt…..he is NOT a means to an end….Harry is my foster son and regardless of your unremarkable mental calculations, I _DO_ care about him….more than you do, obviously…." . It looked like there might be bloodshed, so Remus stepped up between the men and said, sternly,

"Sirus, Severus…stop. We all care about Harry….and Draco. They're why we do this….to save them from the mistakes of our generation…..instead of being at each other's throats, why don't we concentrate on making things as easy as possible for Harry….AND for Draco….", his glare at Sirius seemed to make dent and while glowering, he stood silent as Severus said, trying for neutrality,

"You're right, Remus…. The boys sat in your compartment? Were they okay? I would have expected them to want to be with their friends….." Remus frowned,

"Apparently, their friends were not universally accepting of the changes in the boys…..so they felt more comfortable together, which is why they came to my compartment." Severus nodded, and looked up as he saw Minerva McGonagall walk up toward them,

"Severus…Remus…it's time for you to take your places….I'm on my way to gather the first years. Sirius….perhaps it's time you took the safer form….." All three men moved immediately to follow her instructions…..seven years of following Minerva's orders, plus a lifetime of doing so after school had them well trained. On the way, Sirius took his large, furry black dog form and rushed past the other two men, nearly knocking Severus over as he rushed past. Severus glared, but Remus said,

"I know it's difficult, Severus….but remember, the years Sirius spent in Azkaban truly stopped his maturation….he's not much older, mentally, than Harry and Draco, right now….", that made sense to Severus, but he refused to acknowledge it as he snarled snarkily, "Perhaps….but I am NOT adopting a mutt….there I draw the line…"

O

At the entry to the Great Hall, the group from the carriage separated, Draco and Harry giving each other a friendly elbow as they parted. Both looked up at the Severus, grinning at him as Severus nodded a slight smile on his face. Harry raised a hand and waved at Remus, just as large, furry black dog bounded down the steps and ran directly up to Harry, raising up to place his paws on his shoulders and gazing in his eyes, tongue lolling out the side. Harry laughed and said, giving the black dog's ears a solid scratch as he said, softly, "Hullo Sirius….I'm glad to see you here…I hope you're being good!" The canine barked and got down, moving under the Gryffendore's table to lay at Harry's feet. Hermione sat across from Harry, with Ginny next to her, but to Harry's sorrow, Ron sat much further down the table, next to his brothers. Fred and George seemed to have no problem with Harry as one of them said,  
Hey Harry! I hear you're in the perfect place to get us some new clients for our pranks…..any chance you can get your buddy in Slytherin to become a distributer?" Harry laughed,

"I don't know….guess I can ask Draco the next time I see him…."

"Good on you, harry…..tell him we'll give him a great deal…..Harry nodded as Albus Dumbledore rose and began is start of feast speech. After welcoming everyone back to another Term, and welcoming Remus back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Albus gave a nice talk urging the students to not allow divisions to prevent them from making friends and learning new things. Despite the competition between houses, they were all, at heart, students and they needed each other to succeed… Then the sorting happened and once again, the hat sang about communication and cooperation between students, despite their separate houses.

The feast was, as always complete and delicious, and Harry enjoyed talking to many of his housemates, finding his reputation only enhanced by his new living arrangements. The only low point was that Ron, after stuffing his face sufficiently, rose and left the Great Hall before Harry could even finish eating, let alone talk to him. Promising himself that he'd find Ron later and have a talk to him, he continued catching up with his friends until the feast was over and the students began making their way out of the Great Hall to their own houses, following the Prefects who led the first years. Harry heard his name and turned to find Severus standing next to Draco, and gesturing him. He turned to walk over to him, as Fred said, "Blimey Harry…are you in trouble already?" Harry shook his head, but said nothing as he made his way to his Guardian and Foster Brother. Severus took both boys aside, ignoring the curious looks of the other students and said, "The trip was uneventful, I hope?" Harry and Draco shared a look, but both nodded, Severus said, "I want both you boys to be careful, there will be resistance to the change of your circumstances. Draco, I know that you are well aware of the location of my quarter, Harry, if you go to the potions classroom and go to the left, past the painting of the Satyr, you'll find the door to my private quarters. You are free to come to me whenever you need to….even if it's only to find a safe, quiet place to think. My quarters are open to you at any time….." Harry nodded, comforted beyond all the way he expected, and Severus continued, "And I would expect you to check in at least once a week, Harry….I know you'll be very busy with Quiddich and your classes…but please make time for this, if you would." Harry nodded his eyes a little bright as Severus continued; "Now…I expect you to be at Potions promptly on time…." Draco and Harry shared a grin and an eye roll, which disappeared as Severus continued, his eyes smiling, "And I expect BOTH of you to do me proud….understand? I would hate to pull you both out of Quiddich practice to do extra potions work for the OWLS…. Now, head on to your houses, boys…" and with a grasp of each of their shoulders, Severus turned and billowed past them, heading back toward the Great Hall. Harry hesitated, frowning as he said, "He IS kidding, right? He wouldn't pull us from Quiddich for Potions…would he?" Draco frowned as well and said,

"I wouldn't put it past him, Harry…best get ourselves in line and do our best. Remember, patience and time, you'll do fine….if you need some extra help, just ask….." Harry nodded, smiling at his foster brother thankfully and said, "Same goes for your transfiguration, Draco…I think you'll do fine…but let me know if I can help, ok?" Draco grinned and said, "Don't worry, I will, Harry…..ok, time to go to our houses….see you later?" Harry winced,

"Yeah, we've got Herbology tomorrow morning…." Draco grinned, then said, "Another year of potting plants….joy….." The two boys were both chuckling as they parted, each going their own way to their houses.


	22. Evolution

Ron was already in his bed with the curtains closed when Harry reached their shared room, which disappointed Harry. He'd hoped to get the animosity between them worked out, but Ron was obviously intending on keeping things riled up. Harry went over to Hedwig's cage and opened the door, letting her out. She climbed his arm, nipping at his fingers as he retrieved a treat for her. Chuckling, Harry fed her the treat and walked over to the window to let her out as he said, "Well, at least YOU'RE speaking to me, girl…" He had just sent her out the window as his other roommates walked in, and Neville said,

"Hey Harry….the feast was really good, wasn't it?" Harry smiled, and said,

"Yea, Neville…it was….." Neville glanced nervously at the bed Ron occupied and began to speak, then shrugged and went about his business of unpacking his trunk. Glancing over at his best friend of four year's bed, Harry sighed and followed Neville's lead, unpacking and putting his stuff away, the euphoria of being back at Hogwarts dimmed slightly by the attitude of his friend. Fortunately, the rest of his roommates didn't seem to share Ron's refusal to change, and while they weren't jumping for joy over Harry's new relationships and feelings for the Slytherins, they were not overtly rude either. Finally, after a couple of hours of talking, Neville said, swallowing a yawn,

"Best get some sleep….we've got Herbology in the morning!", it was obvious that was a great joy to Neville, so Harry grinned at him and got into his bed, taking his glasses off as he glanced once more at Ron's bed and the closed curtains surrounding it.

It seemed that his head had only just hit the pillow before Harry felt Neville shaking him, saying, "Harry…..c'mon Harry…..we've got breakfast then _HERBOLOGY!_ Harry sat up, grabbed his glasses and grinned at the undisguised joy on Neville's face, before looking over at Ron's bed…which was empty. Harry frowned, as Neville said, softly, "He left about five minutes ago, Harry….don't let him get to you, ok? Lots of people don't like it when things change…my gram has one of her headaches when anything changes…even the couch or som'thin. " Harry forced a smile, and got up, dressing quickly in order to get to breakfast.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry glanced around, seeing Draco at the Slytherin table, Severus talking to Remus at the teachers table and Ron, sitting by himself at the far end of the Gryffendor's table. He started in that direction, but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Leave him by, Harry…he's got a lot of coming to terms to do….best let him do it on his own. Come sit with Ginny, Fred, George and I? Harry hesitated, with one more glace at Ron, nodded and followed Hermione to the seats at the table. On his way, Draco noticed him and grinned, raising his hand, which Harry responded to with honest happiness. The next thing he knew, Ron was shoving past him, striding out of the Great Hall as though he might be sick. Sighing, Harry sat down with his friends, glancing up at Severus to see that none of the events had escaped his attention.

HERBOLOGY FIFTH YEAR

Standing in the green house, listening to Sprout take roll call, Harry tried to ignore Ron standing as far from Harry as he could get. Instead, he concentrated on Draco, directly across from him and Hermione and Neville on either side of him. Draco waved to get his attention and Harry looked over, as Draco raised his chin toward a strange little plant in the corner, with several of its own kind. Each step bore five, serrated leaves and Harry took it in then looked back to Draco, frowning as Draco mimed rolling something up, then bring it to his mouth and smoking it. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Draco meant, he mouthed "Really?" and Draco nodded, still grinning. Harry couldn't help but smile, as Hermione looked between Draco and Harry, obviously not understanding what they were "talking" about.  
The rest of the class went without incident, as they attempted to plant an herb that would be used in several potions. Understanding more about potions now, Harry tried hard to plant them correctly, because even a mistake in planting could affect a potion. AT one point, Draco reached over and corrected the way Harry was holding the tool, to which Harry nodded, smiling thankfully, only to frown as Ron snapped, "IF you're going to trade kisses, do it outside…some of us wanna finish class here….", Harry's eyes widened at the snarky tone coming from his best friend, but before he could address it, Ron had grabbed the dirt he'd apparently come for and hurried back to his place. Harry looked over at Draco, who was frowning at Ron, and said, softly,

"Let it go, Draco…..he'll come round…..". Draco wasn't entirely sure of that, but he nodded, trying to be positive for Harry's sake.

AS they left Herbology, Ron streaked past them, not bothering to even say excuse me. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaze, Harry, Hermione and Neville all walked back toward the school together as Hermione said,

"What was that about in Herbology?" Draco and Harry exchanged a look, grinning as Draco said,

"Did you see that plant in the corner? The one with five leaves on each stem?" Frowning, Hermione said,

"Yea…I don't know for sure what it is, though….perhaps Zapper-Nine or Cats Glove….." Draco grinned,

"Well, it's an herb, well enough….but not one that is often used in Potions….", Hermione frowned and Harry knew from experience that if he didn't counter this, she'd spend the next week in the library looking for the herb, so he said, "It's Cannabis, Hermione….you know, Pot….." Hermione's eyes widened and she said,

"Oh no, you must be mistaken…why would Professor Sprout be growing something illegal in her greenhouse?" Draco laughed and said,  
M...Hermione, there are tons of illegal herbs in those greenhouses…..but remember, Cannibis is NOT illegal in the Wizardling world…. It's pretty common, actually." Hermione frowned,

"Really? That's quite interesting….."

AS they reached the Castle, Draco said,

"Guess we know now why the Hufflepuffs are so laid back… 'Light it up in Hufflepuff, pass it to me now…'" Draco sang, complete with a pantomime of smoking a joint. All were laughing as they entered the Castle except Hermione who was, as Harry was well aware from years of experience, making notes on what to look up in her next foray into the library.

The odd group made its way to the dungeon, toward their Potions classroom, talking and laughing companionably all the way. A group of terrified first years passed them on the stairs, some actually in tears, while others seemed completely shell shocked. The fifth year group exchanged looks, they all remembered being a first year, and Professor Snape's first class. Draco chuckled and said, "He does that every year….they all end up terrified of him…" Harry frowned,

"Even the Slytherins?" Draco laughed and said,

"Well, yeah, Harry….maybe Slytherins more than any other house…." Harry looked over at Draco, obviously not believing him and said,

"That doesn't make sense….he's your Head of House…."

"Exactly Harry….think about it….you lot just have to deal with him in class…..WE have to deal with him ALL THE TIME! He's not MEAN, really..." Neville snorted and Draco grinned again, continuing, "But he's tough…." Harry nodded, smiling a little as he said,

"That's true….he demands that we behave….but I guess before this summer, I never realized that he's human too…."

There was a strangled sound from behind the group and Harry sighed, before turning with the others and seeing Ron Weasley, his face as red as his hair, an expression of disgust and horror on his face. Standing next to him were a group of other students, Harry recognized them as other fifth year Gryffendors; not close friends, but housemates who he had spent many good times. All bore expressions of anger, horror or shock on their faces as they stared at Harry and the group he was with. Ron finally said,

"I told you guys…Harry's sold us out! He might as well be a Slytherin….jus watch, he'll start throwing Quiddich games to Slytherin…..". One of the boys, Scott Fenmore, said,

"Blimey Harry….we thought Ron was lyin…what happened to you, Potter? Did Snape and Malfoy put a spell on you or something? Or are you moving to the dark side?" Before Harry could reply, another voice piped up and to everyone's surprise, Neville Longbottom said,

"Don't be an idiot, Fenmore… Just because Harry is mature enough to understand that judging people just by their House is not fair, doesn't mean he's under a spell. People are people, and no one is all bad or all good….. You heard the Headmaster and the Sorting Hat….we all have to learn to get along and work together or we are all going to fail. Like my Gram says, you can't judge a book by the color of its cover." There was a total silence as all eyes were on Neville, who blushed and shifted uncomfortably, but Harry clapped him on the shoulder and said,

"Well said Neville…." And Draco, grinned and said, "Nice Lon…Neville! But if we stand around here much longer, we're gonna be late and we all KNOW what happens then…" There was a flurry of activity as all of them turned and hurried toward the classroom, none of them seeing the man in the black robes, standing in the shadows behind a statue, smiling broadly. Severus thought to himself,

"I do not think I have been more proud of anything in my life than those children. We may yet have an chance to overcome the bad choices of the past…..", sighing, Severus turned to go into his classroom, putting a neutral expression on his face.

An hour and a half later, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Blayze and Neville stepped out of the Potions classroom. Neville looked terrified, shaking and trembling; Hermione patted his shoulder, sympathetically, as they walked. Neville finally spoke, his voice shrill, "Harry, I know you said Professor Snape is different…but he still SCARES me! I don't know WHY every time I get around him, I mess up!" Harry shook his head,

"Neville, just because S…Professor Snape is my guardian, doesn't mean he doesn't still scare me….especially when he hovers like that….I make mistakes too….." Draco looked thoughtful, but said nothing as they walked toward the stairs, and Harry continued, "Professor Snape can be really difficult when you're nervous….", Draco interrupted him, giving him an apologetic look,  
"Lon…Neville, I think I know why you have so many problems in Potions….." Neville swallowed hard and said,

"Because Snape terrifies me!" Draco smiled, but said,

"Yeah, I know he does, but I think that you're missing something and that makes you afraid. Yea, Se…Professor Snape is scary…he can be snarky and impatient. And Merlin knows he gets frustrated. BUT, he won't actually hurt you…. You like Herbology, right, Neville?" Surprised at the change of subject, Neville stuttered,

"wh…what?" Draco chuckled, then repeated,

"Herbology, Neville…..growing plants. You enjoy that, right?" Neville nodded, as they all started climbing the stairs and Draco went on, "Do you just dig a hole and toss a seed in?" Neville looked shocked,

"NO! First you have to make sure the soil is right…the composition of the soil has a lot to do with how well a plant grows. Then you have make sure the seed you're growing is good, and some seeds need different things…like different temperature, or sunlight or minerals. Then you need to tend the plant, make sure it's got all the nutrients it needs, the right amount of water, sunlight or shade…there are loads of things that you have to consider when you're talking about a plant…" As Neville began talking, he obviously physically relaxed, his voice because more confident and he began to smile. Draco nodded, letting him go on for a while, but as they reached the first landing on the stairs, Draco said,

"Right…and you know what, Neville? A lot of what you have to do in order to grow a healthy plant, you have to do with potions. It's all about making sure that things are balanced and knowing that different potions, like different plants, have different needs. Once you know what ingredients you need, it's a matter of having a care to make sure that all the things you need are handled correctly…", Draco stopped, realizing that Neville had stopped in midstep, and was staring at him. Draco paused, eyebrows raised as he looked at Neville, waiting for him to say something. The rest of the class had stopped as well, so they had an audience as Neville said,

"I never thought of it like that…." Draco smiled as they all started moving again,

"If you just think about the plants you're using in the potions, and the way the potion needs things, and realize that while Sev….errr, Professor Snape might be frightening, he won't hurt you, and he's only there to make sure you don't hurt yourself…."

"Like a MacronWeave….", Neville was excited, and Draco frowned….

"MacronWeave?", Neville nodded, then said,

"Yah, MacronWeave….it's this plant that they use in lots of potions as a binder. It looks really dangerous, like razors around the bulb of the plant. BUT, inside, it's really useful and soft….it just looks dangerous and bitter….but it's really not!" Draco hesitated, glancing at Harry, who shook his head slightly. Both boys were thinking that if it got back to Severus that they had convinced one of their classmates that he was "soft inside", they would NEVER live it down…and they'd be chopping flobberworms for the rest of their lives. Hermione was obviously trying to keep a straight face as she said,

"Right Neville…..that's a good way to think about it…. Wow…lunch smells REALLY good, doesn't it?"

Ron Weasley stalked behind the group, his eyes downcast and his face furious, hearing Draco HELPING Neville, and talking to Hermione like that made him furious. He just couldn't understand why Harry was doing this; siding with that GIT Draco Malfoy instead of him, his BEST friend…..and Hermione, Neville….even his own sister seemed to be under the Slytherins spell. Without really intending to, Ron pulled out his wand, preparing to jinx the blond Slytherin, when a hand landed on his shoulder and a voice hissed at him, "Mr. Weasley…I suggest you put that wand away NOW…before I'm forced to put it away for you." For a moment, Ron hesitated, but Snape's hand tightened painfully on his shoulder and with a sigh that was closer to a snarl, he lowered his wand. The hand loosened, but didn't let go and Snape said, "Very good...now come with me, Mr Weasley."

"WHY? So you can give me the same potion you gave Harry and the others?", Ron's voice was slightly louder than even he intended and it caused most of the students in the hall to turn and stare, including Harry, Draco and the group around them. Ginny had walked up to talk to Hermione and she now turned, eyes wide to see her brother snarling up at Professor Snape, who had a hand on his shoulder. Professor Snape, frowned, then said, softly,

"Come with me NOW, Mr. Weasley….", and snapped his head to the side, as Ron still obviously furious, allowed himself to be taken from the Great Hall.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, but when Professor McGonagall stepped up and said, "All right… go along with you …..go to lunch, children…." The group turned and walked into the dining room, and Minerva McGonagall frowned and turned to follow Professor Snape and her student.


	23. Punishment

Ron seethed silently as Snape strode along, nearly dragging Ron along, with a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe this…first Harry turned on him, then Hermione…then his other friends….and finally his own sister. It had to be a potion…just HAD to be something that Snape had dosed Harry with during the summer. A potion to cloud their minds….next they'd be calling He-who-shall-not-be-named their savior or something… His thoughts were abruptly ended as Snape stopped, and Ron looked up, realizing they were at the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. The rage in Ron cooled slightly, replaced by a strum of fear, as he thought about what his parents, especially his mother, was going to say about him getting sent to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops…", Snape spoke the password softly, his hand never leaving Ron's shoulder. Ron tried to shrug away, but Snape's hand only tightened as he said, "Stop, Mr. Weasley…..you will behave until we are in the Headmaster's office….if you continue to fight me, I will bind you and levitate you there myself…."

"Severus…really…is it necessary to threaten the students?", with a measure of relief, Ron realized that Professor McGonagall was standing behind then, her lips pursed as he said,

"Professor! Thank Merlin! Snape is lyin…..", her quiet voice, filled with irritation and disappointment,

"Enough Mr. Weasley…you will be silent. Once we reach Albus' office, we will deal with your abhorrent actions….and yes, Mr. Weasley…I witnessed your abortive attack on Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy…."

"NO! Professor, I wasn't gunna hex HARRY, I swear…."

"ENOUGH", her voice was no longer quiet; instead it was loud enough to make Ron quiver as she said, "Be silent, or I will silence you myself…."

Ron shut his mouth as the staircase twisted into view and the three people stepped on, Ron sighed as the staircase began its ascent to the office above.

Entering the office, Ron looked around, seeing the Headmaster's Phoenix, Fawkes sat on his ornate perch and watched the goings on. Snape half led, half dragged the recalcitrant student over to the desk and sat him in a chair, continuing to hover over him while Professor McGonagall sat in the chair next to him. A new voice, soft and lyrical, spoke from behind them,

"So...Mr. Weasley; as I understand it, we have a situation that needs to be dealt with. Would you like to explain your actions?", Albus Dumbledore, walked around his desk and sat down, his blue eyes, unusually serious observed him with a mix of emotions including disappointment, unhappiness and sorrow. Ron sighed, then said,

"It's that GIT Malfoy, Headmaster…he's corrupting Harry…and everyone is goin along with it! It's like I'm the only one who can still see the world like it is…and HIM", a violent head jerk in Professor Snape's direction, "he's gotta be givin them some potion or something….cause Harry wouldn't just fall for their evil…"

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,  
"Mr. Weasley, please be assured that there have been no mind altering potions given to any student at this school, nor is there any evil in Professor Snape, Harry or Draco…" Ron, incensed, leapt to his feet, his eyes flashing, his cheeks flushed with fury and said,

"You're mental! Snape's a slimy, evil, greasy git and Malfoy….", Snape's hand fell back on Ron's shoulder, pushing him back into his seat, as McGonagall said,

"MR. WEASLEY! You will be SILENT and cease accusing people of such inappropriate behavior…I'm appalled at your attitude…", Dumbledore held up a hand, and all went silent. Albus Dumbledore watched Ron, saying nothing, long enough that Ron began to squirm, uncomfortable with the silence. Finally, the Headmaster spoke, his voice gentle and soft,

"Mr. Weasley…I will not, at this point, explain to you the inner workings of situations that you have no valid interest in knowing…", when Ron opened his mouth to tell the Headmaster that he did INDEED have a valid interest in his best friend, Dumbledore simply raised a hand to forestall the words, then continued. "Nor will I argue with you regarding the validity of your interest. However, I will tell you that none of the students at this school are under any potion, and that the friendship between Draco and Harry is, indeed, real, honest and true. I understand that you are very good friends with Harry, and feel that you have been misplaced, thus I will forgive this particular violation…", Snape made a sound, but Dumbledore glanced at him, shaking his head and Snape fell silent, "However…let me assure you that your feelings, as understandable as they are, could be viewed as a danger to the students at this school. Thus, I will tell you this: The animosity between yourself and Draco Malfoy has not begun in this generation; however I will strongly request that it end with it. To facilitate that desire, I'm willing to give you some information that, while many will consider you too young to be privy too, I trust you will keep it in the manner it is given.

Mr. Weasley, not everything is as it appears. Harry is in grave danger if Voldemort ever manages to get his hands on him…but Draco is in just as much danger. Draco's parents, like Harry's, died, rather than give over their only child over to the evil that is Lord Voldemort. In fact, every member of the Wizardling World is in danger, and while you may never be best friends with Draco, I am asking you to at least maintain a civil manner with him as well as the other Slytherins and Professor Snape. If we hope to win this war, we must work together, because evil flourishes in the darkness of anger and fear; thus exposing it to the light is the only method guaranteed to fight the darkness.

I assure you that you have not been replaced in Harry's affections; indeed, he has much more of a need of his best friend than he has in the history of your friendship. However, he also needs the support of his other friends, including Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger and indeed, your own sister. And he is very much in need of the support of his family, as odd as you find it. Professor Snape is, and will continue to be, Harry's guardian, and for all intents, his father…and Draco is his brother. I understand how that makes you feel, Mr. Weasley…and I understand your reservations…thus, all I can ask from you is that you trust ME."

At the end of his talk, Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair, watching Ron, who sat still, trying to absorb the information. Finally, his voice low, he said,

"You want me to TRUST Snape?", Dumbledore sighed, he was tired and this was proving more than he had intended it to be. Severus' unhappiness rolled of him in waves, and even Minerva gazed between her student and Albus as though she didn't expect the situation to resolve. Finally, Albus said,

"PROFESSOR Snape, Mr. Weasley….and yes, I would very much like you to extend your trust to include Severus. However, if that is not something that you can do at this point, then I would ask you to trust ME…for I may be old, but I assure you I am NOT senile and I am indeed in full control of all my senses." Ron frowned and said,

"What if I don't?" and Albus sighed again, though his voice and face hardened as he said,

"Then, Mr. Weasley, I will remind you that you have attempted to attack another student of this school, from behind when that student was defenseless. That offence alone, even a first time offence, carries a possible expulsion from this school. I assume that your parents would be less than happy if their youngest son were expelled within a week of returning to Hogwarts….. There is also the possibility that charges may be filed, criminally against your rash actions…in which case I would have no option except to ask for a strong sentence, if only to prevent such prejudice from being blamed in the future for a student's rash actions." Ron swallowed hard, his face turning pale as he said,

"You'd expel me AND send me to the Ministry?" Albus eyes, as they gazed at Ron, lacked their usual twinkle, and in fact were as hard as flint as he said, his voice still soft, but as cold as winter,

"I will, Mr. Weasley, do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of the majority of my students…as well as the Wizardling world at large. Rest assured, Mr. Weasley that while I care for my students a great deal, I will not allow past mistakes to repeat themselves. It is essential for all of us who fight for the light to stand united…if one person threatens that unity…then that person will be dealt with…quickly and with little mercy". Ron swallowed again, his face parchment pale, as he spoke, stuttering in his emotions,

"Ok Headmaster….I mean, yeah, I'm sorry it won't happen again. If you say that everyone here is ok, then I believe you…I trust you…. I'm sorry I threatened Ma….Draco…..and talked back to Sn…Professor Snape." Albus nodded and allowed some of the gentler, kinder emotions to seep back into his face and eyes as he smiled at Ron and said,

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley…I was very sure I could depend on you to see things as they are. I am not asking you to become brothers with Draco, simply respect him as another student of this school with as many rights, responsibilities and problems as any other. Harry has a need for all of his friends and family, you, Ms. Grainger, Professor Lupin and Padfoot as well as Minerva here and his parent, Severus and foster brother Draco. If you cannot be friends, at least attempt to be civil, all right?" Ron nodded and with much more warmth, Dumbledore went on, "Now…I believe you've missed dinner…why don't you go to the kitchens and ask the House Elves for some leftovers, hmmm? I seem to remember that growing boys require large amounts of food on a regular basis to maintain their temper and concentration." Ron rose to leave, nodding as Severus, his voice slightly strangled, said,  
"Albus…he drew his wand and was preparing to launch an attack at Draco's BACK…surly that can't go unpunished….", Minerva sniffed and said,

"Really, Severus? Don't you think that a trip to the Headmaster's office is enough punishment?"

"Noooo,", Snape hissed, eyes flashing. Both became silent as Albus raised a hand and said,

"Really Professors….please calm yourself. Minerva, Severus is quite right that there must be some public comment to a very public event. Thus I am taking 50 points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Weasley's thoughtless actions. And further, Mr. Weasley will report to Professor Snape's office after dinner the next three nights for detention. I trust, Mr. Weasley that you'll agree with the sanctions against you?" Ron didn't, but desperate to get out of that office, he just nodded and Albus smiled at him, for the entire world as though he were just the kindly Headmaster, instead the hard as steel wizard that Ron had viewed a few moments before. With a nod, Ron escaped the office, leaving the adults to talk.


	24. Spinning Heads and Changing Thoughts

Author Note: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! You guys amaze me! I had never thought that my little story idea would be so well received….all the compliments on my writing ability are very appreciated. I know I've got some grammar and spelling errors, but I will try to go back and fix those once the story ends….

As the door closed behind Ron, Severus sank into the seat vacated by the student just a few moments before. Sighing, he ran his hand through his lank hair and then leaned forward, placing his arms, folded on the desk, his head resting on his arms. Minerva sighed as well, reaching over to touch his shoulder, Severus jerked, instinct kicking in, but then relaxed, recognizing his former teacher's touch. Albus watched the two, his eyes sad, and he and Minerva exchanged a glance before Albus said,

"Let us hope that undermines some of the issues with Mr. Weasley…the rest, Severus, I leave in your most capable hands.", Not looking up, Severus nodded, he was so tired. Not bothering to raise his head, he said,

"Let us hope….this would be a great deal easier if the core group could at least be civil to each other." Albus raised an eyebrow and said,

"Yes, it is most difficult when those who work closely together cannot move past their personal animosity for the betterment of Wizardlingkind….."

"Albus…please…I'm tired. I KNOW that you'd prefer to have the mu….Padfoot and I be civil to each other, and believe me, I AM trying. However civility works both way… HE URINATED ON MY LEG BETWEEN CLASSES, Albus. Have this "subtle discussion" with him." Albus sighed, and said,

"Yes, Severus…I agree…..I do need to speak to Padfoot regarding his behavior. Perhaps a crate….", his voice trailed off and he visably shook his head, returning to the conversation at hand, "And I do commend your restraint in the situation.", Severus raised a hand, waving it at Albus, without bothering to look up. "Have you been summoned, Severus?", Severus shook his head,

"No…the Dark Lord is insane, Albus, but not a fool. He is well aware that my absence, even in the night, might cause you to doubt me….and he feels that you are as paranoid as he is. He will not summon me for a few weeks…." Albus smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes as he said,

"Good, Severus….that will give you a few weeks to recover your strength." Severus smiled bitterly, though since his face was buried in his arms, it was unseen. HE said,

"My first years, in all four of the houses, seem intent on blowing up my potions room…I have Longbottom who is, at the best of times, dangerous…Draco and Harry to raise…..and my seventh year NEWTS, not to mention all the other classes. At times, the work I do for the Order is REFRESHING and RELAXING." Albus smiled as Severus, sighed and stood, rolling his shoulders and said, "With your permission, Headmaster…I will return to my Potions classroom….." Minerva stood too, saying,

"Yes, the children will be waiting for my next class, Albus….I'll have to take my leave as well…."

As the two instructors left, Albus removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Turning to Fawkes, he said, "Well….things take two steps forward and three back, Fawkes… We are in a vital time, I just hope that no one causes any additional problems, because I do not want to deal with things in manners that might cause some…unpleasant issues."

Irritated, embarrassed and upset, Ron headed toward the Gryffendor Common room; intending to retrieve his books for Care of Magical Creatures and perhaps a bit of candy to tide him over. Despite the Headmaster's orders to go to the kitchen Ron found himself not overly hungry…not a common state for him. He tried to keep to the shadows, not wanting to talk to anyone; his pride still stung from the very public spectacle he'd made of himself. However, not everyone missed his presence, and just before he turned to the corridor to the Common Room, he heard a familiar voice call his name. His ears turned red as he turned and found Draco Malfoy standing next to a beautiful painting of a group of nymphs, who giggled and pointed at Draco as he stood near their painting. Ron glared, but said nothing as Draco stepped closer to him and said, his usual superior manner missing as he said, "We…Ron. Look, I know we haven't always gotten along…", Ron snorted and Draco frowned, continuing, "but even if we don't like each other, we both care about Harry, right?"

"Well, ONE of us does….", Ron snarled, still not willing to forgive the Slytherin for the past. Draco frowned, his eyes flashing, but keeping his temper as he said, " Believe it or not, Harry is my family now….and family is very important. Look, I don't want to fight about this…it's stupid. If you can't believe I give a crap about Harry, then can you at least believe that I want to avoid being attacked and killed by the Dark Lord…..and want REVENGE for what that mad-man did to my parents. If you can at least believe that, believe that it's more beneficial for me to be on the side of the light in this situation than in the dark…then it's a start. Truce?" Ron glared at the much hated blond Slytherin, but hesitated, his mind going to what the Headmaster had said. IF the situation was that bad, then they would need as much support as they could get. And no matter what else, you could always count on a Slytherin to do what was best for them…. Not happy, but not seeing another option, Ron said,

"Fine…truce. But if you hurt ONE HAIR on any of my friends, it's on, Malfoy…cause I don't trust you….." Draco sighed, keeping as firm a hand on his temper as he could, then said,

"Fine by me, Weasley…but the same goes for you…if you get anyone I care about hurt because of those bloodly blinkers you're wearing, I won't stand for it….. But Harry's been miserable about this. Whatever he sees in you, he's friends with you and he feels that you're worth it….so lets just try this, ok?" Ron nodded and Draco turned on his heel, stalking down the hallway, leaving Ron to his thoughts and to fetch his book before he was late to class.

"Righ then…..you all got your books, I see….good….. Now open them to page…errr….about 500, I think….." The Half Giant, Hagrid stood uneasy at the front of the class, shuffling from foot to foot as the students watched him. Finally, irritated, Draco snapped,

"How? Every bloody time I get near it, the bloody book tries to take my finger off…..", Hagrid frowned, then said,

"Well…you stroke it's spine acourse….anyone knows that…" Draco and Harry exchanged a look as Harry turned the vicious book on it's side and stroked the binding, which caused the book to immediately begin to purr, and then fell open. Shaking his head, Draco repeated his foster brother's actions just as Ron skidded into the clearing, and Hagrid continued, "Hey'ya Ron…you ok?", at Ron's breathless nod, Hagrid went on, "Well…I were gunna show you some real interestin creatures, but Headmaster decided that I needed to go wiff some less cont-tra-ver-sial creatures. So I'ma introduce you to a little critter called a Frittle. Any of you now what a Frittle is?" As the mud…Hermione raised her hand, nearly jumping up and down to get the Half Giant's attention, Draco rolled his eyes. Despite they were now at least quasi friends, the Gryffendor's over-achieving still annoyed him. Glancing over at his Foster brother, he saw a similar expression on his face, though more tempered with amusement. Hagrid finally called on her and she said, her voice clear and concise,

"Frittles are small, ferret like creatures that like to inhabit old buildings, ruins, and other places with few people. There are two kinds, winged and wingless…and they come in multiple colors. They have been used like Owls are now, but they have a lower attention span and often became distracted by shiney objects with delayed their tasks." Hagrid all but beamed as he said,

"Rig on, Her'mione…very good. Ten points to Gryffendor. Anyone know if you can tame 'em?", having just heard the fact they were used as messangers, Draco raised his hand and said, not waiting to be called on,  
"Yea you can tame em…but you gotta watch em, or they'll steal you blind…..they're a real nuisance.", Hagrid frowned, but said, less happily,

"Ri, Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin, cause they aint no nuisance….but they have been treated like that cause they like shiny things and take em…."

At that point, Hagrid brought out a pair of small, ferret like animals that lay in Hagrid's hands, quiet, but their eyes darting back and forth between the students. Of course, the cuteness factor cause all the females in the class to coo and rush up to take turns petting and playing with the little buggers. The rest of the class went rather well, with Hagrid telling them how to care for the creatures, and about what they did, and could do. It wasn't the most enjoyable class, but at least it went rather fast. And in the end, once the cooing girls realized that much of their jewelry and other shiney object were missing, the creatures were not nearly so cute. Hagrid promised to find and return the objects by the next class and the students headed back to the castle.

As the students walked back, Draco said to Harry, "I guess the Oa….errrr….Hagrid isn't that bad….today was fine. You ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts? The Werewolf should have a good class…..", Draco saw Harry glare at him and stopped, saying, "sorry….old habits, you know? I mean Professor Lupin should have a good class planned….I hear we're supposed to work on Brownies today….", forgiving his foster brother, Harry nodded and began to speak, when he was shocked by Ron saying,

"Mum says it's good luck when a Brownie comes to live with you…but you gotta be careful not to make em mad…..", surprised to hear his best friend contributing to a conversation that involved Draco, Harry decided to take advantage of it, as the rest of their little party was utterly silent,

"Really? I didn't know they were real….", Draco grinned and said,

"Don't tell that to them, Harry…..they really are hard to deal with when you make em mad.".

As they entered the Castle, the group kept talking in soft voices, occasionally laughing as they climbed the stairs to the third floor.


	25. Eavesdropper

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you think of this story!

Bunyip It's the way I was taught to write…not sure if it's generational or what. Are you from the US? I'm sorry my writing style makes it hard for you, but glad you enjoy this story enough to read it.

Grumbling, Ron made his way down the steep stairs to the dungeon for his first night of detention. His cheeks were flushed, and animosity seeped from him, as he muttered to himself, "Detention with SNAPE….what bollocks! It's not enough I have to listen to the Headmaster and his mental plans…. Oh NO, it's not SNAPE…it's PROFESSOR Snape…Professor Evil, more like….." Ron continued muttering to himself, as he stalked toward the Potions Lab, then he suddenly stopped, hearing familiar voices….and _laughter_?

"Severus! No way! That is SO not fair!", there was a deep, masculine chuckle (Snape, LAUGHING?) and Snape said,

"Harry…all is fair in chess. If you failed to play for my moves, then that is far from my issue…", far from the normal, snarky, rude, arrogant voice, Snape sounded almost, _friendly_… "I'm glad that Ron seems to be coming around, Harry….I know it was hurtful to you….". A sigh, then Harry said, laughter gone,

"Yah…I hate fightin with Ron…but I don't know, Sev…I still feel like Ron isn't really feeling it, ya know? Like he's just playin along until he can do something…." A new voice spoke, youthful, unguarded,  
"I know the feeling, Harry….I was shocked when Ron started being friendly….but I keep expecting him to hex me or sumthin."

"Boys…give him the benefit of the doubt, please. Harry, you and Ron have been friends for years, it's obvious he cares a great deal about you….just give him time. After all, before this summer, he was your closest male friend…and if he sees himself losing that position, it's bound to cause him some consternation…just give him time to settle. I'm sure he'll come round…."

Harry's voice, when it came, was hopeful, but hesitant, "Do you really think so, Severus? That he'll come around? I finally have a real family a family I can depend on…but I don't want to lose my best friend, either….."

"Think of it from his point of view, Harry…and you too, Draco…. Ron is the youngest boy in a large family. Becoming friends with the "Boy Who Lived" was probably his first opportunity to be something SPECIAL…..now, your relationship with Draco, different though it is, threatens that. Add to that, the animosity that already exists between Draco and Ron, and his impression that Slytherin is a house of evil….and you have a very confused young man. Just give him time, both of you….he truly cares for Harry, and he'll realize that his position as best friend is not threatened by a new brother." There was a silence, broken only by the sound of chess pieces moving across the board and the occasional shuffle of feet across the stone floor of dungeon room. Finally, Draco said,

"At the risk of sounding maudlin or pathetic…"

"too Late…", Ron recognized Harry's voice, filled with humor, and there was the sound of a struggle, and laugher, then Draco continued, somewhat breathless.

"Anyway…I know it's been a hard time lately….but am I the only one who feels BETTER about everything…more…I don't know, SAFER having a family? Harry's voice was serious as he said,

"No, you're not alone…even with Ron being a git….I wouldn't change having you and Sev….. I've always wanted a family…a REAL family…. It was nice being a part of Ron's family, but I always knew that I was not REALLY part of it, ya know? Here…I feel like I have a family that I'm not just visiting….that I belong… Does that sound pathetic…?" Ron fully expected Draco or Severus to laugh at Harry, but instead, Draco said,

"Do you know, Harry….what I used to ask Father Christmas for?" Harry obviously responded non-verbally, because Draco continued, "a brother. I was lucky enough to have a mom and dad for 14 years, and I truly wish you were too, Harry….but I always wanted a brother. It should bother me that I basically traded a mom and dad for a dad and brother, but it doesn't. I miss my mum and dad…..so much sometimes….but having you, Harry, and Sev….it makes me feel safe….like you said. I know that Sev will do whatever it takes to protect us….and I feel like, for the first time in years, that I can just be me….not Draco Malfoy….not Draco the Slytherin…not Draco the bully or Draco the ass…but just Draco. Does that make sense?

"Yeah, Draco…I know. When I'm here, or at Snape Manor…I feel like I'm just Harry. Not the Boy Who Lived…or the "Savior of our world"….or even Harry Potter. Just Harry, with a brother named Draco and a…father named Severus. And I like it…"

There was a clearing of a throat, and Severus spoke, his voice just a tad hoarse, then said, "Actually, boys…that brings something up that I wanted to talk to you about…both of you. As you know, it is fine for me to simply remain your guardian….and I have no problem doing so….. However, there is another option….one I'd like you to seriously consider. I do NOT want an answer now, mind you….just think about it, all right?" A pause, while Draco and Harry both nodded, "There is an option in the Wizardling world that would allow me to adopt you both, to make you, legally, my sons. It wouldn't change anything, of course….I will always be here for you…..always protect you both. BUT, should you decide to move forward with the adoption, it would give you some…additional legal protection. It would have NO benefit or effect on the plans the Dark Lord has for you…..but as my sons, you'd be my heirs…entitled to all that I own, both materially and magically. As I said, I don't want an answer right now….think about it. I'm well aware that being a Snape can bring you much negative…."

"Bollocks, Sev! Being a Snape would be an honor, "…that was Draco, and then Harry said,

"We'd be really your sons? I mean, I know not like biologically….but like really? Would be change our names?" Another cleared throat,

"Actually, Harry, the process to adopt in the Wizardling world is a big different from the Muggle. You would indeed have my biology as part of yours…you'd be my son in all manners and ways. And yes, it is traditional for you to add my surname to your own, though we could certainly not do that process if you wish to keep your own names…; I understand the pride and desire to keep the names you were born with…"

Draco and Harry, excitement evident in their voices, spoke nearly in unison, "Yes…..". A moment of silence, then Snape said, his voice muffled,  
"You can think about it, Boys…you don't need to….."

"Why think about it, Sev?" that was Malfoy…. "I think it would be brilliant to be adopted by you….you're our dad in every other way….why not make it legal?"

"Yea Severus….", Harry's voice was just as excited, "Being part of a real family, legally as well as this….I can't think of anything cooler! Draco's right, it's BRILLIANT!"

Severus spoke softly, "All right, boys….I'll start the process. There is one thing that you need to consider…." Silence followed his words, and he continued, "Godparents. You'll each have two sets. One, chosen by myself…the other, chosen by you." The murmur of voices, as they talked softly, and then the sound of a chair being pushed across the stone floor, then Severus said

"All right boys….feel free to stay here, but I have Mr. Weasley for detention in a few moments."

"We could go with you, Sev…..", that was Harry, always the peacemaker, but Severus stopped him,

"No, Harry…I believe Mr. Weasley will have enough problems having detention with me, without adding either of you two….. Draco can take over for me in the game, PROVIDING…" a pause, filled with dramatic moans, "you're BOTH done with your homework!" Draco sighed, loudly and said,

"All right Sev…..Harry, do you need any help with your Potions?"

"Yah…actually, I could use your help in the bit about how the way you cut Flobber worms changes a potion…..", Harry's voice was as normal as Ron had ever heard it. Then Snape said, his voice coming closer to the door,

"Good boys…work on your homework…..I'll return in two hours. I'll look over what you have then…" Dramatic sighs filled the room as Severus opened the door and entered the hall, and Ron moved deeper into the shadows. Despite his hiding, he noticed that Snape was SMILING! Snape stopped, looking around, as though he could smell Ron and Ron wished fervently for Harry's invisibility cloak. But Severus shrugged, his face relaxed back into a smile as he turned and headed toward the Potions Classroom.

Ron walked hesitantly into the Potions Classroom, the conversation he's eavesdropped on still in the forefront of his mind. He wasn't sure how to deal with what he's overheard, and the thought that people he had simply always viewed as pure evil might just be human after all. Severus Snape looked up from his seat at the desk and said, "Mr. Weasley…you're late.", Ron started to snap, then caught himself and said, as respectfully as possible,

"Sorry Professor Snape. I was…..listening to something and lost track of time…." Severus frowned, but forestalled his normal snarky response and simply said,

"Very well, Mr. Weasley…try not to let it happen again. In the back of the room you'll find a collection of Cauldrons that need to be scrubbed…once you complete that task, come back here and I'll add a new task….." Ron started to move to the back of the room, then hesitated and said,

"Professor Snape…can I ask you a question?" Severus looked up from the book he was perusing and said,

"I believe, Mr. Weasley…you just did…." Ron bristled, and then realized that despite Snape's straight face, his snarky instructor had just made a joke. A hesitant smile from Ron, then he said,

"Are you taking care of Harry just to turn him over to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named…..or do you really care about him? I mean, I know you're…..taking care of him...and I believe you're taking pretty good care of him…cause I've never seen Harry this…..happy?. But I just need to know…why?" Severus considered not answering him, or giving him a snide, snarky reply, but in the end, he sighed and said,

"Mr. Weasley…I know you do not trust me. But I assure you, believe me or not, that I DO care for Harry…and Draco…and I only want what is truly best for them both….. You have no reason to believe me….."

"Yah…I do….I mean, I believe you…sir. I'll get to those cauldrons now, okay?" Severus nodded, his mind going over the conversation with Ron Weasley….he wasn't sure what had caused the turn around, but he believe it to be an honest reaction. Severus was reminded of something that Narcissa had said, often.

"Severus…stop trying to tear apart everything good that ever happens to you…sometimes, you just need to accept that this is a gift…and not try to find out WHY…just accept it gracefully and move on….."

The reminder of Narcissa brought a lump to Severus' throat, but he blinked rapidly and brought his eyes down to his book, determined to take his lost friend's advice and not look a gift horse in the mouth. Ron Weasley accepting the situation could only be positive for his sons, both of them to be honest, and if Weasley was being perfidious, then that would be revealed in due time. And Severus was well assured he was capable of dealing with it as it came about. Ron began working on the cauldrons with zeal, as Severus shrugged and went back to studying the book on his desk.


	26. Choices

Author Notes: Keep the reviews coming! Severus is using them in potions! And Bunyip, I'm American, and the way I do it is the way I was taught in school…I'm 41, so it's been a while, but I'm in college again now, and it's still the way we're taught!

Ron scrubbed the cauldrons, his hands were sore, his back hurt and his hands were red and irritated. He sighed and thought, 'Bloody hell….how many of these bloody things ARE there?' Ron wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, looking at the stack of cleaned cauldrons, which were, to his immense satisfaction, somewhat larger than the dirty ones. Ron rolled his shoulders, and reached over to pick up the next cauldron, as Severus said,

"Mr. Weasley…would you care to take a break? After all, should I drive a student to collapse from exhaustion; the paperwork alone would be prohibitive." Ron started, surprised. He'd all but forgotten Snape was there. Shaking his head, he said,

"No thanks, Professor…I'd rather get done….", Severus frowned, but stood and said,

"Very well, Mr. Weasley…I'll return shortly….mind you stay at your present task until you've finished….." Ron nodded, and watched from the corner of his eyes as Snape left the potions lab, then sat back with a groan. He'd have welcomed a break, but he was still uncertain about Snape and trying desperately to make sense out of what had happened since the end of the summer…from the time he had accompanied his parents to Snape's home…up until hearing, or rather over hearing the conversation between Snape, Harry and Malfoy. IT was like the entire world had gone mental and he was the only one left who knew what reality really should be. Sighing, he picked up yet another cauldron, mentally cursing the student who had used it for burning the horrific, foul potion onto the bottom. As he added hot water and cleaner and began to scrub, Ron struggled to make sense out something that made none.

It wasn't like he wanted Harry to be an orphan, nor even that he wanted Harry to be alone. If Harry had been adopted by someone, ANYONE else, he'd have been thrilled for his friend. And, despite the fact it hurt him to admit it, Snape was right, he DID feel special being the best friend of the most famous Wizard in the world. Being the best friend of the "Boy Who Lived" made him more than just the "youngest Weasley boy". All of his brothers had things that made them special…Charlie and his hair and devil may care attitude and dragons…Bill and the curse breaking…Fred and George, not only the twins, but the practical jokers…even Percy, the smart and successful one. And Ginny, of course was the only girl; that left him, Ron…the youngest, not the brightest, not the most outgoing, or strongest or most fun…just the youngest boy. Then he became friends with Harry and suddenly, he was popular; even if it was only because people thought he could get them closer to Harry, it was still something that made him special. _WAS_ he threatened by the appearance of others in Harry's life that might take his place? As much as Ron didn't want to admit it, it was possible; more than possible, really…it was probably. Add to that fact, Harry's new brother was Draco Malfoy, who had everything Ron didn't anyway…money, standing…things that Ron, if he was honest, craved deeply. Especially the money; Ron would do just about anything to have the money to do the things that others did…buy sweets, have decent robes that weren't hand me downs new books instead of those that were almost illegible from the scribbles. In Ron's eyes, Draco had everything…oh, he knew that Draco had lost his parents, but he'd had another Slytherin step in, hadn't he? Take right over…..so no real loss. He still had his money, his standing….people who respected him and liked him….or at least followed him. Draco, despite Ron's hatred…or at least intense dislike, for the blond Slytherin, had it all.

Ron sighed, even he was aware that a lot of his animosity toward Mal…Draco had to do with the money. Ron's family was poor, monetarily; though they had the love, devotion and other things that made a family…there was just enough money for the essentials. None of them went without food or love…but most of what they had was second hand, or worse, and that was something that Ron was used to. But being used to it didn't mean he enjoyed it. Seeing himself from other's point of view, Ron realized that his desires were two fold…to be special and stand out from his brothers…and to have the money to never have to do without. Even to him, those were selfish ways to live a feel, let alone to live. But he couldn't just ignore it; it was as much a part of him as his red hair and freckles. No matter what the cause or reason, he _WANTED_ more than he had….and he wasn't sure he could put that aside. Even with Harry, despite Harry's generous nature and willingness to accept anything positive and feel thankful…when Harry did something that made Ron feel worthless or poor, he resented him.

Ron sighed and put the sparkling cauldron aside with the other clean ones, picking up another and beginning to clean it as he, for the first time, took a real, hard and honest look at himself. His feelings were not because Draco, or even Harry, had more than he did….they were his own insecurities made real and almost tactile. He wasn't proud of them, looking at them from this perspective they seemed pretty pathetic, actually. But he was at a loss as to how he could change his feelings; and he was rather ashamed to talk to anyone else about it. He CERTAINLY wasn't going to talk to SNAPE…though, he had to admit, he might understand better than some. But despite seeing a new side of his snarky, hated professor, he wasn't quite ready to hug him and call him Uncle.

At that moment, Snape walked back into the room carrying a steaming cup of tea. Seeing Ron's growing stack of cleaned cauldron, Severus said,

"That's enough for tonight, Mr. Weasley…you may return to your common room…mind you don't take any side trips. It's nearly curfew and I wouldn't want Professor McGonagall to set into me for one of her Gryffendor's being tardy. You will return here tomorrow at the same time…I'll have other work for you then." Ron frowned,

"What about the rest of the cauldrons, Professor? Don't they need to be cleaned?" Severus sat at his desk, book re-opened as he said,

"I believe I still possess the ability to clean a cauldron, Mr. Weasley….." Ron blushed, the red suffusing his face and ears, as he said,

"I'm sure you do, Professor. Has Harry already gone back to the common room?" The moment the words were out of his mouth, Ron closed his eyes, knowing that he'd just stepped in it. He'd given away the knowledge that he had known Harry was in Snape's quarters. Severus raised an eyebrow, but allowed the information to pass, though he made a note of it. When he spoke, his face was simply neutral as he said,

"Yes…he headed back about five minutes ago; if you hurry, you might still catch him….I presume you heard at least a part of the conversation I was having with my son's earlier…." Ron, still bright red, nodded, expecting his instructor to lay into him, to his surprise, Severus merely said, mildly, "I would hope that anything you overheard in your eavesdropping will not be passed around to the student body in general?" Ron nodded, then said, hesitantly,

"Are you really going to adopt Harry, Professor…?" Severus observed Weasley before saying,

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Weasley….and I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my family's business. It is far from your concern." Ron nodded, even he was aware that his question as truly intrusive. Suddenly having nothing to say, Ron headed for the door, slowing down as Snape said,

"Tomorrow at the same time, Mr. Weasley…and this time, please do not stop to eavesdrop on a private conversation, thus making yourself late…" Ron nodded and headed out, nearly running as he climbed the stairs out of the dungeon.

Ron reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, before pausing. He wasn't ready to face Harry just yet, and he really did feel the need to talk to someone. He stood there so long the Fat Lady glared at him and said,

"Have you lost your little mind? Are you going to give the password, or stand there and glare like a fool?"

So long did Ron stand there, dithering, that he nearly fainted with a voice behind him said, "Mr. Weasley? Are you ok? Did you forget the password?" Spinning around, Ron saw Professor Lupin and the big black dog he knew was Sirius Black standing there, observing him, both seemed concerned. Automatically, Ron shook his head, but then considered and said,

"Professor, could I talk to you? In private?" Lupin cocked his head to the side and said,

"Of course, Ron…Padfoot, why don't you head to the quarters and I'll meet you there later, all right? The big black dog gave a sharp bark and headed off, leaving Ron and Lupin alone in the hallway. Giving Ron a gentle smile, Remus said, "Why don't we go to the kitchen and see if the house elves have any leftovers from dinner, hmmm? I don't know about you, but one of the things I love about Hogwarts is the food!" Ron nodded and together, the two went to the entrance to the kitchen, where they tickled a pear to open the door and headed to the kitchen. As always, the House Elves were more than willing to give their visitors a huge amount of food and butterbear. Sitting back, Remus waited for Ron to slow down his eating before he said, "Now Ron…I know that growing boys need food…but I'm willing to bed that is NOT the reason you were standing in the hallway looking like you had just lost your best friend…." Internally, Remus winced, that was NOT the best choice of words for this young man, but once said, it couldn't be Unsaid, so he simply waited until Ron answered,

"Professor Lupin….is it possible to change yourself? I mean, not like your hair or somthin, but how you are…you know, on the inside?" That was the last thing that Remus had expected this young man to ask, so he took a few moments to order his thoughts, choosing his words carefully before he spoke,

"I suppose that depends on what you wish to change…and who you listen to. There are those that believe we are born a certain way and that is how will remain…though we may learn to hide the more….unpleasant portions of our personality. Others, and I admit to being firmly in this camp, believe that with enough motivation and work, it is indeed possible to change our personalities and rid ourselves of those traits we do not like. Why do you ask Ron?" Taking a deep breath, and looking anywhere but into the eyes of his professor, Ron blurted out,

"Because I've been a real git to Harry….and it's not right!" Remus stilled, then said,

"Ron, I'm sure that Harry understands your feelings….and that he doesn't consider you to be a git…." Ron interrupted him, this time looking him in the eyes; Remus was surprised at the level of self shame were in those eyes as Ron said,

"No, Professor…I have been. For the first time, maybe ever, Harry has been _HAPPY_….and all I've done is feel jealous because he finally had some happiness! I've been a prat, and I think I know why…but how do I change my **FEELINGS**?"

"What feelings are we talking about, Ron?"

"I…I guess I'm jealous. I mean, it's always been me standing there with Harry….doin things, being special! And now it's like I'm afraid that I won't be anymore, since Harry has Mal…Draco and Professor Snape. Since the first day of school, Harry and me, we've been best friends….and now he has DRACO…"

"What is it exactly that you're afraid of, Ron? Losing Harry's friendship?"

"Yah….and like, not being someone special again…Harry used talk to me….we'd do everything together…and now that he's got Malfoy and Snape, he won't need me anymore…and I'll back to being just the youngest Weasley boy again….nothing special."

"Why do you think that, Ron?"

"Well…I know that I've sorta off Harry since we got back here….but I'm still his best friend, ya know? But why does he need me…he's got DRACO….and Draco has everything I don't….money, bein important…..people listen to him and he can get whatever he wants….." Remus sat back and listened to Ron, reminded somewhat of himself at that age; he was the poor student, with hand me down robes and a second hand wand. And being friends with two of the most outgoing students, from well respected, and in James' case, well off, Wizardling families, he often had felt insecure. AS Ron's voice trailed off, Remus said,

"Ron…you have what, five brothers?"

"Yah….Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George…..", Remus nodded and continued,

"And are you close to them?"

"Well, yah…I suppose so….I mean, Percy's a prat, but he's my brother, ya know? And I love em….." Remus nodded, a slight smile on his face as he said,

"So…I guess that Harry is pretty unimportant, right? Since you already have five brothers….."

"NO! I mean, Harry is my BEST FRIEND! He's closer to me than some of my brothers…you can't help the family you get, but the friends are…..oh." AS the light dawned in Ron's eyes, Remus allowed his smile to widen as he said,

"Ron…there is only one thing in this world that has the odd habit of growing the more we give it away….love. No matter how many people we bring into our hearts, there always seems to be more room for others. You don't have to choose between family and friends….in fact, family and friends are very close in some ways….but as a very wise Witch used to say, "Friends are the family you choose". The fact that Harry now has a foster father and foster brother doesn't diminish the strength of his feelings toward you…if anything, it increases it. Bringing more people into your chosen family only makes the bonds stronger.

As to the other…I understand very well the insecurities of feeling you're not as GOOD as others….not as rich, as successful….as important. Those feelings are NORMAL…it's what you do with them that determines the sort of person you are. If you allow those feelings to poison you and every relationship you have, then you end up like Pettigrew….a evil, nasty, envious little man always looking for something that he'll never have. OR, you can choose to accept that others might have more gold than you do….or more standing….but you will ALWAYS have more of something than anyone else. There will NEVER be another Ron Weasley; never be another best friend to Harry…youngest son of Molly and Arthur….never another young man who, despite his own insecurities, is willing to see the world in a different light. You have a grand opportunity here, Ron…but it's up to you to take it, or turn from it."

"An opportunity, professor?" Remus nodded,

"Yes, Ron…an opportunity. You can resent Draco because he has more gold than you…or feel sad for him because he no longer has his parents. You can resent that Harry is the "boy who lived", or be happy that you can play a part in the life path he's destined for. You can hate Draco Malfoy because he has everything you think he wants…or embrace him because he's your classmate and his life is far from perfect. You can hate Severus because he's a harsh, snarky professor…or respect him because he's taught you the value of fighting to keep up. Your feelings may be what they are…but how you deal with them is what makes you _WHO_ you are…..do you understand?" Ron sat for several minutes, not saying anything, just thinking…his fingers idly moving a piece of sweet meat around his plate. Then he looked up at Lupin and said,

"Yah…I think I do….it's like Quiddich….you can't control how the bludger comes at you, but you can control how you hit it, and where you send it…life isn't about where you start…it's about where your choices make you end up…." Remus smiled, nodding his head,

"Exactly right, Ron…..exactly right. Now you just have to decide where **YOU **want to end up…..and how to get there." Ron nodded, his face thoughtful for another few minutes, before Remus stood and said, "if you're feeling better, Ron…I think I should escort you to the Gryffindor common room….I wouldn't want you to be in any trouble because I've kept you out too long….." Ron stood too, for the first time in weeks, he felt lighter…the hatred, the pain he'd been carrying around wasn't gone, but it was different now…or maybe he was. He wasn't sure; but he did know one thing….he wasn't going to give up being Harry's best friend…..even if that meant sharing him with Draco. AS Remus escorted him back to Portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron said,

"Well….I guess I need to be happy about one thing, especially….." Remus smiled as he said,

"Just one? What's that, Ron?", Ron, not looking at the professor gave the password to the Fat Lady as he said,

"Soon, Harry and Draco both will have a real father again….I know that's something Harry's always wanted…..I need to be happy for him, and not a prat because it's gonna be Snape…." Remus frowned,

"What do you mean, Ron? Severus is Harry's Foster Father….not his true father….", Ron climbed into the portrait hole as he said, not paying attention to the look on his professor's face,

"Yah…but Snape is gonna adopt both Draco and Harry….I heard them talkin about it tonight….. Snape is gonna start the process soon….so before long, he'll be Harry's REAL family…Night Professor…thanks for the talk…"

As the portrait hole closed, Remus was left standing in the hallway, an expression of shock on his face. He felt as though he'd just been pole axed….Severus was going to LEGALLY ADOPT Harry? That was NOT going to go over well with certain parties….including his best friend. Shaking his head, he turned and headed for his quarters, he had a lot to think about before he decided what he was going to do with this new information.


	27. Let Oblivious Dogs Lie

Remus frowned as he opened the door to his quarters, his mind still caught between what Ron had said and his own feelings about it. He heard the water running in the bathroom and sighed, the longer he could keep this to himself, think about it, consider the options, the better chance he had of presenting it in a manner that Sirius could accept. Just then, Sirius Black, his best friend, walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and carrying another. Shaking his long hair, looking, for all the world, like the shaggy dog he spent so much time as, Sirius grinned at Remus and said, "You know, I think I was getting fleas…maybe you could pick up some flea medication the next time you go to London?" Remus returned the smile, albeit less broadly, and said,

"I'll see what I can do, Padfoot…." Sirius cocked his head to one side, and Remus could almost see his alter-ego's ears pricking up as Sirius said,

"Ok...what's wrong, Mooney?"

"Wrong? Nothing, Padfoot….I'm just tired. But I got Ron back to his common room fine…" Sirius narrowed his eyes and said,

"What was he upset about, Remus?" Remus sighed,

"Harry, what else?"

"I don't blame him, Mooney…that whole situation is just wrong. There is no WAY that Harry should be living with Snape…." Remus, already irritated and upset, he glared at Sirius and said,

"Yes, Sirius…I know..everyone knows, your opinion on the matter. BUT, like it or not, it is what it is…and I have seen a lot of improvement in Harry since he's been back to Hogwarts this year…and I can only attribute this to living with Severus." Sirius looked at his best friend, his mind blank as he said, incredulously,

"Remus…you can't possibly think that Harry living with SNAPE is GOOD for Harry?" Remus glared at Sirius and said,

"Yes, Sirius, I *CAN* think that living with Severus is GOOD for Harry. If you'd open your eyes and look at things without your ridiculous prejudice, you'd see that Harry is **HAPPIER** now than I've **EVER** seen him. He's comfortable, he's content… he's got a family…" Sirius was now furious as he shouted,

"**I'm** his family, Remus! **ME**! Harry doesn't need Snape or his _FAMILY _…he has a family. Have you forgotten what James would have wanted? What _JAMES_ thought about Snape?"

Remus, normally so calm and soft spoke, was finally driven to shout back at his friend,

"**NO** Sirius…I haven't forgotten what JAMES thought about Severus or what he'd have wanted…but I also haven't forgotten what LILLY thought of Severus or what LILLY would have wanted…." Remus took a deep breath, before continuing on in a calmer tone of voice, "and I think that she, and probably James as well, would have wanted Harry to be HAPPY…to have family. And just because he's got a new father and brother, doesn't mean you're not still his family….it's not an either or situation, Padfoot… Harry can have Severus as his father and you as his Godfather…." Sirius, however, was not ready to calm down, he shouted,

"_NO_, he can _NOT_…. There is NO WAY that SNAPE is going to be Harry's family, LILLY may have thought she knew what was best, but we all know that she was not that bright when it came to Snape…." Trying to keep his voice calm, despite the rising anger, Remus said,

"Come on, Padfoot….I know you and Severus have your issues…but there was nothing wrong with Lilly's judgment. Just because you have such a problem with Severus, doesn't mean you can't understand that having him as a father makes Harry HAPPY…."

"SNAPE IS NOT HARRY'S FATHER AND NEVER WILL BE….get that through your thick head, Remus…." Remus snapped back,

"You best get your bloody thick head around it, Sirius because before too long Severus WILL BE HARRY'S FATHER….so deal with it…" Remus turned to storm into his bedroom, realizing what he'd said, he hoped that Sirius was too angry to have caught what he said, unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when Sirius said, his voice low and harsh,

"What do you mean, Remus? How will Severus be Harry's father?" Remus closed his eyes, Sirius not shouting meant he was beyond angry…and that was never a good thing when dealing with Sirius. Remus considered just going into his room, but decided that Sirius would simply follow him…or worse, go find out from Ron Weasley… So Remus turned and said,

"Sirius…"

"Just tell me, Remus…don't try to handle me, just tell me what you've learned…." Remus sighed and said,

"Ron overheard Severus talking to Harry and Draco earlier…apparently Severus was asking the boys if they wanted him to formally adopt them…."

"And Harry shut him down, right Remus? And Snape is going to try and do it anyway?" Remus shook his head, his irritation rising again,

"NO, Sirius…Harry was apparently quite happy about the possibility…you know that at their age, an adoption wouldn't be allowed without the child's consent…." Remus recognized the look on Sirius' face…it was the same one that Sirius had worn when they'd found out that James had been killed. Considering what Sirius had done after that, Remus tried to calm him down, "Sirius…whatever animosity you bear toward Severus…he HAS been good to and for Harry" But Sirius said nothing, just turned and left the quarters. Remus hurried to the door just in time to see Sirius transform into the big black dog and rush off down the corridor. Sighing, Remus considered contacting Dumbledore or Severus to warn them, but decided to just go to bed. If Sirius did something, it would be best if everyone thought it was a spur of the moment decision…

Sighing, Severus reached for his tea cup, not raising his eyes from the paper he was grading. This was impossible…it looked as though it was written by a first year, not one of his seventh year NEWT students. Raising his cup to his lips, he realized his tea was gone and sighed again. He rose from his chair and over to the fireplace where a kettle brewed, pouring himself another cup. Before he could turn, however he heard a sound behind him, Severus went still, it was not one of his Slytherins, he knew…nor was it either of his "sons"…indeed, the sound of claws clicking on the stone floor and the menacing growl, not to mention the overwhelming smell of wet dog, gave him all the information he needed to tell who was entering his office. Turning slowly, he saw the big black dog that was Sirius Black's "better half" standing at the door, had lowered, teeth bared, the faint appearance of foam around his mouth. Drawing himself up to his full height, Severus moved to his chair again, ignoring his rival until he was back behind his desk, then he said, "Black…if you want to talk, you'll have to change back to human…I refuse to have a conversation with you in that form…there's a spare robe in the closet there….please cover yourself…" For a moment it seemed the big black dog was going to ignore his request and simply leap over the desk and tear his throat out. Just to be safe, Severus gripped his wand beneath his desk, as the dog continued to stare at him, growling. Refusing to show his fear, Severus moved his hand, putting his wand on the desk, his hand still on it as he said, "Or you can attack me…many of my potions require the part from an Animagus…I could keep you in the closet harvesting you for parts… It's really your move now, Black…" A tense few minutes, then the dog moved into the closet and Severus hissed out a breath. Disappointment warred with triumph…he'd won, but he'd really have preferred a reason to hex the mutt into next week.

When Sirius walked out of the closet, Severus couldn't help but give a sly half smile. Severus made a mental note to burn that particular set of robes and buy another…there was no way he was wearing it after Black. Black, for his part, was obviously furious; he appeared to be growling even in his human form. He moved to stand in front of Severus' desk, using his height to try and intimidate Severus. Unfortunately for the mutt, Severus was used to dealing with much more intimidating people than he, people that could, and would torture and kill him without a fraction of hesitation. Severus finally spoke, picking up his tea as he said, "Well, Black? Is there a reason you've decided to come down here and harass me this evening? Or are you just bored and looking to bully someone, as usual?" Severus knew his words would instigate a reaction in the man before him. He even knew that he shouldn't have said them…Albus would be very disappointed, as he wished for all of them to "get along". But his animosity toward the mutt was only slightly diffused by the fact that he had what Black wanted. Sirius glared at Severus, then snarled,

"What's this rubbish I hear about you adopting Harry?" Severus hid his surprise relatively well, that was not what he'd expected to hear. Frowning, Severus said,

"Ronald Weasley has a big mouth…I'll have to make his next detention more….unpleasant. Fine…let's have this out, Black…now. Yes, I've brought up the possibility of adopting Harry…and he's agreed to it. I presume he'll ask you and Remus to be his chosen god-parents…but other than that, I don't see as how it's your concern…it's not like you're in any position to offer him a better choice, is it?" Watching his old enemy's eyes narrow, filled with hatred, and something else that Severus was loath to admit, he sighed. Perhaps Albus was right. Perhaps it was time to let the past go and move forward. After all, he, Severus, was soon to be the father of this man's godson…something that couldn't have been easy for the Gryffindor. He considered, briefly, how he'd have felt if Sirius had been given custody, and indeed, the ability to adopt Draco….and found that even the concept bothered him. Sighing, Severus said, "I'm sorry, Black…that was out of line. I apologize." The complete shock on the face of the man before him made those words slightly less difficult to say, and Severus continued, "Would you like some tea?"

Sirius' anger grew beyond all bounds at Snape's statement…especially when he pointed out that he, Sirius, had nothing to offer Harry…a wanted felon, on the run…having to stay in his dog form everywhere but in the quarters he shared with Remus…hiding who he was to all but those closest to him. He grew so angry, he considered simply attacking the greasy git behind the desk, until he heard Snape apologize…and offer him tea. Staring in shock at the man he loathed, and envied, Black said,

"No, I don't want any bloody tea…I want to know how you got Harry to agree to this blood adoption…when he must know that it's WRONG." Severus frowned,

"Wrong? How is giving Harry something he's always wanted wrong, Black ?"

"He doesn't want **YOU**, Snape! I know that…", Severus sighed, sipping his tea before he said,

"On the contrary, Black…Harry _DOES _want _ME_….I offered him the OPTION of being adopted….it was not a necessary decision. I will continue to care for Harry as my own no matter what his name is….but Harry _CHOSE _the adoption…"

"You had to have done something to him…given him something…..I **KNOW** Harry hates you! He's _TOLD_ me…" Severus shook his head,

"Are you SURE you're not really a redhead, Black?" Sirius frowned, confused, but Snape went on, "Have you TALKED to Harry, Black? Or rather, have you LISTENED to him? Found out what he DOES want? Found out how he truly feels about everything? Listened to his nightmares about being alone, facing death and the Dark Lord ALONE, without anyone to care for him? Because I have, Black….I've listened and talked and reassured….and if my adopting Harry and giving him some security, a sense of being safe, allows Harry to sleep well, and grow strong enough to do what, in the end, only he can do…then THAT is what I'll do. And if that OFFENDS you, Black….then so be it. Because, while all you apparently care about is how this affects YOU and your long dead buddy…I care about HARRY. Do everyone a favor, Black….stop and think for a moment about what is best for HARRY. Is it being alone, with you running, Lupin trying to do what he can 3 weeks of the month…..others being there WHEN THEY CAN….just to make the hatred of James Bloody Potter live on another generation…. Or is it letting me be there for Harry, AND DRACO…..letting them have a father, who even if you don't like it, loves them more than my own life…." By the time he was done, Severus' chest was heaving, his eyes like black onyx, glaring at the man who sat opposite him. For at some point in Severus speech, Sirius had sat down, his eyes wide as he listened, apparently not having expected Severus to say this. Trying to still his hands, to hide the trembling, Severus sat down, gazing down at his wand, gripped tight in his hand. Turning, he slid his wand in his shirt sleeve, before picking up the paper he'd been grading and saying, "I have a lot of work to do here, Black….I trust you know the way back to your quarters by now? Just leave the robe, the House Elves will take care of it….." Sirius, dismissed, stood to leave, before saying, softly,

"You really care about Harry, Snape?" Not looking up, though his hand stilled, Severus said,  
"Yes, I do, Black….",

"Then let him go, Snape….all you're going to do is make it worse for him…drag him down…Harry is James' son…not yours." Looking up at his old rival, Severus said, simply,

"He's Lilly's son as well, Black…and her wishes should also be considered. And while you can't see it, Harry is much more like his mother than James Potter…..you WANT him to be like James….because you want that relationship back…but he's not like that….he's got more of his mother in him than you'll ever know, Black." Sirius turned to leave, throwing back over his shoulder

"And that's why you want him, isn't it, Snape? You want another chance at Lilly…but you can't have that…..you bullocks it up and now you've lost out. Lilly CHOSE James…and us, over you and your Slytherins….Maybe you're right, maybe I DO want Harry to be James….but at least I don't want him to be his mother…." Snape smiled, sadly,

"I know Lilly is dead, Black…and you're wrong…I want Harry to be Harry. Yes, he's a lot like Lilly…but he's not Lilly, I know this. I respect him for who HE is, not who his parents were. Harry is my son, and will soon be so legally. If you want to continue to be in his life, you have to start seeing him as himself…not a stand in for a Dead man…." Sirius left, growling as Severus sighed, that had NOT gone well. He fully expected a summons from the Headmaster at any time…but until then, he had papers to grade.


	28. Nightmares

Sirius in his guise as Padfoot, moved nearly silently through the castle, up to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Waiting for a late comer to give the password, he leapt through the entry with the boy, then hurried up the steps as fast as his four legs would carry him. Stopping outside Harry's door, he was relieved to find the door slightly opened, using his paw to open it a bit further, he slunk in, making his way to the bed he knew Harry occupied. Using his head to move the curtains aside, he leapt up on the bed with Harry and used his nose to nuzzle his hand. Harry, surprised, sat up suddenly, drawing his wand, and Padfoot froze, whining softly. Harry reached out, grabbed his glasses and hissed, "Padfoot? What are you doing here?" The big black dog changed back into his human form and took the robe that Harry tossed him, putting it on before replying,

"Sorry to wake you, Harry…but I had to talk to you. Tonight." Alarmed, Harry said,

"What's wrong? Is it Severus? Draco? Remus? Please tell me that Voldemort hasn't…." Sirius frowned, the order of the names not lost on him, but said, calmly,

"No, Harry..it's fine…no one is in danger. I just…need to talk to you about something." Harry sat up, leaned back against his headboard and said,

"Ok…what's up?" Sighing, Sirius said,

"Harry…it's come to my attention that….Snape has suggested that he adopt you. I want to know your REAL feelings on the matter…." Harry looked surprised, then said,

"Where did you hear that? Severus only brought it up tonight….did he tell you?" Sirius waved that away and said,

"It doesn't matter where I heard it….I just need to hear your thoughts on it…." Harry frowned, then said,

"I know you don't like Severus, Sirius…but he's…different with me. Me and Draco…..he's…well, he's my dad. I know he's not James, but he's been there for me…protected me….take care of me…..and….loved me. I WANT to be adopted, Sirius….I want to belong, to be part of a family. I know that you're probably upset because it's Severus….but…"

"Harry, I know you think that Sn…Severus loves you…but he doesn't. He's USING you to garner favor with Dumbledore…and probably he-who-must-not-be-named as well. He's a SLYTHERIN…and you can NOT trust them…they're only out for themselves." Harry began to interrupt, but Sirius went on, "No, Harry…listen to me. Your dad, your REAL dad, hated Snape…with good reason. Snape was always a git….he hexed us, tried to hurt people we cared about…and when he got the chance, he joined _HIM_… there was no real reason, he had options, but he CHOSE to follow that bastard. I know that you want a family desperately…but you HAVE a family. You have me….and Remus. We're your family Harry….we love you, we've loved you since you were a tiny baby. If being adopted is so important, then I'll adopt you….."

"HOW?"

"What?" Harry was irritated and said, more harshly than he'd intended,

"How are you going to adopt me, Sirius? You're a wanted Felon….you're on the lamb….you can't even reveal your really HERE…let alone adopt me. And don't tell me Remus, either…because we both know the Ministry prohibits a Werewolf to adopt a Wizard. So tell me, Sirius….who is going to adopt me?" Sirius looked harried and said,

"Why now, Harry? Why is it **SO** important that you be adopted **NOW**?"

"It's NOT, I mean it is, but it's not….Sirius….it's not the timing, it's the person. I WANT Severus as my dad…Draco as my brother….I want that more than I've ever wanted anything." Sirius' quiet voice said,

"Even me, Harry? Once, you wanted to live with me…do you want this, want those Slytherins, more than you want me?" Harry stared at Sirius and said, just as softly,

"Don't make it a tug of war, Sirius….I want you in my life. You and Remus are my last link to my parents. I don't want to lose you….please don't make it a tug of war between you and Severus…"

"It already is, Harry…you can't have both. If you go through with this….if you become a Snape, then I am done…you won't be James anymore…." Harry understood what Sirius had just said, though he didn't think that Sirius did….so he said,

"I was never James, Sirius…I'm Harry…." Sirius frowned, then said,

"I didn't say you were James, Harry…I said you wouldn't be James' son anymore…..", Harry reached up and took his glasses off, placing them on the table before he said,

"No, you didn't, Sirius. I WANT you to be part of my family…..my Godparent, along with Remus….I want to include you in my life…but I want to be Severus' son too….and I think my mum would have agreed with me….I'm not going to choose between having a dad and brother , and having you in my life. It's not right, or fair for you to ask me to give up something just to let you pretend that I'm my father…..I'm not James….and I never will be. I don't even want to be…." Taken aback, Sirius said,

"You don't WANT to be?" Harry lay down, on his side, still looking at Sirius and said,

"No…I don't. You and James….you were bullies…I've seen what you did to Severus. And I figure that it didn't stop with Severus. You probably did that stuff to others too…"

"Just SLYTHERINS, Harry….not people who mattered…. We weren't BULLIES…..we just took care of people who were dangerous….", Closing his eyes, Harry said, not wanting to ignore this, wanting this to be a dream, a nightmare he could wake up from. But he said,

"Slytherins ARE people, Sirius…and you WERE bullies…you picked on Severus, even my mum said so….. I don't want to fight with you, Sirius…I want you to be part of my family, I REALLY want that….but it's up to you…..I guess the next move is yours…." Those words, so close to what Snape has said earlier that evening, finally broke his temper and transforming into the big black dog; he leapt down from the bed and left the room, not looking back. Harry lay, his eyes closed, tears working their way out of his tightly closed eyes. From the heights of happiness at being a family, to the depth of despair losing a member of his family; it was too much. He lay on his bed, softly sobbing into his pillow so his friends wouldn't hear; but one friend, his best friend did, and turned to the side, miserable in the knowledge that even in innocence, he'd hurt someone he never intended to hurt. His own eyes welled with tears as he listened to his best friend's quiet sobs.

_Harry stood in the cemetery…alone, facing Voldemort. The dark wizards evil laughter came at him and he heard the clear voice shout CRUCIO…he felt the pain, it began like being hit by a lorry, then grew, beyond anything Harry could ever expect. And worse than the pain, was the knowledge that he was alone….completely alone. There was no one there for him….nobody who cared if he lived or died. Then he saw Padfoot, standing beside a gravestone marked JAMES POTTER…..Harry called out to him, but Sirius looked over at him with such hatred, and said,  
"You're not my godson anymore, Harry…you're not worth it…". The pain from that denial was almost worse than the pain from the crucio. Harry fell to his knees..he was going to die alone, un-mourned, unloved…. The loneliness, the fear…those cut him to the quick…."_

"We can't wake him up, Professor…we didn't know what to do…he's screaming and fighting, but he won't WAKE UP….. Severus Snape, wearing only his shirt and pants, hurried past the frightened boys and said, in what he hoped would be a reassuring voice,

"You did the right thing, Boys….move aside so I can help him….", When he got to Harry's bed, he cast a silencing charm around the bed, pulling the curtains to give them a bit of privacy, then said, taking his foster son by the shoulders and shaking him gently, "Harry…HARRY…wake up…it's D…Severus! Come on now…wake up…..

_Harry fell to his knees….why try to live, when no one cared…..the overwhelming loneliness cut him, but then a familiar voice and warm, gentle hands on his shoulders, "Harry…wake up now Harry…..it's Severus, I'm here….I won't leave you….come on Harry…." Looking up he gazed into his father's face, not James Potter, who had given him life, but Severus Snape, the man he chose as his father. And the loneliness moved back just a bit, Harry sobbed,  
"I don't want to die alone, Dad…please….I don't want to die alone…." Severus, his face severe, shook him gently and said, _

"_Harry…it's a dream…..but you will NOT die alone….I will be there for you, as long as you wish it….I am HERE FOR YOU…you are my son and I will never leave you…", And then another voice, less mature, but just as worried,  
"Harry….you've got me and Sev…and Albus…and Remus…we're not going to let you die….alone or otherwise…and you've got Ron and the Mudbl…Hermione…and Ginny….and Neville….come on Harry…..you're SO not alone….." Harry looked up at his brother, and his terror, and his pain and loneliness moved back, just a bit. Harry frowned, _

"_It's a dream, Dad? Just a dream?" Severus looked a little relieved and said, with a half smile, _

"_Yes Harry…this is a dream. Come now…..come with me and I'll help you wake up…you're safe now, Harry…safe and loved. None of us will leave you….." Come on now….._

"Wake up Harry…", Harry opened his eyes, looking into the concerned face of his father, his breath coming in short, painful gasps as, with a cry, he flung himself into Severus' arms. The briefest of hesitation and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, rocking him gently, one hand slowly caressing his hair, murmuring inconsequential words….just soothing Harry in any way he thought might work. Eventually, Harry's breathing began to return to normal and he moved back a bit, not quite letting go, but not clinging anymore either. Harry said,

"Wha….how did you get to the Gryffindor common room, D…Sev?" Severus smiled, still stroking Harry's hair, wet with sweat, away from his forehead where the lightning scar stood out from his pale face in relief. Severus said,

"When your friends couldn't wake you, they sent a house elf for me…I came as soon as I could get up here….I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Are you feeling better now, Harry?" Harry nodded, but didn't quite let go of his father, the only real solid, reliable thing in his life. Severus said, "I take it that you had a nightmare?", Harry nodded, not willing to discuss it at this point, and Severus nodded, "All right…..we'll discuss it later, all right? When you're calmer. For now, I've brought you a potion I want you to take…it will allow you to rest without another nightmare…." Severus pulled a potion out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, who took it, hands trembling and pulled the cork, downing the potion in one gulp and making a face,

"Can't you add some honey or something…?", Severus smiled, glad to see Harry more like himself and replied,

"Unfortunately no…adding un-needed flavorings or ingredients can destroy a potion….."

"Are you sure you don't just like making us take these nasty tasting potions…?", Severus smiled, seeing his son's eyes begin to droop and said

"Well, I suppose it could be a grown up's conspiracy to keep our children from wanting too many potions….but I'll never tell….." Harry would have replied, but the potion took effect and he slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Using his wand, Severus changed the sweat soaked sheets before removing the silencing charm and standing up, leaving the curtained bed to find not only Harry's roommates, but Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall standing and watching. Sighing, he said, "He had a nightmare….." Albus frowned,

"Was it JUST a nightmare, Severus…..?" Severus nodded,

"As far as I can tell, Albus, yes. His scar wasn't hurting, there was no indication of ANY other mind close to his….I think he just had a nightmare. No telling what caused it….", AT that point, Ron interrupted,

"Sir…errr, Padfoot came to visit him earlier…..it sorta upset Harry…", looking at his roommates, who were further away, out of earshot, he hoped, Ron continued, "Harry was real upset when Padfoot left….I…I heard him cryin….. I think they got in a fight…." Albus frowned, but McGonagall asked, confused,

"Over what, Mr. Weasley?" Ron blushed bright red, then said, softly,

"Over something I said to Remus, I think….about, er….Sna..Professor Snape adopting Harry. It sorta sounded like Padfoot was giving Harry an ultimatum…him or Sn..Professor Snape.". Severus closed his eyes and tried to contain the fury that engulfed him at the mutt's actions. He wasn't, apparently the only one as Remus said, his anger barely contained, "Padfoot and I had a row about it earlier, Headmaster…if I'd have thought he'd have come after Harry about it, I'd have said something. I should have anyway….so this is my fault…." But Severus, not one to allow anyone to take his blame, said,

"No, Remus….Bla…Padfoot came to me as well…..he was ADAMENT that I not adopt Harry. I should have contacted the Headmaster and warned him to keep the mutt….errr, Padfoot, away from Harry until he calmed down…" Albus held up his hand, and all fell silent as he said,

"Enough….this is no one's fault, except, perhaps Padfoot. Severus, will Harry be all right now?"

"I've given him a potion of dreamless sleep…he should be all right until morning. I'll see about talking to him then. He has a free session after Divination, as do I, so I he'll probably come to my quarters. I'll let you know if there seems to be an issue, but I doubt it. I think the upset just caused him to have a nightmare…..finally something simple for that boy to have…." Albus nodded and said,

"Very well…let us allow the children to get some sleep…I take it, Severus, that you've set some ward to let you know if he has another nightmare?"

"I have…..if he has another nightmare, I'll come straight away…."

"I'm REALLY sorry professors…I didn't mean to get Harry hurt…", the four professors turned to Ron, whom they had forgotten about, and saw that he was truly upset. Taking a deep breath, Severus placed a hand on the boys shoulder, saying gently,

"It's NOT your fault, Mr.….Ron. we all know that you wouldn't have caused Harry harm….can you sleep, or would you like a potion as well…?" Ron considered that and said,  
"I don't know…..", Severus nodded, then turned Ron toward his bed,

"Better safe than sorry, Ron…I don't want you to miss class tomorrow. Get into bed and I"ll give you a potion as well….." After tending Ron, Severus walked back to the door, seeing only Albus left. Severus made one final check on Harry, finding him sleeping solidly, fixed the covers and reached over to brush the unruly hair from his forehead before joining Albus as they left the tower. Neither spoke, until they were in the corridor of Hogwarts, when Albus said,

"Don't worry, Severus…I'll take care of Sirius…" Severus rounded on Albus, his face a mask of fury and said,

"You'd better, Albus…because annoying and attacking me is one thing…but I will NOT ALLOW that bastard to hurt either of my sons….if it happens again, I WILL take care of it myself…." Albus glared at Severus and said, his voice deadly soft,

"Will you Severus? Even against my specific orders?", Severus drew himself up, looking down his nose at his teacher, his mentor..nearly his father and said,  
"Yes, Albus…I will. I have always done everything you've asked of me…. But in this, I will do what I must to protect my children…..BOTH my children. I suggest you get that mutt under control…or I WILL…." Albus considered Severus, he saw that while Severus did not lack any respect for him, Albus Dumbledore, more than that respect, was his need….no, his compulsion to protect his children. Albus had no doubt that Severus would do anything, including getting himself killed to protect both Harry and Draco. And while that was certainly something he wanted, Albus worried that perhaps his plan had worked too well. Dismissing that thought, he intentionally softened his eyes and said,

"Severus…rest assured, I know the need to protect your children…..and I will deal with Sirius…just give me the time to do so, all right?" Severus nodded, not at all mollified,

"As long as he doesn't put Harry in this condition again, I will….but I'm not going to allow Harry to be hurt….nor Draco. Bear that in mind, please Albus…." And with that, Severus turned and stalked down the stairs to his quarters, not giving a backward glance. Albus sighed, there were times he felt every bit of his age…and tonight was one of them. Turning to a portrait, he said,

"Keep an eye out for Padfoot, please….and spread the word….I want that dog in my office promptly when I awaken…..". Albus doubted he'd sleep much, and considered that he should have asked Severus for a potion for himself. Shrugging, he turned and headed to his quarters, intending to at least try and sleep. Tomorrow was soon enough to deal with the fall out that Sirius' animosity and anger had dealt.


	29. A Different Light

&Author's Note: Thanks for your patience guys….my muses have FINALLY decided to work with me again! YEAH! To answer a couple of questions:

Mistpetal: Remember, this story is NOT CANNON…things that happened in the books after a certain point are NOT guaranteed to happen here. There MAY (and probably will be) some more deaths…BUT, right now, things like Sirius dying, hunting the Horcrux, etc may or MAY NOT be in this story. That may change as the story progresses in my head. I'm not saying it will NOT happen, but don't expect me to "work in" things that happened in the actual books.

To everyone else, THANK YOU…I really appreciate the reviews..and I'm glad that the story makes people smile and laugh…..I try to add humor to my angst as often as possible. The story WILL CONTINUE…..it's just a matter of convincing Sev and co to cooperate!

Severus looked up from his desk and saw one of his third year students was apparently attempting to destroy the entire school…standing, Severus swept over to the unfortunate student who was hastily trying to make their potions stop expanding. Calmly, Severus waved his wand at the potion, removing it entirely before saying, his voice hissing,

"Mr. Adams…..if you are intent on destroying this school, then you may repeat that potion…however, if you intend to create a Growth Potion and NOT a bomb, perhaps you could be forced to **read** the instructions before you perform the steps? Fully read, I mean, and not glance and assume you are more knowledgeable than adult, experienced Potion Masters….." The student stood, head lowered, still covered in a thin layer of smelly smoke from his abortive attempt at a Growth Potion. The student said nothing, so Severus continued, "Can you tell me what you did wrong, Mr. Adams?" A miserable shake of his head and Severus glared and continued, "Then **read** the fourth line of the instructions…." The student raised his head and read the line, but said nothing, so Severus continued, his cold voice even more cruel as he said, "No idea, Mr. Adams? Really? FIFTEEN points from Gryffendor, Mr. Adams….Can ANYONE tell me WHAT Mr. Adams forgot in the fourth line that might have caused the near explosion we witnessed?" Several hands went up and Severus called on Peter Parkinson, one of his Slytherins, who said,

"He forgot to slice the tilla herb sideways, and add it with the mandrake…..he sliced it longways and added it separately…"

"Very good, Mr, Parkinson….ten points to Slytherin. Now, can anyone tell me WHY the Tilla Herb must be added WITH the Mandrake?" This time, no hands went up, and Severus paced back and forth through his classroom, then said, "No one? Fine….then that is your homework…I want 12 inches of parchment by the next class period on why adding Tilla Herb alone can damage the potion. Those of you who have managed to brew something resembling a potion may put it in your flagons, label it properly and come up to my desk. Then you may go." Severus was not in the mood to deal with the third years right now, he was worried about his sons, and would have preferred to be with them, instead of here. Unfortunately, there was a need for him to earn a living…thus teaching the little brats. Once all the students had turned in their flagons, Severus put them away in a protected cubbord to be tested later…suddenly he smiled. He had Mr. Weasley at detention that evening…what more perfect task for the Gryffendor. Still smiling, Severus made his way to his quarters, carefully locking up the Potions Classroom. Reaching his quarters, Severus heard the quiet voices of his sons and his smile widened a bit, as he opened the door and walked in.

Harry and Draco looked up, their heads, blond and black, close together over the chessboard, though neither were playing chess. Severus said, "Boys…ahh, I see one of you made tea….it's** most** welcome. How are you both?" Harry shrugged, not meeting his father's eyes, but Draco looked at him, his brow furrowed, eyes concerned, as he frowned, saying,

"I'm fine, Sev…Harry's not feeling very well….." Immediately concerned, Severus walked over to the two boys and placed his wrist on Harry's forehead, saying, "Harry? What's wrong…where are you feeling badly?" Harry shrugged, but didn't throw off his father's hand, just as he didn't make an attempt at removing himself from the hand Draco had resting on his forearm.

"I don't know…I'm sorta….not feeling well…..just sorta…out of it, ya know?" Severus frowned,

"Do you think it's due to your nightmare?" Harry shrugged,

"I don't know…maybe. Do you think it was…._him_?" Severus sighed, pulling a chair out to sit down next to the boys, saying,

"No, Harry….I don't think it was the Dark Lord…I think you were upset by your argument with Padfoot and you had a nightmare…..for a change it was just a normal, everyday, teenage boy happening….rare with you, I know…", his attempt at humor fell short, though Draco grinned a little, but Harry frowned and said,

"How did you know I had a row with Sirius?",

"Ron overheard and told us after you went back to sleep…", Harry got up, beginning to pace, irritated,

"It's not fair, Sev…..Sirius says I have to choose…him and Remus, or you and Draco…that's not fair….why can't he just be happy for me?" Severus sighed, this was the part of parenthood that still made him nervous….saying the wrong thing could damage Harry….but what was the right thing. He was saved from answering by Draco, speaking softly as he moved to intercept his brother, placing a hand on Harry's upper arm, Draco said, softly,

"Harry…it's not fair….you shouldn't have to choose between me and Dad and your Uncles….but Sirius is pretty immature….he's kinda like Ron, ya know? He's scared that if you have me and Dad, you won't need him. I'm not saying he's right to do this to you…he's not…he's a git and a prat…but like Dad said about Ron, maybe he just needs time…" Harry sank into the chair, his head down, not looking at either his father or brother, as Draco went on, a sly smile appearing on his face, "OR….we can hex him into next week and toss him into the room of requirement until he gets his head out of his arse…your call…." Not sure what Draco was meaning, Harry looked up, frowning and saw the sly little smile that usually meant Draco was teasing him. Despite his pain, he smiled a little and said,

"The hexing and locking him up might work….what do you think, Dad?" Severus had to swallow twice, not only at Draco's comments, but the fact that both boys were calling him Dad without even seeming to realize it.

"I would certainly go for it….but I'm not sure that Remus and Albus would agree…" At that moment, a new voice spoke, causing all three to start and reach for their wands before they recognized Remus Lupin who said,

"I don't know, Severus…locking Sirius up until he gets his head out of his arse is a great idea. How are you Harry?", Harry seemed hesitant, but Harry said,

"Fine, Remus….errr..how are you?" Not wanting to just get off topic, Remus sobered and said,

"Harry, I don't mean to interrupt your family time….I simply wanted to speak with you and remind you that Sirius does NOT speak for me. He may believe he does, and indeed, he has always believed he speaks for everyone else….but in this, he does not. I am happy that you've found a father..and a brother….and I would consider it a very special thing if you'd consider allowing me to be your God-Father." Swallowing hard, Harry said, hesitantly,

"Are you sure, Remus? I mean, Sirius is not going to like this at all….."

"Sirius has lost all rights to be upset by his predjudiced attitude to be upset by anything I do. Harry…", here Remus walked up to Harry, kneeling down on one knee and taking Harry's hand in his own, "you parents were two of my dearest friends…..and despite James' attitude, I believe he would welcome this change in your circumstances. And I know, for a fact, that Lilly would. There is so much resting on your shoulders, Harry…..so much that you're expected to do….if you can find a little happiness, then I, for one, am thrilled. And if Sirius weren't so single minded and obtuse, he would be as well. I still have faith that Sirius will come around…at some point…." Harry sighed, his eyes worried, forhead furrowed as he said,

"Remus….I don't know….I want you AND Sirius to be part of my life…..but I don't want to lose Dad or Draco either…."

"And you don't HAVE to lose anyone, Harry….you don't HAVE to choose…Sirius will come round….but if he doesn't, then that is _his_ loss, not yours. Listen to me, Harry…please don't allow Sirius to destroy the happiness you've found with Severus and Draco…." Remus stood, sighing as he continued, "As I said, if you would have me, I would be honored to be your God-Father…. Severus…Draco…." Remus prepared to leave the room and Harry said,

"Thank you, Remus….I'd really love it if you'd be my God-Father….", his head turned, Harry missed the look on Draco's face, but Remus didn't. Knowing that Draco had less options than Harry in somethings, Remus said, "

"Draco…I'd also be honored to be your God Father….." Draco started, his eyes widened as he said,

"Mine? But…you're really Harry's….", but he was interrupted by Harry who said,

"That would be BRILLIANT! What do you think, Draco?", moved beyond words, Draco could only nod, and say,

"Thank you…Remus…I'd be thrilled, if Harry wouldn't mind…sharing you, I mean…." Harry shook his head,

"Nah…I think it would be brilliant for Remus to be both our God-Father…." Remus smiled, nodded and said, as he left,

"Well then…looks like I need two presents…." Draco perked up,

"Presents? We get presents?" Harry too, seemed more animated,

"From all our God-Parents? Or from Severus? Or…." Remus smiled at Severus who shook his head, a half smile on his face. Remus said,

"Well…it's an accepted tradition for each GodParent to give their godchildren presents, and for the adoptee to give their new parent a present…..as well as the parent to give the child or children a present."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, as Remus exited, and Severus said,

"Don't worry about it, boys…your choices to allow me to adopt you is quite enough present for me." Both Draco and Harry looked horrified at that comment and Draco said,

"Sev! Of COURSE we're going to get you a present….it's TRADITION!" And Harry, said, "That's right, Severus…come on! We're going to get you the BEST present ever!" On one hand, Severus was glad that Harry was more like himself…but he was also worried. Once the two boys had sat back down, Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,

"Harry…I know it's difficult to talk about…but would you please tell me what your nightmare was about?" Severus felt Harry still, and when he spoke, it was in a soft voice, so that Severus had to strain to hear him,

"Just the same as normal, I guess. Facing him…alone…..he cast Crucio on me….and I was all alone…and I knew that I was going to die just like that..alone…that no one would care." There was more to it, Severus knew, but before he could ask, Draco said, hesitantly,

"You were in a graveyard, right?" Severus and Harry both looked over at Draco, Harry was shocked, and Severus, while startled, managed to keep a calm, rational face. Harry said,

"Yeah…I was…Draco, how did you….know that?" Draco shrugged, looking pale and anxious,

"Cause I saw that…..I saw you standing there…and Sirius was there, but he didn't help you. And you kept saying you were going to die alone…but I kept telling you that it wasn't true….that you weren't alone…that loads of people care about you….." Harry looked between Severus and Draco, and said,

"Yeah….but HOW did you know?" Draco shook his head,

"I dreamed it….last night. I woke up and it all felt so weird, like I wasn't there,but I wasn't here either." Both boys turned to Severus and looked at him, hoping he could make sense of it for them. Finally, Severus said,

"It's happened before, boys…sometimes when one sibling or parent or other family member is upset the others share a dream….most people think it's an indication of how close they are…."

Both Draco and Harry looked torn between being mollified and upset, so Severus sighed and said, "Just don't dwell on it, either one of you…but I do think some lessons in Occulemency might not be amiss at this point. We'll work in a time for both of you to meet with me and begin your studies." Both boys groaned in a very teen age boy way and Draco said,

"But Dad…when will we have time? With studying for OWLs, classes and Quidditch….we're booked solid."  
"Well," Severus hid the smile and continued, "I supposed that Quidditch could be eliminated for this…it's a matter of priorities, boys…if you truly do not have sufficient time for something this important…." Both boys looked alarmed and Harry said,

"NO! I mean, that's okay…we'll find the time, right Draco?" Nodding his pale head vigerously, Draco said,

"Yeah….we'll find it…no reason to infringe on Quidditch…" Severus smiled fully now, then said,

"All right boys…I have Mr. Weasley's detention…what are you two planning on doing?"

Draco sighed and began to gather his books and put them into his bag, "I wish I could hide out here, but we've got a study session in Slytherin in a few minutes….and if I don't make it, who will read the big words to Crabbe and Goyle?". Draco smiled, and Harry smiled back, then said,

"You guys have full house study sessions?" Draco shook his head, then said  
"Naw…just fifth years. And only if they want to….we do one subject a session…tonight is Transfiguration. Don't you guys do it too? We got the idea from the Ravenclaws…" Harry frowned,

"No, mostly we just sit around all working in small groups….does it help?  
"It helped Crabbe pass Charms last year….it works really good because you're all sharing ideas and things that work…we usually ask a seventh year to sit in with us, to answer any questions that come up…you guys should try it…." Harry nodded, packing up his own books as he said,

"Yah…I think I'll mention it to Hermione…it might help get some of us over the hump….." Draco frowned and said,

"You know…maybe we could set up a multi-house session….I mean, only if everyone wants….but I know that when you have different views, sometimes that helps clarify things. Severus? What do you think?" Severus smiled as he adjusted his robes and said,

"I think it's a great idea…anything that helps with helping the houses work together is bound to help with the animosity between houses. But since Gryffendor doesn't do them, Draco…perhaps start by talking to some Ravenclaw fifth years….they might be receptive…" The boys both left as Severus followed them. He warded his door, and the three parted with smiles at the stairs, Harry going up, Draco across to the Slytherin Common room…and Severus to his Potions class.

Ron groaned, even though he was not nearly as disgusted with the current situation, he still was not looking forward to the detention with Snape…..Professor Snape, he corrected himself. Entering the classroom, he found the Professor sitting at a student's desk, arranging a cutting board and knife, next to him was a small contained that seemed to contain some sort of worm. Ron cleared his throat and Snape, not looking up, said, "Good of you to be on time this evening, Mr. Weasley. Come over here and sit down…I'm going to show you what I want you to do…then you can start." Ron sat in a chair a few chairs down from Snape and Severus sighed, "Mr. Weasley…I assure you I will not do you bodily harm if you sit within 5 feet of me…and you'll want to be close enough to see what I'm doing." Ron frowned, but moved to sit next to Severus and watched as Severus said,

"Now, these are Klin Gon Worms, Mr. Weasley…."

"Ron" Startled, Severus look over at the student and said,

"Excuse me?", Ron looked embarrassed, his ears as red as his hair and stammered,

"You call Harry and Draco by their names out of class…since we'll be sorta related, I thought….errr….", Ron trailed off, not looking at Severus, who cleared his throat and said,

"Very well…Ron. As I was saying, these are Klin Gon worms…a close relation to Flobber worms. I need them for a potion I'm going to have the fifth years make our next class, and while I could have them cut them up, it's quicker to do it a head of time. Thus, for your detention, I'll have you do the work. Now…these worms have a difference or two from Flobber worms, M…Ron. Firstly, they have teeth. Thus, if you do not handle them properly, you _WILL_ get bitten. They are not poisonous, but their bite can be unpleasant. So, I want you to watch how I handle them and do the same thing….ready?" Ron nodded and Severus made a half arch motion with his wand and said, _Somulance_. Ron noticed the worms in the large bowl, there must be nearly a dozen of them, all seemed to go limp. Then Severus reached in, picked up one of the worms carefully around the middle with his thumb and ring finger and placed it on the cutting board. Making sure that Ron was paying attention, Severus too the knife and made a quick cut about a quarter inch from one end, then did the same thing on the other end. Taking the small, exised pieces and putting them into a pail, he then carefully cut the worm, which was about as big around as a cigar, directly down the middle, turned each half open side down, and made three more cuts, basically quartering it; then he repeated the action on the other half. Once cut, he placed the pieces in a large, glass contained and looked at Ron, eyebrow raised. "Do you have any questions, Ron?" Ron shook his head and Severus said, "Very well…once you're finished cutting them up, you may leave…." Not believing his good fortune, Ron smiled,

"This is it? Just cut these worms?", by Ron's guess, there were a dozen or so worms in the container. He would be back at the Common Room in an hour or less. Severus smiled and said,

"One other difference between Flobber worms and Klin Gon worms is that these are territorial, Ron….thus…" Severus reached under the table and pulle out a huge, 40 gallon aquarium and placed it on the table, next to Ron, "…you can only put a dozen or so in the holding container at any time…when you finish the small contained, just use the scoop to scoop more into the small container and use the spell I showed you." Ron felt his happiness flee and sighed, nodding that he nudertood. With that, Severus moved to his desk and began working on grading some of his class projects.

&Two Hours Later&

Ron sighed, his fingers were sore, his eyes watered from the smell of the Klin Gon worms and his knife hand was cramping. He'd done probably a hundrend, though it felt more like a thousand, and it didn't look like there was even a dent in it. "Very well, Ron…I think you've done enough for tonight. Why don't you head back to your common room…" Ron finished the worm he was cutting and set the knife down carefully, stretching as he said,

"Thanks Professor…." Severus nodded at him and Ron noticed that while Severus' had made a dent, there was still hours of grading in front of him. Without thinking, Ron said, "wow….you really have a lot of work…can't you like, make a spell that will test all the potions or sumthin? Save you some time?" Looking up, Severus shook his head and said,

"Unfortunatly, Ron…that's not possible. Each potion and Essay must be checked individually; and you're correct that grading is quite a job. But like anything else, if it's worth doing, it's worth doing well….and making sure that the students have an understanding about Potions is a very important thing for their futures…" Ron frowned,

"I always hate it when we get homework…I guess I never thought that our homework makes homework for professors too…." Severus nodded, then said,

"Go on now, Ron…get back to your common room; and no dilly dallying this time, all right?" Reminded about what his conversation with Remus had caused, Ron frowned and said, "I'm really sorry about that thing with telling Remus about the adoption, Professor… I….I have a big mouth..but I never meant to get anyone hurt or nothing…." Severus sighed and said,

"I know that Ron…and so does everyone else. Just remember, sometimes what you do NOT say, carries more weight than what you DO. Now, enough talking, Mr. Weasley…..go to your common room, or do I have to take you there myself…..?" at his last words, his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a low, purring threat. Ron stood hastily and headed for the door,

"Nope…that's okay Professor….I know the way….Night!" Severus allowed himself a smile and shook his head; he'd better be careful or his fierce reputation would be ruined…and it was all his son's faults. At the thought of his sons, he frowned, then sighed; the wards around Harry's bed would tell him if Harry was having another nightmare…but he still missed the opportunity to check on both boys before he went to bed. Sighing, he shook his head and forced his attention back to the potion he was grading. If he kept lollygagging, he'd never get his work done; and he had a full day of classes tomorrow.


	30. Smoke N Mirrors

BOOM

Purple, green and orange smoke began to pour from the classroom in the dungeon of Hogwarts as the door slammed open and students began to stumble out, many helping those who had nearly overcome with the smoke. Draco hefted one half of Crabbe as Harry supported his other half as they stumbled out into the corridor which was quickly filling with smoke. The shocked faces of the students became more so as a billowing black robed form strode out carrying a blond, coughing student over his shoulder and wearing what looked like an upside down goldfish bowl on his head. Severus Snape snapped, his voice slightly muffled by the bubble head charm he was currently sporting,

"All of you, up to the main hall….go…." as he turned and headed back into the classroom, with a quick glance at Draco and Harry, both of whom were hunched over from carrying Crabbe's not insubstantial weight. Harry and Draco exchanged a look, then both used their wands to put bubble head charms on themselves and hurried back into the room after the man who was now their father. Draco almost stumbled over a still form and bent over, grimacing as he recognized Pansy, sighing, he picked her up and hauled her out of the room, where he handed her off to Goyle, nodding at Hermione who was pulling Longbottom to his feet and herding the recalcitrant students to the stairs. She shoved Longbottom toward the stairs and came over to relieve Draco of his burden, grimacing as she slipped one of Pansy's arms over her shoulders and began to half carry, half drag the girl to the stairs. Draco turned and headed back into the room, heading toward the front where he could see his father and brother. Severus included both boys in his glare and snapped,

"OUT"

Harry shook his head,

"We can help…." Instead of answering, Severus reached over and grabbed Harry by the nape, heading toward the door and slowing only to grab Draco in the same manner. His fingers gripped the skin of the boy's napes as he hauled them from the classroom and shoved them across the hall, snapping,

"When I bloody tell you boys to do something, I expect you to do as I say without hesitations…do you understand me? There is NOTHING that either of you can do in that classroom except get yourselves injured, and that I will not allow. Now I want BOTH of you to get to the Great Hall…as soon as I finish tending this mess, I'll be up there….and BOTH of you can expect punishment for disobeying me" With a final glare, Severus turned and moved back into the now multicolored smoke filled room without a backward glance. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and headed toward the stairs, standing aside to let McGonagall and Flitwick past them; both already wearing bubblehead charms and looking grim. As soon as Harry and Draco cleared the stairs into the Great Hall, they removed their charms and exchanged a look, heading over to where an odd assortment of students sat or lay, coughing and gasping. Hermione stood up and rushed toward the two, throwing her arms around both of them, much to Draco's shock and surprise, as she exclaimed, "Thank goodness! I thought you'd both passed out!" She seemed to realize what she was doing and stepped back, blushing as she turned and said, "I think everyone got out….is Professor Snape ok?" Remembering his treatment, Harry snarled,

"Yeah, he's just bloody fine….snarky and nasty as ever…." Hermione forgot her embarrassment and looked at Harry, surprised. Draco sighed, he hadn't appreciated his father's reprove, but he certainly understood it. He said, turning to Harry and trying to keep his voice down, "Harry….he was just trying to protect us…" Harry said nothing, but the stormy expression on his face did not bode well and Draco sighed, dragging the clean air into his lungs. Madam Pomfrey hurried from student to student checking lungs, giving potions and tut tutting over them. Draco saw Dumbledore hurrying down the stairs, and elbowed Harry, who turned to glare at him, then followed his nod. Dumbledore hesitated at the bottom of the step and for just a moment; his eyes were worried as he checked over the students in the Great Hall. The next moment, he said, his eyes returning to their usual calm twinkle,

"Students, it appears that you have an unscheduled free period…once Poppy has released you, you may go outside into the courtyard until your next class…." He then hurried into the stairs going to the potions classroom.

Neville Longbottom, the student who had been removed from the classroom by Professor Snape, and also the cause of the latest catastrophe, sat huddled in a miserable ball, face buried in his knees as he rocked back and forth. Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of him, trying to cheer him up. Neville said nothing other than "Snape is gonna KILL me!" over and over, and nothing that anyone said seemed to get into his head. Finally, Poppy had him taken to the infirmary to try and get him to relax. Hermione and most of the other students headed outside, but she paused by where Harry and Draco were sitting on the stairs, watching the door to the dungeon. "Don't you two want to come outside with us?" Harry glared at the door, not saying anything and Draco sighed as he said, "Thanks, Hermione…but D..Professor Snape told us to wait here in the Great Hall…I think we'd better do what he said." Harry snorted, but said nothing and Hermione said,

"Ok…uhm…I hope he's not too hard on you…I mean, I know you meant well, and he does too…even if it wasn't the brightest thing to do…" Harry turned is furious green eyes on her and Hermione shut up and headed outside. Harry was usually not in such a foul mood, and Hermione felt ill-equipped to deal with it when it happened.

A few moments went by and Draco cleared his throat, causing Harry to turn and look at him, Draco said,

"She's right, you know….Dad's got a right to be angry at us" Harry glared at him and said,

"We were trying to HELP, Draco!" Irritated now as well, Draco replied,

"I know what we were trying to do, Harry…I was there, ya'know? But running back into that room after Dad told us to get out was probably one of the dumbest moves either of us have made…"

"We could help…you got Pansy out after we went back in, who would have done that if we hadn't?" Draco nodded, giving his brother that point, then said,

"But we had no idea what happened to Longbottom's potion…it might have been dangerous, it probably WAS dangerous…and our running back in just gave dad MORE things to be worried about…distracted him from what he needed to do to contain the situation. We might have caused more damage than we helped….We didn't even think of the Bubble head charms until we saw dad…."

Harry got up and began to pace, furious,

"I'm not some helpless idiot like some, Draco…I've done stuff that most adult wizards haven't….some smoke in a room wasn't going to kill me and I might have been able to help…I had a bubble head charm on….even if I was a little slow at it."

Draco snapped at Harry,  
"Like some meaning me, I guess, Harry? Big Hero Potter…saving the day again…right?"

Harry stopped to stare at his brother surprised,

"That's not what I meant, Draco…I just meant that…."

"What?"

"That I…errr, we…could have helped…. He didn't have to be so…so..MEAN…" Draco managed with difficulty to get his own anger under some control as he said,

"Harry, I'm sorry…I know you don't try to play the hero, but look…sometimes you just have to let others do what they do best. You can't save the world…" Draco stopped, realizing what he'd said as he looked up at his brother. Harry had stopped stock still and the two locked eyes as Harry said,

"Isn't that exactly what I'm supposed to do, Draco?" Draco sighed, and then said, standing to put his hands on Harry's shoulders,

"Yah…but not now, not here. You don't have to save the world every time, Harry. Dad's trying to protect us, BOTH of us, maybe we could try and help him with that a little, ya think? He was worried when we went back into the room and I didn't like the way he snapped at us either, but still, we should have thought it through a little better. Remember what dad says, "rushing in without thinking is like throwing yourself down as a sacrifice. Maybe in order to save the world, you have to learn to let it suffer a little…." Harry sat down, Draco's words hitting far to close to home. Neither boy said anything else and Draco soon sat next to his brother on the stairs, waiting.

It was almost an hour later when the Professors McGonagall and Flitwick headed into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco both stood up and Minerva stopped, surprised as she said,

"I thought Albus sent all of the students outside…?" Draco looked over at Harry, and when he didn't answer his head of house, Draco sighed and said,

"Da..Professor Snape told us to wait for him here…is he behind you?" The two professors's exchanged a look and Minerva said, gently,

"Professor Snape is in his rooms…why don't you two go outside with the others and I'm sure he'll see you later…"

Harry and Draco went still and Harry said,  
"Is he ok?" Minerva exchanged another look with Flitwick, then said,

"I'm sure he'll be fine, boys…Poppy and Albus are with him now….why don't you two…"

Draco and Harry began to walk toward the stairway when Minerva's voice, not quite so gentle, stopped them, "Excuse me…Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter…I believe I told you to go outside until your next class. Please do as you're told…." Harry and Draco turned and Draco began to speak before his more furious brother could,

"But I'm sure we'd feel every so much better if we just checked on our dad before we went outside, Professor…after all, you can understand our concern…." Minerva pointed toward the main door and said, her voice hard,

"Outside, boys. Now." Draco began to argue, but Harry pinched his arm, which made Draco glance at him. Harry shook his head and the two turned and went outside, stopping just outside the door. Harry glanced back inside, but the professor's obviously were expecting them to disobey the order and stood in the hall, watching. Harry frowned, and then said, "Draco, just wait here, ok? I have to go to my room to get something…"

"NOW? We need to check…." Harry nodded, then interrupted him,

"We will…but I have to have something first…just wait here, ok?" Draco nodded unhappily and Harry re-entered the Great Hall, stopping at McGonagall's call and saying, "Professor, since we have a free period, I wanted to work on my Transfiguration homework…but my book is in my room. Can I go to the Gryffindor common room to get my book?" Minerva frowned, trying to read Harry's innocent face, and then finally nodded,

"Very well…hurry and get your book and go outside with your classmates….."

Draco waited, impatiently, and a few minutes later Harry returned, his book bag considerably larger than it had been. Harry pulled Draco to the side of the big doors, which were open to allow fresh air into the castle and the smoke to dissipate. Harry looked at his brother and said,  
"Ok…first, you have to PROMISE me you won't tell anyone about this, ok?" Draco nodded, looking curiously at his brother's bag. Harry drew out a beautiful cloak, and with a glance around them to make sure no one was looking into the shadows where they stood, flipped it over himself and immediately disappeared. Draco gasped, and then looked around himself, hissing, "An invisibility cloak? THAT'S how you kept getting into the Slytherine common room and stuff all this time! You rotter!" Harry laughed as he pulled the cloak off his head and said,

"Yeah, well…you deserved it." Draco began to argue, and then nodded, grinning,

"Ok….now what? Can we both fit under there?"

"it's gonna be a little tight, but yea, I think we can…just be really quiet…." Harry quickly flipped the cloak over both of them and the two worked a few moments to get into sync. Then they moved into the Great Hall, careful to keep their feet covered, as both were a little tall to be under the same cloak. They made it into the stairwell without incident, though at one point Draco could have sworn that McGonagall KNEW they were there. Once down the stairs, they moved toward Severus' quarters, trying to move as quickly and silently as possible. The door was cracked open to the outer chamber and they stood listening to Poppy talking to Dumbledore,

"He got quite a bit of the smoke in his lungs, Albus…and the burns are going to be painful for a day or two."

"But he'll be all right, Poppy?" There was a hesitation, and then the nurse said,

"I believe so, Albus…however, with this type of damage, pneumonia is always a concern. I've given him a potion to keep his lungs clear and a sleeping draught, much against his personal wishes, I might add, and he's sleeping now. I suggest that we leave him be for a while…allow him to sleep and when he wakes, we'll see where he stands. He is worried about his sons, Albus, but I wasn't sure what to say to that…."

"Don't concern yourself with it, Poppy, I'll take care of that situation. I believe that Minerva sent the boys outside with the others. Hopefully Severus is well again before we have to tell them. Why don't you go back to the infirmary and d check on the students and I'll stay here and tend to Severus."

The boys shoved themselves back into the shadows as Poppy exited and Albus went to shut the door, then paused as Minerva hurried down, gesturing to him. He left the door open as he walked a few feet down the hall to talk to her and the boys took that opportunity to enter the outer chamber. They heard Albus asked about them and Minerva assured him that both Draco and Harry were outside with their friends, and then the boys entered the bedchambers of their father and paused.

If possible, Severus looked even paler than usual and Harry gasped a little at seeing him. He was ensconced in the big four poster bed, a sheet only slightly less white than he was covering him and a green and silver coverlet pulled to his chest. He was either sleeping soundly, or unconscious, which left both boys worried. Then Severus began to cough, sitting up in bed, he coughed harshly, his limp black hair falling into his face, his body heaving with the strength of the coughing fit. He held a piece of fabric to his face and when the fit was over, he collapsed back into the bed, breath coming in harsh pants and the fabric was flecked with bright red blood. Harry and Draco exchanged a frightened look, not sure what they should do. Severus fixed their indecision by saying, his voice harsh from the coughing,

"Both of you out from that bloody cloak, now….I rue the day you ever were given that thing, Harry….." Harry and Draco exchanged a look, then pulled the cloak off of themselves and hurried to either side of Sev's bed. Severus balled up the handkerchief and stuck it under his pillow as he said, "Don't look so worried, boys…I'll be fine. The smoke got into my lungs before I got the bubble head charm up…" Harry glanced at Draco, who was staring at Severus, and said, "We're sorry we disobeyed you, Dad….." Draco started, not expecting Harry to apologize, but nodded and said,

"Yeah…we should have listened to you the first time…whatever punishment you give us we deserve…."

Harry nodded and said, "We….errr, I need to learn to stop playing at being a hero every time….you tried to protect me and I made it harder…I'm sorry. But it wasn't Draco's fault…"

"HEY! I went back in there too…you're not taking all the blame here Harry…." Severus put up a hand and said,

"Enough boys…you both disobeyed and you'll both get your punishment…but for now, let's set that aside. Why are you both here, under that cloak?"

Harry frowned, and Draco shook his head and said,

"Because you're hurt…and we're family. This is what family does, right dad?" Severus sighed and said nothing, just held his hands out to his sons, who took them. Severus drifted back to sleep, and the boys just sat there, watching each labored breath.

That was how Albus found them twenty minutes later when he went into check on Severus. Stopping, he frowned and said,

"Harry, Draco, how did you…", then stopped when the invisibility cloak caught his eye. Sighing, he glanced at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter…I believe we'd previously had discussions about the proper, and IMPROPER method of using that cloak, have we not?" Before Harry could reply, Severus said, his voice still harsh from the coughing,

"Let them be, Albus…I prefer to have them here. They are my sons, after all and it's comforting to know that they are not engaged in any mischief." Albus almost argued, then paused and sighed, saying,

"Very well, Severus. I would like you to tell me what happened, if you're feeling up to it."

Both boys mantled up, but Severus ran his thumbs over their hands, and they calmed back down, as Severus said,

"Mr. Longbottom made a mistake in his potion, Albus. Simple as that. I was distracted by another student's situation and didn't see the mistake until the smoke began. Luckily, all the students seemed to be fine, though I understand Ms. Parkinson had some curious lung issues. Otherwise, it was easily rectified…." Albus frowned,

"It's laid you up, Severus…I don't call that easily rectified." Severus sighed,

"I'll be fine, Albus…by tomorrow my lungs will be clear, especially if you'll leave my sons here to fetch my potions as I ask for them. I assure you, both are quite qualified to assist me with this issue…" Both Draco and Harry held their heads high, proud of their father's statement and Albus sighed, irritated but accepting,

"Very well, Severus. I'll let Minerva know that your sons will be remaining here with you tonight…is there anything that I, or another ADULT can get you, Severus?" Hearing the odd note in Albus' voice, Severus opened his eyes and tried to focus. It almost sounded as though Albus were jealous, but that was foolish. Severus, exhausted, lay back down and said,

"If someone could tell Mr. Weasley that his detention will be rescheduled at a later date, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course…summon me if you have a need of me, Severus." And with that, Dumbledore stalked out of the room and the quarters. Draco and Harry exchanged a strange look and Severus said, his voice showing how tired he was,

"It's fine, boys….I'm going to rest for a bit…when I wake up, Draco, I want you to fetch me the clear lung potion from my cabinet, all right?" Draco nodded and Severus turned to Harry, "and you, Harry, will make tea…with plenty of honey, but no brandy, all right?" Harry frowned, but nodded. As Severus drifted off to sleep, he murmured something that neither boy was meant to hear, "I'll need SOMETHING sweet to get the horrible taste of the potion out of my mouth…."


End file.
